


Blood Gulch Floods

by Moonlady9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kidnapping, Modern AU, NSFW, Sexual Violence, Smutty, upyr/vampyr AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 79,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: She had been raised to be his, when he found her she had no name, he named her Sakura. She was happy to please the Head of the Uchiha Clan Upyrs, Madara, she was grateful to be his and for him to be hers. She aimed to be invisible, she was there for Madara's pleasure and nothing more, Sakura didn't see all the other eyes watching her, some with longing and some with crueler intentions. She didn't know being in Madara's shadow was so dangerous. She needed to find the strength to protect herself in the supernatural world when she was only a human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another little story.  
Hope you enjoy.  
I was inspired by the show Hemlock Grove and True Blood, so if things seem familiar, that's probably where it came from.
> 
> Quick definitions: Upyr are a type of immortal from Slovic folklore and are different than vampyr though they both drink blood to survived. More specific traits will be revealed with the story because I made up a lot of upyr traits.  
Definition of gulch: a deep or precipitous cleft occupied by a torrent

There was a resounding knock on the door, he growled, it was the type of knocking that couldn’t be ignored. “Come in.” he spoke between his teeth.

His two most trusted lieutenants stepped in, they both stopped in their tracks as their eyes wandered down. They both looked away from the scene before them, she was on her knees between his legs, her dress falling from her shoulders, she was licking and sucking at his cock. She seemed unfazed by the intrusion and continued.

“What do you two want?” he hissed.

They both bowed “Our apologies, Lord Madara, but there has been word that the Uzumaki clan have aligned with the Senju clan.”

Madara let out a low moan as she did something particularly delightful with her tongue. He looked down at her, “That’s it baby girl.” He turned back to his subordinates, “Itachi, Shisui, that is not surprising, we knew there were arrangements. Why are you bothering me with this right now?” his hand went down to her hair.

Itachi glanced down, her hair always reminded him of spring, of blooming cherry blossoms, hence her name, Sakura. She was focused on her task of pleasing their master, her pink tongue darting out, her jade eyes glazed. He could catch a glimpse of her perky rosy nipples. He quickly looked away again, “We also heard they had invited the Hatake Clan and the Sarutobi clans to the wedding.”

Madara growled again. “Fucken Hatake’s, I knew the Sarutobi’s would side with them, but the Hatake’s always played themselves the lone wolves. Can’t expect much from their kind it seems. Very well leave me.” He waived them away. They both bowed and walked out.

Shisui waited until they were far enough away down the hall, “What was that?”

Itachi shrugged, “You know he just uses her for his pleasure.”

“Not that, everyone knows she’s his little plaything, I meant you, couldn’t take your eyes off her.” He said in a hushed tone.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He bit out.

Shisui gave him a sly smile, “Imagining if it was you?”

Itachi scowled, “Shut up.”

“I mean, she is just so perfect. Fuck, what I wouldn’t give to have her suck my cock or bounce on me until I could see how pretty she looks cuming on my cock.” Shisui’s eyes glazed over in fantasy.

“Shut up idiot. She’s his not for us to even think about.” He growled at his energetic cousin.

Shisui laughed, “Anyways, try not to look at her like you want to tear her away from him. He might notice someday.”

“I don’t look at her any way.” He started walking faster.

“I’m saying it out of concern, you are a brother to me. Don’t go falling for her, she belongs to him.” Shisui spoke softly as he caught up.

“I know Shisui. I’m not stupid, I won’t do anything.” There was no point in denying it to Shisui, he had a way of always knowing the truth.

Sakura had been brought to the house over ten years ago, she must have been eight or nine, she was a scrawny little thing, Madara had taken her from the streets and groomed her to be his, and she was, in every way. She was always in his shadow, wherever he was she was right next to him, he didn’t go anywhere without her. Everyone knew she was untouchable, even she knew that. Itachi had even heard of a story that Madara had gone into a jealous rage and hit her so badly that he broke her arm when she was about thirteen. That was the only time anyone had ever heard of him laying a hand on her, but for the most part she was as silent as a flower, she didn’t speak to anyone, she was only to be admired from afar but never engaged with, just like a flower.

“Do you ever wonder what her voice sounds like?” Shisui asked softly.

Itachi looked out to the gardens at night, “I’m sure it sounds like the song of morning birds.”

“Well aren’t you the poetic one.” He teased.

“She just seems so out of place here, a bright flower in a house of death.”

“Maybe that’s why he has her. Maybe we should find our own little sunshine?” he rubbed his elbow on Itachi’s side. “Maybe I need to go find that pretty blonde maid, Sumie.”

Itachi made a non-comital noise to appease his cousin and let him ramble on about all the pretty girls around but Itachi only thought of one.

Madara had turned his attention at the sexy woman currently gagging on his cock the moment the two left. “Fuck baby girl.” He leaned his head back, reclining on the chair as she continued, her tongue massaging his length, her nimble fingers tugging at his sacks, fuck he was going to cum soon. He bent down and picked her up, “I need to cum inside you baby.”

She settled over his lap and let him push her down on his thickness, “Yes daddy.” She breathed out as he stretched her out. She let the dress fall to the floor as she bounced on him. She knew what he liked, he had shown her every way he liked her and like a good girl she did what he wanted. His large hands went to cup her breasts, her own fingers went down to play with her clit and soon she was falling into the darkness of the pleasure he gave her.

“Yes baby, cum for me.” He groaned, he slammed her down as she cried out and finally released his seed inside of her fluttering walls. He pulled her to him, his fangs came out, she tilted her head offering herself to him. He kissed her neck instead, he didn’t need to feed off her every time.

She felt his sharp fangs graze her skin before he retracted them, instead kissing and licking at her neck and shoulders. She smiled and nuzzled into him, the euphoria of orgasm wearing off and leaving her spent. He pulled her off him, he pulled his pants up, grabbed her dress to cover her with and carried her out of the room.

“Time for bed baby girl.” He said into her ear as he walked down the hall.

She nodded, “Yes daddy, I’m tired.” He tucked her into bed and crawled in behind her.

Madara had a routine, he liked to wake up early and shower with her, he would clean every inch of her and she would clean him in return, he would tell her what she would wear that day and what the schedule for the day was. This morning he had extra time, he wanted to enjoy her. He had her legs spread out before him, her sweet pink pussy was in front of his face, he suckled and licked eagerly, her sweet honey filling his mouth. She was rocking under him, a moaning mess, then she was begging for more. He couldn’t deny her, she had been such a good girl, and the way she called him _daddy_ always made him lose control.

She squealed in delight as he inserted two fingers in her heat. She legs were shaking as he curled his fingers to press against her sensitive walls. “Ooooh I’m so close!” she groaned. His mouth left her clit and licked at the inside of her thigh, she felt his fangs on her skin, she whimpered in anticipation, she looked down to see him grin at her right before he bit down. She shrieked in pleasure, her body convulsing at the strength of her orgasm, he latched on and sucked her blood until he was satisfied and then lapped up her juices.

He loved to the taste of her orgasm and her blood in his mouth. He stood up and took in the sight of his woman on the bed as she heaved, her perfect breasts rising with every breath. He knew he was lucky to have her, she was different than the last girl he had, Sakura never gave him too much trouble, he supposed it must have been that he offered her everything she had lacked when he had found her starving on the streets and she was smart enough to know her place. He went to get dressed.

“Daddy, did you want me to take care of you?” she rolled over to look at him.

The corner of his lip turned up, “Not right now, I’ll have you later.”

She smiled at him and nodded. “Where do you want to have breakfast this morning?” she sat up, stretching out the kinks.

He watched the way she moved, her smooth creamy skin, her pink nipples, her rosy hair falling down her back, she was beautiful and all his. “I’ll have it in the sunroom.”

She stood up, “I’ll have it arranged.”

She sat in his lap while they ate, as they usually did. She didn’t ever think what they had was love, more of a sense of gratefulness, he was good to her she was good to him, and for the most part he was kind to her, as long as she played by his rules. He had picked out a navy pleated skirt that fell above her knees, a white top with ruffles and a blue ribbon to match, and since it was still chilly in the mornings, over the knee black suede boots. He fed her a strawberry, she took her time biting into it, licking her lips and making sure he saw her swallow, he liked a show.

This was her life, she was there to please Lord Madara, head of the Uchiha Clan Upyrs. She had fallen into this world by luck, or misfortune, depending on who was asked, he had found her starving on the street and for some unknown reason had taken a liking to her and claimed her as his own. He cared for her, fed her, clothed her, put a roof over her head, he provided safety, all the things she had never had. She learned he was a meticulous man but generous when his expectations were met. There was only one time that she dared defy him and he had broken her arm in rage but seeing her in a sling made him remorseful, he had showered her with gifts and affection.

“I am not unfair, I have rules for a reason and I expect them followed. Don’t ever test me again baby girl, life can be very good to you if you do as you are told.” He had told her the night he apologized.

Sakura remembered that night, she had wanted to do something stupid, she had wanted to sneak out and had been caught. She deserved to be punished, but she was grateful for his words and never defied him again. For all her childhood she had not been touched by him, she learned what an Upyr was, a type of immortal, she made the mistake once of comparing them to vampyrs and he scolded her, “Don’t compare us to that defiled breed. We are born, not bitten like them.”

She nodded and never asked again. She had been sixteen when he fed on her the first time, the pleasure of his bite awakened something in her and from then on she was his in every way and she never regretted it. Now she was nineteen and his shadow, always present by his side, he needed her always close by in case he desired her, which was often. She had grown up in this life, didn’t remember what it was like before, but every once in a while, she would see a fleeting look of pity or disgust from someone, but let it fall from her mind. As long as Lord Madara was happy what did it matter what other’s thought, he was the only person that mattered, he could do with her what he wished, she owed him her life.

After breakfast he had meetings with his lieutenants, she would sit quietly by his side during all his meetings, there was a clan war between factions of upyr and vampyr, alliances being made and broken. She listened as they talked about attack strategies and sabotage. She kept her head down and didn’t look at anyone. Madara would randomly reach out and touch her hair or her thighs, she had learned to read his emotions and react in accordance. Today he seemed angry, a troublesome alliance had been formed. She reached to touch his knee, her fingers running up and down his thigh under the table.

“My Lord, we still have an alliance with the Hyuga and the Kayuga upyrs and things are looking promising with the Hozuki clan.”

She glanced up, she recognized that voice, it belonged to Itachi, she liked his voice, it always seemed so kind. Their eyes met for a brief second, she looked down again. Madara squeezed the inside of her thigh, she swallowed back a squeak, she had learned never to make a sound in these situations. She was meant to be invisible.

“Yes that is good, have the Hatake’s proclaimed yet?” His hand moved further up her thigh, so close to her center. He heard a short breath escape her, as quiet as a mouse.

“Not yet.” Itachi answered.

“Invite them over for talks, I want to know where they stand.” Her hand was matching his, her finger tracing his bulge. “Shisui, what are your reports?”

She chance a glance up, she liked this one’s voice too, she would hear him in the hallways, he had a contagious laugh, and his curls, she often wondered what they would feel like, she wanted to wrap his hair around her fingers or pull a lock taught and watch it curl up again. She bit her lip to stop herself from gasping as Madara’s fingers traced her lower lips. In her peripheral she could hear Shisui talking about profit and loss statements, new acquisitions, new projects, stocks. Madara was the clan head, but he had Itachi for the supernatural politics and Shisui for the public front, a multinational technology and weapons company. Madara must be getting bored listening because he was pressing his finger past her folds, she spread her legs for him, he rewarded her as he pushed a finger into her center. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, not making a sound, keeping her face still.

“Tell the board that we should reach out to the resorts in Land of Crescent Moon and offer some of the new interactive technology, testing new tech on the hospitality industry would be mutually beneficial. Reach out to the Land of Eddy’s, I hear rumors there might be a potential revolt, they may need more weapons shipment for their police and military, and while you’re at it see what the resistance can offer us.” He shifted as her hand stroked his hard length over his pants. “Anything else?” there was a wave of negative answers. “You are dismissed.” He waved them off.

Itachi was the last to file out of the door, he chanced a look back at the lord and lady, he was already pulling her into his lap. He closed the door behind him.

Sakura giggled as he set her on the table in front of him, she spread her legs open for him, her skirt still covering her. “Were you bored daddy?” she tangled her hands in his thick wild hair as he moved forward to her.

“I was impatient to be alone with you naughty girl.” He undid the ribbon around her neck and moved on to the buttons. He pulled open her top leaving her chest bare to him, he hadn’t told her to wear underwear, he rarely did. “Do you like distracting me?” he nipped at her neck.

She breathed out, she lifted her feet to the table so he could fit between her legs. “I just can’t keep my hands off you daddy.” She tightened her grip on his hair. “I’m just a horny little girl that wants her daddy’s cock all the time.” Her voice low and seductive in his ear.

He growled, she knew exactly what to say to him. He undid his pants, pulling his length out, he pulled her closer to the edge of the table and sunk into her in a quick thrust. She cried out. “Is this what you want baby?”

“Yes daddy yes!” she screamed, he lips moving down her neck to her chest.

“Fuck baby, so tight.” He bit down on her breast, a nice red welt forming. He stood up, grabbed her thighs and fucked her. Her rose hair spread out on the deep mahogany tabletop, her breasts bouncing with every thrust, those emerald eyes of hers, dark with lust, pleading for more. She was spellbinding, he couldn’t resist her, she was always in his thoughts, he needed to constantly touch her so he could satisfy himself in knowing she wasn’t a dream.

Sakura let her eyes devour him, he was so tall and imposing, to others it was intimidating, but to her, she lived in his dominance, it was the most exciting part of him. His dark eyes full of hunger for her, he slammed into her, trying to satisfy his insatiable appetite, she loved hearing the slapping sound of their flesh meeting with every one of his hard thrusts. She felt proud that he only ever showed this side of himself to her alone, those groans and grunts, the huffing and panting were for her only. “Daddy, please, I’m going to…” she whimpered.

“Yes baby, cum, squeeze around my cock.” His thrusts became erratic, she was writhing under him and then she screamed, she arched her back off the table, her pussy clenched around him. “Fuck.” He groaned as he released himself inside of her filling her up with his orgasm. He lowered his head on her chest as they waited to catch their breath, he kissed her mounds. She was purring at his after care, she ran her fingers through his hair.

There was a knock at the door, “Come in.” he mumbled from her breasts.

It was his assistant Daisuke, “Apologies, your next meeting is here My Lord.”

Madara gave Sakura’s breasts a few more kisses, “Fine.” He stood up regretfully leaving her warmth and zipping himself up tucking in his shirt.

She sat up, she took the handkerchief Madara handed her to clean up “Thank you daddy.” She buttoned herself up and tied the ribbon around her hair instead. He gave her a small nod of approval before pulling her to sit on his knee, she put her head on his shoulder and curled herself into his lap. The next few meetings were internal clan disputes, Madara didn’t worry about decorum. She liked hearing his deep voice and feeling the vibrations from his chest as he spoke. A few of the disputes were about one person’s perceived slight against another and refusing to work together until the matter was resolved. Another was a request for assistance, she was recently widowed and was struggling to pay the bills while having a baby at home. He offered her employment at the company and there was childcare available, she took it gratefully.

After the last person left, he turned to Sakura, she was tracing the muscles on his chest, she kissed his neck. “Hungry baby girl?” she nodded. “Me too, let’s eat by the pool.”

She disentangled herself from him, “I’ll go tell the kitchen.” She walked out the servant door and headed to the kitchen. She found the head chef, Lita, and told her what to make, then found the butler, Mako, and let him know where to serve lunch. Sakura went to see the flower delivery, there were some beautiful pink and white lilies. “Mako, can I have an arrangement of these in our room as well please?”

He bowed, “Of course my Lady, I will have it sent up.”

She smiled at him, “Thank you.” She grabbed a peach and ate it as she walked down the manor, she took note of some places that needed dusting or could use some flowers to brighten up the area. She would tell Mako later. She walked out to the pool, Madara was already at the table under the shade, he was reading the newspaper. She sat down next to him, she took off her boots and put her feet on his lap, his hand went to her calves. “Food will be here soon.” She stretched back feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin, “It’s a nice day.”

He flipped the page and murmured in agreement. He tried to catch up on the news, he flipped to the entertainment page, he needed a distraction, there was a ballet in town, Sakura liked ballets, maybe they could go. He looked up at her, she was on his tablet by the way she was giggling and moving her fingers she was playing a game on it. The food arrived, he gave the paper to Mako and pointed to it “Tell Daisuke to get me tickets for tonight.” He said quietly, not wanting to Sakura to ask questions.

Mako nodded and put the paper away discretely, he motioned for the maids to set down lunch as he poured wine out on two glasses. “My Lord, My Lady.” He bowed as he set the glasses down next to their plates.

Sakura put her feet down and set down the tablet, she smiled at him. “Thank you Mako.”

Madara took a sip and gave him a nod of gratitude. He took a bite of the risotto. “Excellent pairing and tell Lita her risotto is amazing as always.” Mako nodded and walked away to give them privacy.

They ate in silence, Madara liked to reflect during lunch time, he would talk during dinner and for breakfast he liked to start his day with her, feeling her skin on his. When they finished she stood up and took his plate putting it aside to be picked up. “Did you want to lounge here for a while?”

He picked up his tablet, “Sure I have a few things I need to catch up on.”

“Maybe I’ll go for a swim then, I could use a tan too.” She went to the pool house, she had some swim suits in there for this reason. She put on a white two-piece string bikini and walked out to the pool. She did a few laps, she would notice Madara look up from his tablet and watch her.

Itachi was on the second floor, walking down the hall, he glanced out to the pool, he stopped, curiosity getting the better of him. She was swimming, she was graceful and beautiful, her toned legs, her strong arms. Then she got out, water dripping down her slim body, her curves on display. He pressed his hand against the warm glass pane, she walked over to Madara, he watched as she smiled to him. There was a sharp pang through his chest. He was about to turn away when he saw Madara’s hand reach up and pull at the strings of her suit leaving her naked, Itachi was mesmerized by her, she went to lay down on a lounge chair, Madara followed her and covered her in lotion. Itachi turned away, he couldn’t see anymore.

Sakura sighed as his strong fingers massaged the suntan lotion into her skin, he gave her ass a gentle squeeze and a light tap when he was done. “Thanks daddy.” She smiled at him.

“You are such a tease baby girl, taking me away from work.” He was amused but still, he had work to do.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t reach all my back. I didn’t think you wanted me to ask someone else.” She smirked.

He smacked her rear a little harder this time, she yipped in surprise and giggled. “Don’t joke with me.”

“Ah come on, it was a little funny.” She grinned.

He gave her a wry smile and leaned back on another chair next to her. A servant walked up and set up the umbrella to shade him. He undid a few buttons of his white shirt, he pulled out his phone and started making calls.

She found herself dozing off, luckily he tapped her chair so she could flip, she put on another layer of lotion on her front, she spent extra time on her chest making sure he was watching as she rubbed her breasts, he shook his head and smiled. She dozed off again. She was woken up by his fingers caressing her face.

“Wake up baby girl, you need to shower. I have a surprise for you.” He whispered in her ear.

She groaned as her eyes fluttered open. “A surprise? I love surprises.” She sat up, he gave her a robe to put on. “What’s the surprise daddy?”

He chuckled and snubbed her nose, “You have to wait. Get showered, clothes are already laid out for you.”

She jumped up and kissed his cheek. “You are spoiling me daddy.”

“I want to spoil my baby girl, you’ve been so good.” He ran his hands down her side and patted her thighs, “Now get going.”

She smiled big and ran back to the room, she managed to avoid some people down the hall, but as she turned a corner she crashed into two bodies. She shook her head as she disentangled herself from a jumble of limbs. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” She blinked, she had managed to bump into Itachi and Shisui.

Shisui straightened her up, “Our apologies my Lady.”

She blushed and bowed, “No it’s my fault, I shouldn’t be running down the halls.” She chuckled in embarrassment.

“There’s no need my Lady, you must be in a hurry, please don’t let us delay you.” Itachi moved aside to let her pass.

“Thank you sirs, I apologize again.” She stood for a beat studying their faces, then she rushed down the hall.

Shisui turned a sly grin on Itachi, “So does she sound like morning birds?”

“Shut up.” he walked off leaving his cousin behind laughing, but he could feel his cheeks warming up, he didn’t need to give Shisui more ammo. He was certain he would never forget the tinkling sweetness of her voice or her gentle laugh.

After showering, she went to the bed and saw the outfit he had laid out for her, it was a stunning red gown. She squealed, he was taking her to the city. She did her hair, letting it fall in a tumble of curls, she kept her make up minimal, cat-eye liner, false lashes and red lipstick to match. She put on the gown, it had a lacy bodice, the satin skirt hugging her every curve, fabric pooling at her feet, a slit up to her thigh and a small train. She turned in front of the mirror, she felt like a princess. She put on the nude strappy red soled shoes that had been laid out for her.

“You are a vision.”

She whirled around, she was beaming, “It’s amazing. Thank you daddy.” She twirled for him.

He smiled at her excitement. He buttoned up his shirt, “Help me pick out some cuff links.” He beckoned her to follow him to their dressing room, calling it a closet didn’t seem good enough. He went to a center island in the room and opened a drawer, she picked out some ruby emerald cut cufflinks and put them on for him. “All right turn around and close your eyes.”

She smiled and did as was asked, he kissed her shoulder and then felt a weight around her neck. It was a diamond necklace that sat on her collar with a large pear-shaped diamond hanging down. She gasped, “Oh its beautiful!” she turned around.

“Here are the matching earrings.” He gave her a teal box. He enjoyed watching her gasp and her face of awe at the finery, not that she would know or cared of the cost of everything he gave her, she didn’t care about the name on the label. He finished getting ready, he picked out a white coat for her and they walked out. The car was ready for them and they left.

They had dinner at an exclusive restaurant that was owned by the Hyuga, she remembered him telling her once. She didn’t feel as out of place as she used to, she had learned how to use all the utensils, having begged Mako and Lita to teach her after the first disastrous time he took her out to a nice restaurant.

After dinner, she spent the car ride guessing where they were going. He chuckled to himself, “Just wait, we’ll get there soon”

She let out a cry of happiness when they stopped at the Ballet Theater. “Oh daddy! Thank you thank you thank you!” she practically jumped out of the car as soon as the door was opened. She grabbed his elbow as they walked in.

“I thought we needed something fun.” He kissed her forehead.

“You’re the one working hard, I just sit by your side.” She smiled at him. He looked so handsome in a tux, broad shouldered, hair down his back and imposing, she noticed a few sidelong glances their way. They must look like an odd couple, he was so big and she was so petite, and while she called him daddy, and she had started as a girl because he was the closest thing she had at the time, he actually didn’t look a day over thirty, even though she was sure he was a few hundred years old, though he had never told her his real age. They took their seat in a box, a maître d brought them wine and binoculars.

During intermission a few people came to introduce themselves to him, they were all people she recognized from board meetings or clan meetings. She smiled politely at them, some would apologize to her for the interruption, she would politely ease their worries in as few words as possible. When it seemed there would be no more uninvited guests, Madara took her hand and laced his fingers through hers, he gave her hand a gentle kiss. She smiled warmly at him as their hands stayed entwined through the rest of the show.

When it ended, they made it to the foyer when he was stopped by some important person. She dropped her hand from his arm, she saw someone drop a phone, she looked up but Madara was occupied, she picked up the phone and saw the man a few feet away, she reached him and tapped his arm. “Excuse me sir, you dropped this.”

The man turned to her, she felt her lungs contract, he smiled at her, a beauty mark on his chin, he had peculiar silver hair even though his face was young and a long scar down his left eye, he was uniquely handsome.

He looked down at her hands, recognizing the phone he patted his pocket realizing it was missing, he took it from her hand, “Oh, thank you miss. I really need to hold on to my things better.” He bowed his head, “I am Kakashi Hatake. Pleased to meet you.”

She gulped, she knew that name, “Oh it was nothing I’m just glad I saw it happen. I need to go back. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Hatake.” She turned to head back.

“I didn’t get your name.” he called after her.

She didn’t want to be rude, she turned back to him, his stormy eyes holding her still, “It’s Sakura.” With that she turned her on her heel and rushed to Madara. She breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed he was still occupied with the man from earlier, but he gave her a quick glance knowing she had left his side.

When he was finally able to get rid of the old insufferable coot, Madara turned to Sakura, “Where did you go?”

“I saw someone drop his phone and gave it back.” She smiled at him.

“That was nice of you.” He held out his arm for her.

She held on to him, she shrugged, “It was nothing. Anyways, thanks for tonight, I had a lot of fun. The ballet was incredible.”

They waited for their car at the curb. “I’m glad you had fun, even with all the interruptions.”

“Oh it comes with the territory of being with you.” She squeezed his arm gently.

“You know, you are getting quite good at handling yourself with these people.” He praised.

She blushed, “Oh, I hardly say anything at all. I just figure the less I say the less possibility I have of embarrassing you.”

He chuckled, “You’re worried of embarrassing me?”

“Well I’m no one, but by your side, I should at least try my best.” She looked down at the expensive shoes she was wearing, she was a representation of him, she needed to live up to his standards.

He bent down to her ear, “I like that one moment you can be so elegant and the next, I’m fucking you in the car.”

She felt her stomach flip at his deep husky voice, she felt her skin heat up at his words. “You’re going to fuck me in this expensive dress?”

“It’s why I bought it for you.” He growled. Their car arrived, his chauffeur already had the privacy screen up as they slid in. He pushed her against the other side, his hand sliding up her legs pulling up her dress, her lean legs golden from the sun earlier, the strappy shoes making her legs seem longer. “You look so sexy baby girl.” He growled as he kissed up her legs.

She was panting in anticipation, she couldn’t really move in the confined space, she was at his mercy, which is where she loved to be. He pulled the skirt up to her stomach and opened herself to him in invitation. “I love you in that tux daddy.”

He looked down at her sweet pussy, glistening for him. He undid his belt and his pants pulling out his throbbing cock, she licked her lips, her eyes begging. He rubbed himself over her mound. “You’re so wet baby.”

She moaned as he teased her clit and her entrance, “Please daddy, I want you.”

She was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, the diamonds around her neck glimmering, the red shiny fabric pooled around her, her sinfully crimson lips, he entered her slowly, feeling her walls stretch for him. She groaned when he bottomed out. “Such a good girl you are.” He hitched her legs up to give him a better angle and started to move.

She tried to hold on to the seats so she wasn’t slipping around on the leather, “Aah!” she panted, his tip pressing against her sensitive spot. “Yes, right there.” She groaned as he added his thumb to her clit. “Fuck! Oooh! So good daddy!”

“My naught baby girl. All spread out for me to use.” One leg was hanging off the seat, the other over his shoulder, He started slamming into her, her head hitting the window with every thrust.

“I’m all yours daddy, please use me.” She screamed as his pace became ruthless.

Her breasts were threating to come out of her bodice as he fucked her, he loved it, he loved seeing something so elegant and refined used for such a dirty reason. He wanted her to cum, he wanted to see her pretty face contorted in pleasure. “Cum for me baby, I want to see you cum.” He growled.

His fingers moved faster over her clit, his thrusts deep, his voice was what was sending her over the edge. He kept telling her she was beautiful as he fucked her in this expensive dress, that he wanted her to cum, so she did. “Oooh! Daddy!” she screamed as she bucked against him, her orgasm rushing through her. He slowed down, letting her climax ebb.

“You’re so beautiful baby girl.” He kissed the top of her breasts. He pulled out and sat back, “Come here, I want to finish in your pretty little mouth.”

She adjusted herself until she was leaning over licking and sucking his cock. Her necklace was getting in the way, she put her hand on her chest to stop it from bouncing around. His hands were in her hair pushing her down until she gagged.

He groaned as her tongue swirled around his thickness, her hot mouth and nimble tongue were making his mind blank. He raked his hands through the curls of her hair, watching them bounce back. That hair of hers, so pretty, he wrapped it around his hand so he could see her pink lips over his cock. She was taking her time with him, enjoying him in her mouth, fuck, she knew what to do to him. “Aaah baby girl… that mouth…” he spilled himself in her mouth, she licked up every drop. He brought her face up. “Open.” She moaned as she opened her mouth, he could see his milky spend as she wiggled her tongue. “Swallow.” She tilted her head back, he watched her throat as she swallowed. He kissed her neck. “Such a good girl.”

She fixed her hair, he leaned over and cleaned the lipstick around her mouth. “Thanks daddy.” He stroked her cheek, kissed her forehead and pulled her to him. She cuddled up next to him for the rest of the ride back and they talked about the ballet. When they arrived back at the manor she took his hand out of the car and giggled as he twirled her. He put his arm around her waist and walked her up the front stairs to the foyer. “Think I could be a ballerina?” she stepped away from him and twirled again for him.

He chuckled, “You’re too beautiful to be a ballerina.” He grabbed her waist lifting her, spun and set her down again.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Let’s go to bed.” she kissed his cheek. She squeaked as he picked her up and carried her. They walked past Itachi, she caught his eyes for a split second and smiled at him as Madara carried her away. He put her down in front of the mirror stepping behind her kissing her shoulder and running his hands down her body. She leaned back to him and sighed at his caresses.

He watched her on the mirror, she was his elegant little minx, he pulled down her zipper and let the dress fall to her feet, he went back to touching her soft skin, tracing the valley of her breasts up to the necklace on her collar, it looked like it belonged on her, the diamonds sparkling off her flawless skin. His fangs came out, she caught his eyes on the mirror, she smiled and tilted her head for him. He licked at her artery, she shivered, sighing as he sunk his fangs in her flesh, her blood filling his mouth. He moaned as he drank her, she was pressing herself to him, she wanted him again, he wanted her again. Blood dripped down to the diamonds, he cleaned up her neck, his saliva healing the puncture wounds.

Her skin felt electric, she felt like she was on fire, every time he fed on her she needed him, she turned around and started pulling at his clothes, she ran her hands up his washboard abs to his wide shoulders, gods he was built like a Greek statue, her fingers raking the hair on his chest, she pushed him towards the bed undoing his pants, he flipped her and bent her over the mattress, his fingers felt like ice on her hot skin.

Madara grabbed her leg and lifted it on the mattress, he brushed her hair aside, and saw the crimson on the diamonds, he bent back down to her neck and sunk his fangs and his cock into her, she shrieked and moved her hips meeting him. Feeding on her always made them feel an overwhelming desire for each other, he saw another drop of blood fall on the large pear-shaped diamond. He growled as he fucked her ruthlessly, feeding and sex usually went hand in hand for his kind, but it was the raw need of release. He used his supernatural speed to ram into her so fast and hard that she was cuming in shrieks, he released his own orgasm inside of her and released her throat.

“You’re all mine baby girl.” He soothed, gentle kisses on her back.

She mewled at his attention, “Yes, daddy. I’m yours.”

He took off her shoes and picked her up and put her in bed. He took off her earrings putting them on the nightstand, the necklace came off her neck, he stared at the bloodstained diamonds, licked the large stone of her blood and tossed the necklace on the floor, he’d have it cleaned later. He pulled her tiny body into him and watched her fall asleep.

It had been a week since he had taken her to the Ballet and he was taking her back to the city again, this time during the day, she was practically bouncing in happiness, he rarely took her out of the manor. He had business in the city and a few errands to run that he needed her for. He had laid out a navy pencil skirt with a blush blouse, he had also laid out a white teddy, which was unusual for him to have her wear underwear, but she liked the lace on her skin, she left the blouse unbuttoned enough for a peek. She did her hair and simple makeup, slipping into blush colored platform pumps that matched her top. She went to the jewels and picked out a simple emerald cut pink diamond drop pendant that fell between her breasts, she found a matching ring and simple diamond studs.

She grabbed a clutch as she walked out to look for Madara, he should still be in his meeting. She walked down the hall and saw people filing out, the meeting must have just ended. She caught sight of Itachi, he was talking to a man, there was something familiar in his face, she wondered if she had met him before. Her brain made the connection when they both looked up and saw her, she nodded politely. That was Itachi’s brother, Sasuke. She had seen him only a handful of times, he was now captain of the Uchiha force of upyrs. After Itachi was promoted Sasuke had been promoted to Itachi’s previous position. She had seen him in the promotion ceremony and a handful of times after.

They both bowed to her, “My Lady.”

She bowed back “Sirs, nice to see both.” She noticed an intense gaze from Sasuke, he was just as handsome as his brother, but there seemed to be something darker behind his midnight eyes.

“The pleasure is ours.” His voice was deep but lacked the kindness Itachi’s had.

“Please my Lady, you seem to be busy, don’t let us keep you.” Itachi bowed as he held the door open for her to enter.

She gave them one last smile and walked over to Madara.

He was looking over notes, she sat on the table next to him, crossing her legs. His eyes followed the contours of her calves, up her thighs, she leaned forward and saw the lace teddy cradling her supple breasts under the blouse. “You look good enough to eat.” His hands went to her legs feeling her smooth skin, his mouth followed, stopping where her skirt started. “Too bad we have a full day or I would have you right now.” He bit down gently on her thigh. “I’ll take you later.” He stood up, Daisuke appeared from the shadows with his jacket, Madara slipped his arms through, grabbed his tablet and phone and put them in his jacket pocket. “Let’s go.”

She hopped off the table taking his arm and followed him out. Their first stop was at Uchiha Enterprises, there was an important board meeting, she saw Shisui there, he gave her a smile that she returned, he always seemed so bright. Since the board meeting was closed door, she went to Madara’s office to wait for him. She was bored after forty-five minutes, she peeked outside and saw one of the administrators she had met before, Shikamaru, she walked over to him.

“Can I help you My Lady?” He always looked like he was bored, but only because he was, she knew him to be brilliant, but lazy. He was a Nara, one of the supernatural families.

She gave him a sheepish smile, “I’m a bit bored, and that meeting is going to take another three hours. I hate to be a bother but is there anything I can help with? I don’t know much, but maybe I can help with filing or something?”

He looked at her in surprise, “Oh I would never allow you to do something so menial, but there might be something you can help with in our development and research department. They may want your opinion on it.”

She perked up, “Oh that sounds interesting.”

“Let me walk you down.” He stepped around the desk, she followed him to the elevator.

He pressed a button, there was black glass he pressed his palm on and typed in a number. The elevator moved down to the middle of the building. They stepped off, she looked around, it looked like there had been an explosion, there were glass boards with equations and drawing everywhere, electronic components littered work surfaces, books and tools strewn about. She wondered how people could work in such disarray. They walked toward the back of the floor, there were three people arguing, it took Shikamaru tapping on the table for them to notice.

“These are the three heads of this department, Temari is our designer, Kankuro is our engineer and Gaara is our programmer.” He turned a hard look at them, “This is Lady Sakura.”

The all bowed at her, she blushed, it was one thing when they did it at the manner but in the outside world it seemed off putting. “Please don’t, just Sakura is fine.”

Gaara stepped up to her, his sea green eyes captivating, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Sakura.” He gave her small nod.

Kankuro reached out his hand, she shook it, “Pleasure Miss Sakura.”

Temari gave her a smile, “Nice to meet you. What can we do for you?”

“She’s bored waiting for Lord Madara to finish his meeting, she offered to help, I thought maybe you could show her some new tech and get her perspective on it.” Shikamaru answered.

Temari gave him a wry smile, “Good idea.”

“You say that with surprise.” He grumbled.

“Just wish acted on your good ideas more often.” She teased.

He sighed, “Troublesome woman.”

“You still love me.” She grinned.

“Yeah, yeah.” He muttered. “Anyways, take care of Lady Sakura, I’ll come back when the meeting has ended.” He bowed to Sakura. “They fight like cats and dogs, but they are all nice people.” He whispered.

Sakura held back a giggle, “Thank you Shikamaru.” She turned to the trio, “I apologize for interrupting, please feel free to let me know if I’m getting in your way.”

“Actually we do need test data for a few products, if you don’t mind being a test subject.” The blonde woman smiled at her. Sakura chuckled nervously.

“You make it sound like were going to shock her or something.” Kankuro teased.

Gaara rolled his eyes. “I apologize for my siblings Miss Sakura, it’s nothing dangerous I promise, we just have a few prototypes that need testing, and it would be nice to get an outside perspective.”

Sakura nodded, “I would love to take a look at them.”

“Oh, you might want to get out of those shoes though.” Temari reached into a drawer and pulled out a pair of sandals, Sakura shrugged and switched shoes. “Let’s go to prototype testing.”

All four walked to a different area, this area was clean and organized, there were displays and short descriptions for each item. They stopped her in front of a small display. There was a tray of rings. Kankuro picked one up.

“These are health monitors. Like the watches that track your steps, heart rate, sleep cycles and things like that. These are just rings, for the people that want something smaller.”

Sakura picked up a band and slipped it on her finger, “It’s clunky, it feels heavy and the design isn’t very appealing.”

Temari laughed, “I like you, straight shooter.”

“Yes we are trying to simplify the design.” Gaara picked one up to inspect.

“Can I see the inside?” she asked, not sure why, it’s not like she would understand what was going on inside. Gaara cracked open the one he was holding, “Is there no way to get smaller parts? It seems like technology is advancing to be smaller and smaller. Or maybe make the bulky part look like a stone?” she pointed at her own ring.

“For the women that might be a good idea, for the men, they tend to want a more simplistic design.” Kankuro mused.

She shrugged, “I don’t know, I’m just thinking I wouldn’t wear this now as it is now.”

Temari took down notes, “This is great feedback, maybe we need to find a different manufacturer in nanotech. Make them more streamline. Let’s go look at a different prototype.

Sakura was placed in front of a full-length mirror, “What does this do?”

“This is a smart mirror. We have a few different programing options, this one if for health and beauty.” Kankuro went to activate it, Sakura stepped up to it, the glass had a screen that blended in. She touched it and it came to life, there was a list of apps she scrolled through them. “This one has apps that can monitor skin care regiments, help with the application of products and make up by connecting to the internet and providing tutorials and guides specific to your face. It can remind you to take medications. This model is meant to be installed in a bathroom.”

“Another model is for dressing, it can archive your closet and dress you digitally to help you pick an outfit. it can archive anything, shoes, jewels, accessories, even offer hair and makeup suggestion based on your personal style, from minimalist to couture.” Gaara added.

“Another programing model is for fitness, you can make a home gym. It has an extensive library of workout videos from Zumba, yoga, weightlifting and martial arts. The impressive part is that it has a fully integrated AI that will walk you through movements or correct you if you are doing something wrong to prevent injury. If you have another app you use for workouts, it is compatible with most other subscription services. All of the models also fully integrate shopping with partner sites. If you run out of you face cream, or you want to order a new dress or workout gear, you can do it all through the mirror.”

Sakura was impressed, “This is something I could see myself using, I don’t really worry about makeup, but skin care would interest me, but I would love the fitness one.”

Temari grinned, she changed the programming function to fitness. She picked a boxing video, “Come here and try it out.”

A woman was on the mirror, she looked like a typical fitness instructor, “We don’t have a name for the AI yet.” Kankuro mentioned. “But it would introduce itself and welcome you, it would keep track of fitness goals and history.”

The AI asked Sakura to get into a stance, Sakura did her best, the AI corrected her form, Sakura adjusted her body as instructed and when she had met the AI’s request she moved her into the next movement. Sakura went on for about five minutes. “Ok, I love this, I want one.”

“We can have one sent to you, if you don’t mind testing out the glitches.” Temari offered.

“Yes please.” Sakura grinned. They walked her to a few more items, she gave them her thoughts. The siblings were all fun to be around, even when they argued with each other. She was reluctant to leave when Shikamaru came down to get her.

“We’ll send you all the things we talked about. Come bye anytime.” They all waived at her.

“I hope they weren’t too awful.” Shikamaru asked in the elevator.

Sakura shook her head, “No they were wonderful. Are you and Temari together?”

He nodded, “We just recently became engaged. I can’t believe I’m marrying into that family, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He ended with a small smile.

“Congratulations. I wish you both much happiness.” She smiled back at him. The exited the elevator, he went back to his desk as she went to Madara’s office. He was sitting behind his desk on his computer. He looked every bit the corporate CEO with his button up shirt and tie. He leaned back, her signal to sit on his lap.

“What are you wearing?” he looked down at her feet.

She blushed and laughed, “Oh, I must have left my shoes downstairs, I should go get them.”

“No come here, I’ll send someone.” He wrapped his arms around her waist as she sat across his lap and threw off her cheap sandals. “Where did you go?” he buried his face in her hair breathing her in.

She brushed her fingers through his hair. “I went to D&R, they showed me a few prototypes, and I may have asked some for myself.” she smiled sheepishly. “I hope that’s alright?”

“That’s fine. Did you have fun with the siblings?” his hand went to her thigh, caressing her warm skin.

“Yes, I like them a lot. How did your meeting go?” she grazed her nails on his scalp.

“Mmmm… that feels good.” He nibbled on her ear. “It went fine.”

“That’s good.” He sighed against her neck as she kept scratching at his head.

There was a short knock on the door, “Come in.” Madara called out.

It was Shikamaru with her shoes. “Sorry for the intrusion, Lady Sakura left her shoes downstairs.”

Sakura jumped up and picked up the sandals. “Thank you, these are Temari’s” they switched.

“I’ll make sure to give them to her.” He bowed out and close the door.

“We can have lunch after I finish some emails.” He went back to the computer, she grabbed his tablet and went to lay on the couch he had in his office.

When he finished, he kneeled in front of her and slipped on her shoes buckling the straps for her, he kissed up her calves, he moved up to her chest, undoing a few more buttons of her top. He nibbled and kissed at her chest, nipping at her nipples through the lace. She was panting softly as his lips moved over her skin, her hands were back at his hair.

“You are so perfect.” He muttered against her skin. “But we’re running late.” She pouted as he left her. “Patience baby girl.” he stood up and held out a hand for her. She fixed her clothes leaving a few more buttons undone to tease him. They walked out together, their driver taking them to a nice quiet restaurant.

After lunch they were driven to the shopping district, the high-end side. Sakura stepped out, everywhere she looked there were famous designer names, she had never gone shopping with Madara before, he usually bought her everything without asking for her input.

She turned to him, the corner of his mouth quirked up. “I have a lot of engagements coming up, we both need clothes, I thought you might want to look for yourself.”

“If that’s what you want, I don’t think I have an eye for fashion like you do though so I might ask for help.” She smirked at him.

“You can model whatever you want for me.” He chuckled.

They went into different shops she forgot which was which, they picked out items from Valentino, Burberry, Chanel, Dolce & Gabbana, Versaci, Prada, Hermes. She had never really appreciated the work of picking out an outfit, it was exhausting, she was measured and put into clothes like she was a doll. She was grateful when he told her they were going into the last shop.

She was in the dressing room trying on the last dress he had picked out for her, a skin-tight bright blue satin dress, it fell to her knees, the neck low with thin bejeweled straps. It was beautiful, as was everything in this store. She stood up straight and turned to look at herself in the mirror, the color looked good on her skin and was a nice contrast to her hair.

Sakura poked her head out to look for the girl that was helping her to zip her up, there was no one, “Excuse me, miss?” she called out, no one answered, she huffed, she walked down the fitting room trying to find someone. She then felt her mouth being covered as she was yanked off her feet. She tried to scream, the fabric that had been shoved in was muffling her shouts. She tried to kick and scratch, tears were coming down her face as she was dragged to the back of the store. She tried to look at the men, there were three, but all completely covered in black, she couldn’t even see their eyes.

“Hurry, the car is waiting.” She heard one command the others.

One hauled her on his shoulder as the others held open the back door and the ran down the service corridors. She kept trying to kick and scream, but he didn’t even grunt as her knees connected to his stomach. She noticed they were fast, faster than an Upyr, her mind reeled as it settled in a word, Vampyr.

She was thrown into a black SUV, they quickly tied her hands and ankles and blindfolded her. She spit out the rag in her mouth. “Do you know who the fuck you just kidnapped vampyrs?” she screamed.

The space was filled with laughter, she felt a hand go up her thigh, she flinched and tried to move away. “Of course we know who you are, we don’t kidnap just anyone.”

“You all must be the stupidest vampyrs ever.” She snarled “If you think kidnapping me is going to give you the upper hand know that it won’t. Madara isn’t going to lose his head for me.”

“Isn’t she supposed to be quiet and meek?” one joked.

Someone grabbed at her cheeks, she fought against it, but he forced her head back. “Listen girl, if you don’t want your jaw broken, I suggest you shut up.”

“You’re all fucken dead.” Her head snapped sideways, she felt a sharp pain across her cheek, blood filling her mouth. She laughed, she wasn’t sure why, maybe it was the shock or the fact that when Madara found her injured, he would make sure their deaths weren’t fast.

“Stupid bitch.” One sneered.

Her laughs subsided, she needed to calm down and think. She sank into the seat, they drove for about two hours, she couldn’t even see what was going on. She listened to them, they talked about her mostly, how she wasn’t what they expected, how they had heard she was Madara’s personal sex slave. They wondered how her pussy tasted. She gritted her teeth as they continued to talk about her tight little body. She was at least grateful they weren’t touching her.

“Don’t worry baby, we aren’t going to rape you. Yet.” they all cackled.

She spat in the direction of the voice. They shoved a rag back in her mouth and tied it.

When the car stopped they dragged her out, throwing her over someone’s shoulder again. She was dropped onto a cushioned chair and tied down. Then they left her alone, she sat in the heavy silence. She stretched, they had sat her in a large comfortable chair, it felt like velvet on her back. She craned her neck trying to listen for any sound, but everything was swallowed up. She sighed. They must be trying to see if she would break from sensory deprivation.

She knew there wasn’t much for her to do at this moment, she just had to wait for either an opening or more realistically, to be saved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter.  
This one has graphic descriptions of violence and sexual assault. Please read with caution.

Sakura was woken from her peaceful sleep by someone smacking her face, “Wake up whore.”

She didn’t know how much time had passed, she didn’t know if it was still the same day or the next. She groaned and tried to move away from the person slapping her face. She tried to say something and realized her mouth was still gagged.

“We are going to make this simple, I’m going to ask you questions and you are going to answer them. If I don’t get an answer or I don’t believe you then you get hurt. Understand the rules?”

Sakura bit into the gag hard, she wanted to punch the man speaking to her. She squeaked as she felt ice cold fingers on her collar starting to move down her breast. She tried to squirm away but there was nowhere to go. His hand stopped right before reaching the valley of her breasts.

“Oh not yet, though you are a pretty thing.” His voice was vile.

She growled low in her throat for him to hear.

“She’s feisty, isn’t she supposed to be as docile as a mouse.” Another rumbled from her chest. She felt another smack across her face. “Listen bitch, I’m not going to play games with you, want to play by my rules or do you want us to get straight to the pain part?”

Sakura bit down again in anger, she needed to outlast them, she needed to buy herself time. She nodded slowly. They took off the gag, she worked her jaw from the soreness, she felt a bottle of water pushed against her lips, she sputtered, and then gulped it down greedily.

“There’s a good girl.”

She finished the bottle, water dripping down her chin. “Just so you know, I don’t know anything. Like you said I’m just Madara’s sex toy, he doesn’t tell me anything other than how he wants his dick sucked.”

She heard a separate voice, “You are basically his shadow, you sit in his meetings, you expect us to believe you don’t listen and learn a few things?”

She turned to the second voice and scoffed, “You know why he has me sitting next to him? He gets antsy so he likes to finger me in the middle of meetings. I’m not sitting quietly in the background listening, I’m trying not to moan, I don’t hear anything because all I can think about are how his fingers feel inside of me as he makes me orgasm while other people are in the room. It’s a little game he likes to play with me.”

They chuckled, the first voice came back “See, maybe you are just a stupid whore but maybe you know something so we’re going to do this because if anything we get to have some fun.” His hand went down to her thigh and squeezed hard, she shivered at the coldness so close to her warmth. “Now, I heard he has a change of guard, new lieutenants, who are they?”

She made a noise of derision, “How new are you talking? He’s had the same ones for a few years now.”

She heard the scraping of a chair and it slammed in front of her. “What’s their names?”

She thought it odd they were asking, everyone knew the two lieutenants, “Itachi and Shisui.”

They made a noise of affirmation. “What are they like?”

She waited a beat before answering and a small demure smile crossed her lips, “Well Itachi, he’s tall, he’s so serious but seems like once you crack him open he’s probably a freak, he has long black hair, and his voice… deep and sexy but kind.” She bit her lower lip, “His cousin Shisui though, those two are like night and day, Shisui has cute curls, he smiles and laughs a lot he’s charming and everything is a joke but knows when to be serious. He doesn’t hide his freaky side, he’s fucked a handful of the maids and they all have glowing recommendations of him in bed. He’s wanted by all the women in the staff, even if it’s just for a night.” She felt a sting across her lap, she groaned in the back of her throat. It felt like a whip.

“Don’t play us you little slut, we don’t need to know how cute you think they are or how they are in bed.”

“You’re asking me what they are like, if you wanted something more substantial you should ask someone that actually works with them. Mostly I see them in meetings and randomly in the hall, and maybe I do think about what it would be like to fuck them, I like to gossip with the maids. They are both so hot.” She bit her lip again as she thought of their attractiveness.

“What did they talk about at the board room meeting today?”

She sighed in exasperation, “I don’t know, I wasn’t there for most of it, closed door meeting. They mentioned something about an interactive mirror and integrating that with shopping and some apps for skin and makeup and clothes. I thought about asking Madara to have one installed in our closet, sounded cool. Then I spent the meeting thinking about all the different ways it could make my morning routine easier and all the shopping I could do with a swipe, didn’t listen to the boring stuff.” She heard another crack followed by another sting on her thighs.

“Are you fucking with us?”

She swallowed back any noise of pain, she wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. “Again, I don’t pay attention, I don’t give a fuck what Madara does as long as my closet is full of designer clothes and I get what I want, all I do is bend over for him when he asks.”

“How did you end up with him?”

“He picked me off the streets when I was just a child, raised me to please him. Not a bad gig for a street rat, barely got a high school diploma, home schooled of course, Madara is a jealous man. So for me, even if I paid attention I don’t understand a fucken word being said. What the fuck am I supposed to know about business or clan politics?”

“Stupid slut.” He slapped her across the face again.

“Could you stop hitting my face?” she seethed.

“Afraid of Madara not wanting you after?”

“You can call me a whore, a prostitute, a slut whatever other colorful word you can think of, and it doesn’t bother me because you’re right. I’d rather be his whore than a prostitute out in the streets. What other prostitute can command the payment I receive? He didn’t want me for my brains, he wanted me for my looks and how often I can make him cum.” She felt the air leave her lungs as her body tried to double over, he had punched her in the stomach.

“You’re at least smart enough to land the richest man in fire country.”

“Girl’s gotta eat, I just like expensive meals.” She gasped through the pain. “I know my skills, but it was mostly luck, now it’s just keeping him interested long enough so when he replaces me I still come out on top.” She spit on the floor, she tasted blood.

She heard steps receding, she wondered if they were looking for something to use to hurt her with. Instead she heard the door open and slam shut leaving her in the dark silence again. She fell asleep again, she figured it was the best way to not let the sensory deprivation affect her. They would randomly come to give her water, feed her some nutrition bars that tasted like cardboard and let her go to the bathroom. They would ask her questions after, she kept the stupid gold digger charade. Their punishments started escalating, they cut her arms and legs following every slice with a tongue to lick up the blood, then they moved to her stomach, slashing her dress. She refused to beg, she couldn’t stop the tears of pain but she refused to break.

“I don’t know if this bitch really is as stupid as she says she is or is that good of an actress.”

They emptied a water bottle on her face leaving her cold and wet. The next time she didn’t answer questions as they wanted, they bit into her neck, she screeched in pain. It was three of them that fed off her, she wept, she had never felt that kind of pain in her life, even as a child, being beaten and starving, nothing compared to the painful blaze that consumed her.

“She tastes so good.” She heard a crash and a growl on the other side of the room.

“Control yourself, we can’t kill her. We’re done.” They all left her alone again in her pain.

They came back eventually, they forced water down her throat, they untied her and threw her on a hard surface, she assumed it was a table, they undid the bindings on the ankles and spread out her legs and tied them down again, hot painful tears fell from her eyes, soaking her blindfold, but she wouldn’t beg, it was what they wanted, begging wasn’t going to stop them anyways, she knew from experience.

“Since you have no information to give us, we are just going to have to entertain ourselves. See what your infamous cunt really feels like.” There were multiple cackles around her.

She bit her lip and tried to mentally prepare herself for their assault, to find the place in her mind that felt like she was away from her body, it had been a long time since she had to think of that place. She felt hands on her skin, it was revolting, they undid her wrists, she screamed as two vampyrs bit into each of her wrists, her right hand snapped and went numb, he had bitten down too hard, it hurt so much she couldn’t think. She felt a breath on the inside of her thigh, she let out a sobbing whimper, she shrieked as another set of fangs sunk into the sensitive flesh. She tried to recoil but they held her down. She wouldn’t break, she couldn’t fight them but she could at least not give in to them. They yanked down her dress, their cold fingers and mouths on her chest, she sobbed.

“Nice tits.”

“Fuck she tastes good.”

“She smells good.”

The words swirled her mind. She felt herself fall away from her mind into a numbing darkness. She tried to fade away the sounds of zippers being undone, how they rubbed themselves on her breasts, her stomach, over her labia. She fell into a deep darkness in her mind. Somewhere in this darkness she saw explosions against the inky blackness, like fireworks in the sky, the loud booms that preceded them. She thought of a time when she was still on the streets and there was a festival. She had seen the fireworks in the sky, she had been in awe of their beauty, like flowers made of fire. She heard her name, that was odd, she didn’t have a name as a child, Madara had given her the name of Sakura. She surfaced to reality, she didn’t feel the three of them on her anymore, she felt her ties being broken, her blindfold was removed. She blinked, still blind not having opened her eyes in so long.

“Lady Sakura, I have you.”

She didn’t immediately recognize the voice, she tried to scramble away.

“Lady Sakura, I’m Sasuke Uchiha.”

Uchiha, she knew that name, he pulled her into his arms, “We need to get you out of here.”

His face finally came into focus, yes she knew his face, she wrapped her arms around him as he ran out of the room.

“Itachi.” He called out, his brother saw him and rushed over. “Take her to safety.”

Sakura turned to look at Itachi, he took her in his arms, she held on to him. “Don’t look My Lady.” He pressed her head to his shoulder, her eyes took a quick snapshot around her before she closed them as he ran. She could hear loud booms, she now understood them to be gunshots, there were screams, what sounded like slop falling on the ground, she wondered if that was the puddles of blood she had briefly seen, there was crashing of objects, she was glad for the cacophony of sound. She knew she was outside when the fresh air filled her lungs and the sun warmed her skin. Itachi took her into a car. She didn’t let go of him.

“Please, where’s daddy?” she couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes.

“Lord Madara is inside, he’ll be here soon. Let me look at you. Are you injured?” he gently disentangled her from him. She sobbed in pain as he grabbed her right hand. Her wrist was broken, there were puncture wounds. He sat her on his lap, he took inventory of the slashes on her, more bite marks on her neck, her other wrist and her thighs. She fell on him again. “I’m so sorry we didn’t get here sooner.” He pulled out his phone and dialed, “Have a doctor ready as soon as we arrive for Lady Sakura.” He waited for the confirmation and hung up.

The door flew open and Madara entered, she scrambled into his arms and sobbed. “Daddy, don’t let me go.”

“Never again baby girl.” His hands were dripping in blood, he was covered in it and she was smearing it all over herself, but he didn’t care, she was back in his arms.

“Alpha team will escort you back, I’ll take Bravo and Charlie teams to finish up here.”

“Make sure you kill every last one of them and leave the other three for me. And Sasuke, I mean every last one of them.” Madara growled.

“Yes sir.” He closed the door and signaled for the driver to leave.

Itachi threw a blanket on her, Madara bundled her up, “She has multiple bites on her wrists, neck and inner thigh, her right wrist is broken and she has cuts all over her body.” Itachi gave him the run down of her injuries. “I already ordered a doctor to be ready at the manor for her.”

“Daddy, I didn’t beg, I didn’t break.” She mumbled before falling unconscious.

“My strong girl.” He kissed her hair and held her with trembling hands.

Madara carried her to their room, Itachi was behind them, he was shouting orders and positioned himself outside the bedroom. The doctor was already inside, the bed had been stripped down to sheets, he set her down and ripped off the remaining taters of her dress. The doctor quickly checked her vitals, looked over the worst injuries. “She’s in shock, most of these lacerations are deep enough for stiches, her wrist is broken and by the way she is breathing I am concerned about internal injuries. I need to run x-rays and an MRI. I have a vehicle ready to take her to my hospital.” she looked up at Madara as she informed him of her diagnosis.

“What if I heal her?” he looked down at his little flower, so fragile and broken, he was reminded of the day he found her.

The doctor sighed and pulled her blonde ponytail through the stethoscope she slung around her neck. “You know that can be dangerous. She will heal naturally, but it will be a long process for her.”

He couldn’t stand to see her like this, she was always laughing, she was so vibrant. He clenched his fists. “I healed her once before, she can handle it.”

The doctor bowed her head. She wasn’t going to argue with him. “I can stay in case of side effects.”

He nodded. He walked over to Sakura, he brushed back her hair, her face was bruised and swollen, he growled deep in his chest, he was going to enjoy torturing those fuckers. He extended his fangs, he pricked his thumb and opened her mouth, a large drop of his thick blood fell on her tongue. He waited.

He watched as her cuts and bites started to close, her bruises disappeared, and the swelling came down. She finally opened her gorgeous emerald eyes, she blinked, her pupils dilated, she started clawing at her skin like she had ants crawling on her and then she laughed. She was cackling, her eyes focused on something no one else could see, she tried to reach up to the empty air to grasp at something she was seeing. Soon she was mumbling nonsense, Madara let out a sigh of relief, “I think she’s going to be fine.”

“Yes, she’s high off your blood now. Can you hold her down so I can splint her wrist? I want you to bring her tomorrow for x-rays, I think a break is going to take a little longer to heal.”

They were able to wrap her wrist for the night, he managed to get her in the shower to wash away all the blood from both of them, the sheets were changed out during that time. He put her in a chamise, she was running around the room, randomly dancing to music only she could hear, she had pulled different clothes with different textures and was rolling around the floor, she was either hysterically laughing or crying. As she came down from her high she stayed motionless on the floor staring out the window to the stars. He bent down next to her. “How are you feeling baby girl?”

She stayed silent, it felt like every word weighed a million pounds in her mind too heavy to put together in a sentence, her tongue felt swollen, her lips numb. Instead she reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Let’s get you to bed.” He moved to pick her up. Her eyes widened in panic, “No bed?” he questioned. She relaxed. “Ok, floor it is. I’ll get blankets and pillows.”

Sakura wanted to look at the stars, they gave her comfort, the inky blackness of the sky and the bright speckling of lights, it was like the fireworks again. Madara came back and put a pillow under her head and covered them in a blanket. She cuddled against him, letting his strong arms and body completely envelope her in safety and warmth.

He watched her through the night, she slept on and off, but her eyes always went to the sky, a few tears fell, he would wipe them away. Right now he needed to take care of her, she needed him, but at the same time he thought of all the different ways he was going to inflict pain to the ones who hurt her. The next morning he drew a bath, putting some of her favorite oils in the water, hoping to make her feel better. She was between his legs, he put her hair up so it wouldn’t get wet and poured water down her back. She hadn’t said a word yet, he was worried if it was an effect of his blood or the trauma. She leaned on him, he rubbed her back and sides soothingly. He took her out and dried her, he pulled out a skirt and a simple blue blouse, he found a pair of flats, helped her get dressed and finally brushed out her hair. She held on to his arm as they walked to the car, she climbed into his lap during the ride to the hospital and didn’t let go of him as he took her to the doctor.

Sakura sat down on a chair, not wanting to sit on those stupid exam beds. Madara was standing next to her, his presence seemed to fill up the whole room. The door opened, a beautiful blonde doctor came in, she pulled the rolling stool and sat in front of Sakura, her honey eyes full of concern.

“Sakura, I am Doctor Senju. I am here to check on your injuries, and to see how you are healing both physically and mentally.” Her voice was kind.

Sakura nodded.

“First I want to take a look at your wrist and your abdomen. Can you please lay down?” she motioned to the exam bed.

Sakura got up slowly and did as she was told.

“I’m going to add some pressure, I want you to tell me if it hurts.”

Sakura nodded in understanding.

Doctor Senju pressed her fingers over all her ribs, she winced twice. “Ok, we are going to do an x-ray and an MRI so I can see the damage on your bones.”

Sakura nodded again.

Doctor Senju took a deep breath and looked at Madara then back at Sakura. “I have to ask you these hard questions Sakura, and I know it might be hard to talk about but I need you to communicate with me and be honest, ok?”

Sakura sat up, she knew the questions she was referring to, she agreed.

“Did they rape you?” she said it as kindly as she could.

Sakura looked at Madara, his lips were pursed but he gave her a nod of encouragement. Sakura looked down at her hands and shook her head.

“There was no penetration then?”

Sakura signaled no.

“Did they touch you?” a nod, “Where?” Sakura let out a shuddering breath, she saw Madara move towards her but she shook her head, she needed to do this. She turned to see the doctors honey eyes. She couldn’t find the words again. “Do you want to write it down?”

Sakura shook her head, it was more painful to write it down, plus her right hand wasn’t useful right now. She sighed, she signaled to her chest and between her legs.

“You had a bite there. What did they touch you with?”

She pointed to her mouth then wiggled her fingers and then motioned between her legs.

“They touched your breasts and genitals with their mouths, fingers and penises.” Sakura nodded. Doctor Senju took her hand and squeezed it. “You have been so brave Sakura. I’m going to run STD testing as well, just to be on the safe side.” The doctor pulled out a syringe and took a few vials of her blood. After, Sakura let herself be guided to another room. They took the x-rays easily enough, but she had a harder time with the MRI machine. She grabbed Madara’s hand, her eyes pleading, tears coming down.

“Baby girl, you are so strong. I will be right here, I won’t let you leave my sight.” She kept shaking her head.

“What if he’s talking to you the whole time? So you know he’s watching.” The doctor offered.

Sakura knew that she needed to do this, but the panic that filled her at being in a dark confined space was crippling, this was not something she could do right now. She hung her head and began to sob. He pulled her into his arms.

“Is an MRI necessary?” he asked the doctor.

Doctor Senju sighed, “Well I’m not going to force the poor girl, I didn’t see much in the x-rays of her ribs, so I can assume her ribs are bruised or maybe hairline fractures, which I would see with an MRI, but we can do it later, as long as she takes it easy, lots of bed rest. I’ll give her some pain killers and some sedatives. I’ll go get the prescription.” She walked off.

Madara bent down, he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe her face, his heart ached.

Sakura wanted to apologize, but the words weren’t working for her, she knew it was silly, she was perfectly safe here, but she had thought she was safe at the shop and Madara had only been a few feet away from her then too.

“Shhh, it’s ok, you don’t have to feel bad.” He kissed her forehead. “When we get home I’ll have Lita get you anmitsu.”

Sakura smiled weakly at his attempt to cheer her up, anmitsu wasn’t going to help, but his effort did. She nodded, he took her left hand as they walked down the hall. Doctor Senju put her right arm in a cast and sling, gave them a bottle of pain killers and sedatives with instructions. Sakura turned to look at her and bowed her head.

“It’s ok Sakura, I am here to help.” She pulled out a business card and wrote a number and an email on the back. “This is my private contact information, if you want to talk, you can call me, text me or email me, whichever you prefer.”

Sakura pointed to her throat and opened her mouth, no words came out. Doctor Senju gave her a comforting smile, “I’m not worried about your speech just yet, you have been through something very traumatic, I will reach out to you regularly to monitor it, we’ll work together if by a certain time you haven’t found your words yet.”

Sakura hugged her in gratitude. They headed back, she curled around him in the car again. She reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, she unlocked it and pulled out the notes app. She typed clumsily with her left hand.

**How long did they have me? **

He read it, “Three days.”

She bit her lip, suddenly she hit him on the chest, why so long? Why didn’t they get her sooner? Tears were coming down her face.

He didn’t stop her fist on his chest, “We got to you as soon as we could. We didn’t know who had taken you until the second day, we needed to get an attack plan together.”

She knew he hadn’t deliberately left her there for three days, she knew what he was saying was logical, but she felt angry. She put her head on his chest again. She grabbed his phone again.

**I heard you tell Sasuke to save the three for you, what are you going to do to them? **

He gave her a curious look, “Do you really want to know what I will do to the animals that hurt you?” his voice was steady but she could sense a rage behind it.

She thought about it, did she want to know that side of Madara? She knew it existed, but she had never truly seen it herself. She nodded slowly.

“I will torture them for three days and then I will give them a slow painful death.” He said evenly.

She wasn’t surprised by his answer, it seemed fair but somehow not enough. She laid her head on his shoulder, he rubbed her back and kissed her head.

“I wish I could do more.”

**You said kill them all**

He breathed out, “I had their clan destroyed.”

She stayed still, she didn’t know if the information made her feel better or worse, she didn’t understand the workings of a vampyr clan. They were bitten not born, no family in the traditional sense, not like upyrs. She decided to drop it for now. She was too tired to keep asking questions, she put his phone back in his pocket.

She had fallen asleep in his arms, he carried her back to their room and put her to bed. He left Sasuke posted at the door, in case she woke up before he got back.

Sakura woke up in the dark and started panicking, she was hyperventilating, then the room flooded with light and a person came to her side.

He took her hand, “I’m Sasuke Lady Sakura.”

She started breathing slower, he offered her a glass of water, she drank it slowly. Where was Madara? She handed the glass back and jumped out of bed. She started walking down the halls, Sasuke followed her. “Lord Madara will be back soon.” She turned and gave him a look of fury. She knew he was only the messenger but he was the only one to direct her anger to. She clenched her fist, she screamed. She didn’t know why she did it but it felt good, she did it again. Sasuke was trying to calm her down but she wouldn't let him near her. She swatted him away, screaming, she dropped to the floor on her knees, she started to slam her left fist on the floor, angry tears falling to the carpet.

Shisui ran down the hall. “What’s going on?” he looked at her on the floor, her fisted hands, her shuddering cries. Sasuke was at a loss for words. Shisui bent down to her, she let him, she liked his laugh.

“Hey little flower, how about we go get some hot chocolate? Lita just got a fresh shipment from the Land of Tea, the have the best chocolate in the world.” He reached for her casted arm.

She shook her head. No, she wanted Madara, “Flower, while it’s ok to cry, throwing a tantrum isn’t going to solve anything. But if you don’t want hot chocolate, we can do something else. How about some fresh air?” she looked up slowly, sniffling and slowly consented.

She was unsettled, he had called her out on her behavior, she relaxed, he was right, she shouldn’t be throwing a tantrum, she was a grown woman, not a four-year-old. He took her good hand and pulled her to her feet. She held on to his arm as they walked outside to the gardens. Her feet were bare but she wiggled her toes when she stepped on the grass, she looked up at the stars, the sky felt like a blanket surrounding her in comfort. She sat down on the grass.

“Did you want a blanket to sit on?” he joined her.

She shook her head, no she wanted to feel the grass on her skin. She laid down to stare at the sky. She watched as he loosened his tie and undid a few buttons of his shirt as he settled down next to her, he must have just gotten home from the city. She felt guilty, he was probably tired and here he was helping her. She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze in apology.

He looked down at her, smiling, “It’s all right little flower, no need to apologize.” He watched as she looked down sadly, it hurt his heart seeing her like this, she was usually full of energy and bright, but now she was meek and dull. “It’s a pretty night.” She looked up and agreed. “Do you know any of the constellations?” she pointed towards the sky, he followed her finger, “You know the big dipper.” She moved it again, “You know the Genma constellation,” he moved her finger to the brightest star of the constellation. “That’s the Corona Borealis, the gem of the crown.” She moved her finger again, “and you know the Aries constellation.” She pointed at herself. “Oh, you’re an Aries. That makes a lot of sense now.” She shot him a narrow look, he laughed, “Short-tempered, impulsive and aggressive.” She scoffed and looked away from him, “Oh come on, there’s good things too, like intelligent and hard-working and optimistic.” She turned back and pointed at him. “Me? My birthday is October 19.” She pointed to a section of the sky, he chuckled, “Yes, I’m a Scorpio.” She pointed at her head with a small upturn of her lips. “Yes, you are very smart little flower.”

She smiled to herself, she liked his nickname for her, it felt like she was talking to a friend, like he cared for _her_ not because it was his duty to care for her because she was Madara’s. She looked over to the side and saw Sasuke standing guard. Part of her felt grateful at the extra protection and another part hated the reminder of why she now had the extra protection. She closed her eyes, she breathed in the fragrant night air, then it turned sour, bile rose in her throat, she opened her eyes and sat up gasping, Shisui put his hand on her back holding her up.

Sasuke came up with a bottle of water and a pill, “Here take this. It’s for the panic attacks.”

She took the pill and water from him, she put it in her mouth but when she put the water bottle to her lips, she couldn’t drink from it and threw it. She swallowed the pill dry, she shook her head at the water bottle.

“I’ll get you a glass, is that better?” Sasuke asked.

She nodded. Mako appeared with a glass of water. She gulped it down. She brought her knees up and started crying again.

The men stared at her unsure of what to do, they wanted to comfort her but they weren’t supposed to talk to her let alone touch her.

She pulled out grass in anger, she couldn’t talk, she couldn’t be alone, she couldn’t stand the dark, and now she couldn’t drink out of water bottles. She hated herself for these weaknesses, she hated the ones that made her like this. She screamed again in rage and frustration. She felt a hand on her shoulder, but it didn’t matter what comfort they offered her, she was broken now, damaged, she felt defiled. She sobbed angrily. She felt herself being picked up by strong arms, she clenched the shirt stretched across a broad chest, she breathed in his familiar scent.

“Shhh baby girl, I have you.” Madara held her tight. He had just come back when he heard her wailing that lead him outside, he had found her huddled, surrounded by Mako, Sasuke and Shisui. He knew they wouldn’t overstep their boundaries but they all looked at her in sorrow. He was glad that they all genuinely cared for her. They all straightened up as they saw him approaching, he swooped down to pick her up. She instantly clung to him.

“She was having a panic attack, she just took a sedative.” Sasuke informed him.

“Thank you for watching her.” Madara nodded at all three of them and walked back to their bedroom, he sat down on the large armchair with her. He brushed her hair back as he waited for the sedative to work.

She listened to Madara’s strong heartbeat, it was slow, slower than a humans, but the rhythm steady. She felt numb now, she didn’t feel anything, not anger or comfort. She felt nothing. She stayed in his arms all night. Somewhere in the night he had changed her clothes and put her in a nighty, she woke up the next morning and he was gone again. She opened the door, her heart hammering against her chest, her breathing short, she sighed in relief, he was outside talking to Daisuke. He turned to her, she ran to his side.

“Sorry baby girl, I didn’t want to wake you.” He rubbed her back, “Let’s go inside and finish this.” Daisuke followed them back to their bedroom. Madara sat on a chaise and Sakura curled herself into his lap. Madara finished going over his itinerary for the next few days with his assistant. “Make sure you add an appointment with Doctor Senju at the end of the week.”

“Yes sir.” Daisuke nodded and left.

Sakura had a few questions now hearing the doctors name again. She patted his chest and realized he was just in a t-shirt, she looked over at the table and saw his tablet, her reached for it, she typed slowly with her left hand.

**Why are you taking me to a doctor from the Senju clan?**

He thought for a second, “She has chosen to be a doctor for all the supernatural community, she doesn’t become involved in clan politics. She wanted to remain neutral. Lucky for us because she’s brilliant.”

**Why do we hate the Senju?**

He looked out the window, “There’s a long history of war and death, so much that it can’t be forgiven or forgotten. We have maintained a strained peace for centuries, but recently there has been a new threat, there have been groups of Vampyrs, new clans, that have tried to encroach in our territory. Senju has supported some, in particular a clan that has been rumored in doing unspeakable things.” He looked down at her, “The leader of that Vampyr clan ordered your kidnapping.”

She sucked in a breath. **Why would the Senju support that? Why me?**

“It’s not the Senju directly, it’s the Sarutobi clan, Hiruzen Saratobi has a relationship with Danzo, Danzo named his clan the Foundation and are known in the supernatural underworld for taking unseemly jobs. As for you, Danzo has an obsession with our clan’s gifts. He wanted a trade, you for one of my lieutenants.”

**He wants Itachi or Shisui? Why?**

“They both have very special powers. Have I never told you of our gifts?” she shook her head “Well you might as well know since you got kidnapped for it. There are some Uchiha upyrs that have been gifted with special eyes. These eyes are coveted by others. Itachi and Shisui have some of the most powerful eyes in our clan. Even being so young, they both made a reputation for themselves quickly.”

She pointed at his eyes.

“Yes, I have powerful eyes too. Hopefully you will never see mine.”

**How am I healed so quickly?** she should have asked earlier, but at the time she was just grateful at not having a scratch on her, but now she wanted to know.

“I gave you a drop of my blood.” She looked at him curiously. “Upyr blood can heal humans, if they are strong enough or kill them if they aren’t. I have healed you twice now, when I found you on the streets and now. The side effect is that it’s like a drug, it gets you high. You were dancing and laughing and talking to things that weren’t there.” She blushed in embarrassment. “You went to the closet and pulled out gowns and some of my suits because you liked how they felt on your skin and rolled around on the floor.” There was a small smirk as he teased her, her face turned red. “It’s ok, I was just glad you were going to be fine.”

She looked down at her cast, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, she was glad she didn’t have to heal the traditional way. **No scars.** She stretched out her arms and lifted her nighty to see her thighs.

He moved her back onto the chaise and hovered over her, “I was terrified of losing you baby girl.” He lowered his lips on hers.

She was surprised, Madara had never actually kissed her, he kissed her everywhere else but her lips. His kiss was tender and quick. She gabbed at his hair and pulled him back down, she liked his lips on hers. She let him guide her, tilting her head for a better angle.

She was so sweet, her kisses delicate and eager to learn. He nibbled on her lips, he wondered why he hadn’t kissed her before. He lied, he knew why, it was too intimate, but after her abduction, he had been in a rage no one had ever seen him in since Izuna’s death. This woman held more of his heart than he was willing to admit. He separated from her, her lips pink and wet from their kiss. He dove back, he didn’t want to stop kissing her, gods she was perfect. She was making little sounds of encouragement as he tangled his hand in her hair, his tongue flicked out to trace her lips, hers gingerly reached up to meet his, she moaned as their tongues swirled around their mouths, she twisted his shirt in her hand, her other on his neck. His own fingers moved up her stomach, she flinched as he cupped her breasts. He stopped, her eyes wide with fear and then anger. He lifted himself off her, she screamed again, the same angry cries from the night before.

She got up, why? She wanted him! She wanted him to touch her, she wanted him to kiss her, his mouth all over her skin, so why did her body and mind betray her by reminding her of what was done? She grabbed the vase of flowers on the table and threw it on the floor in rage, glass, water and flowers splattering across the floor. She hated all of this. She went to her vanity and threw everything off it. What good was she if she couldn’t please him, let him please her?

“Sakura!” he reached her as she whirled around, he caught her before she lost her balance.

She hadn’t heard him say her name in so long, she couldn’t stop the rage inside of her. She pointed at herself and then made a sign of breaking, then she pointed at him then the door.

He lifted her face, “Sakura, look at me.” She was shaking her head in frustration. “Look at me damn it.” She stopped fighting him and looked at him, her jade eyes sparkling with tears. “You are mine.” She sobbed. “No, really listen Sakura, because I mean every word I am saying. Maybe you are a little broken and damaged right now, but what you went through has shattered others beyond repair. What you went through, there’s no way you could have come out unscathed, but you are still standing. You are mine, my beautiful, strong girl. Be patient with yourself, even my blood can’t heal everything, the scars you will bear won’t be on your skin, but don’t ever fear that I will leave you. I am proud of you and want you by my side. I made you a promise remember. I meant it then, I mean it now.”

She hiccupped and wiped her face, she remembered the promise, he had made it when he had brought her into the manor all those years ago, he promised her he would take care of her always.

“I’m sorry I failed you.” He held her against his chest until she stopped crying.

She found herself laying on the grass in the gardens again. She watched as the bees and hummingbirds moved between the flowers. Madara had asked if she wanted to go to meetings with him, she was tempted, she wanted to be by his side, but she also didn’t want to be triggered by something and cause a scene so she came to the gardens instead. There were bubbling fountains, the grass was soft on her skin, the air aromatic and the sun warm. They had brought her a tray of fruits and cheese to snack on, she knew it was a beautiful day, but she just couldn’t bring herself to enjoy it, so she just laid there watching the birds and the bees.

As lunch came around her frustration increased again, eating left-handed was difficult. Madara took her fork and tried to feed her but it just made her feel more useless.

“Come here, let me feed you, you know I like feeding you.” He tried to soothe.

She resigned herself and let him feed her not wanting to throw another fit. After they finished, she reached into his pocket for his phone.

**I’m not being very pleasant to be around. I’m sorry.**

He kissed her softly on the lips, “Don’t be sorry, I’m not very pleasant to be around right now either. Just don’t push me away.”

Most of the week she spent lethargic, she hadn’t wanted to take more sedatives, she was trying to control her outbursts and the easiest way was to be alone. She wandered from the gardens, to the sunroom, she even went to the living room she had hardly ever been to. She clicked on the television flipping through channels, she settled on a children’s movie, it seemed safe. There was a crab that sang, a mermaid that fell in love with a human and traded her voice for legs. Sakura scoffed, that mermaid was a damn idiot, what she wouldn’t do to have her words back, to talk to people. Sakura had spent her time pretending to be invisible and silent, but actually being mute was more than she could bear. She opened her mouth to try to speak, something simple, hello, her mouth moved but no sound came out. She groaned in frustration.

“I haven’t seen this movie since I was a child.”

She sat up and saw Itachi smiling at her, she moved to sit properly and motioned for him to sit.

He couldn’t really deny her, her eyes were lonely. He sat down next to her, she pointed to the movie then to him. “Our cousins would come over and put on this movie. I liked the crab and the seagull, they were funny.” She smiled at him in amusement. “Have you ever seen it?” she shook her head. “The music is great, the story, a little outdated now I think.” she grabbed his hand signaling to stay and watch. “Sure, I can watch the rest of it with you.” She tucked her feet under her and settled herself to watch.

After the movie ended she asked for his phone, he handed it to her. **It would be nice if I could get my voice back with true loves kiss. **She smiled sadly.

He looked at her, she was so forlorn. “You told Lord Madara that you didn’t beg, you didn’t break.”

**I’m breaking now**. Silent tears fell, she was tired of crying.

He sighed and took her hand, “When we stormed the place where you were being held, we found a recording. They recorded your torture.” Her lips trembled, she hugged herself. “You made strong men seem like cowards, I have made men break with less. You didn’t deserve any of that but I am in awe of your strength.” She shook her head. “Will you allow me to try something?” she shrugged she had nothing left to lose. “Look at my eyes.” She lifted her lashes and gasped as his eyes changed from midnight to crimson with a spiral pattern and started spinning.

She found herself in a field of wildflowers and open sky. She was wearing a white summer dress that fell below her knees, her hair dancing in the breeze. She spun around looking for Itachi, she found him. “Itachi!” she gasped and brought her hand to her mouth in surprise. She laughed. “Itachi I can talk!”

He walked up to her and grinned. “You have a very lovely voice Lady Sakura, and it’s nice to hear your laugh again.”

She blushed, she tucked her hair back, “Why can I talk here? Is it the power of your eyes?”

He offered her his arm, she took it as they walked. “Yes, my eyes create illusions. You can talk because you are under the illusion you can talk.”

“I assume not all your illusions are this beautiful.” She turned to look at him, his own hair following the breeze.

“No, I rarely get to create illusions this nice. They are usually more torturous.” His voice grim.

“What they did to me, I can’t forget it. I feel useless, terrified of everything. I need a fucken night light, what am I six? And the water bottle thing, I can’t even hear plastic crinkling without feeling my skin crawl. I can barely tolerate being touched.” She ended softly.

“It has been a week, give yourself time. What they did to you, even I had to look away at times.”

“Did you all watch it?” she wished they hadn’t seen her at her weakest.

“Lord Madara made the council see it, she wanted them to see your strength.” He saw her brow furrow in confusion.

“My strength?” she didn’t understand.

“You didn’t beg, you didn’t break. You were intelligent, didn’t give anything away, you bought yourself time, which was all that you could do in your situation.” He reached over putting his hand over her fingers. “Be proud of the strength of your heart.”

She placed her hand over her heart. “I just want to forget it all.”

“You can’t forget it, it won’t be easy, but I believe you to be strong enough to move past it with time.” He said gently.

She nodded, Madara had told her to be patient, Itachi was telling her it took time. She needed to be kinder to herself. “Thank you Itachi.”

“If you ever want to talk, let me know.” He gave her a lopsided smile.

She giggled, “I supposed you would be the only one I can talk to until I can find my voice again.”

“Anything you want me to say for you?”

“No, people will listen to me, even when I can’t speak.” She grinned.

He laughed. “They certainly do my lady. Everyone loves you, we are all here to help in any way we can.”

“Actually could you thank your brother, he was the first to reach me and I feel bad for screaming at him the day I came back from the hospital.”

“I’ll let him know.”

“And thank you as well for that day.” She reached up and kissed his cheek in gratitude. “And for this. It means more than you know.”

He felt his face warm up, he cleared his throat, “Of course my Lady, anytime.”

She giggled, “We should head back, people will wonder why were just sitting there staring at each other for so long.”

“Time is different here, I control it, less than a second has passed out there.”

“So we can live a lifetime in here?” she thought of how convenient this power was.

“Well no, it’s not limitless, the most I have done is half a year in five seconds and then I can’t use my power again until it recharges.”

“That’s a long time.” She remembered that he used this power for torture, no wonder he had a reputation. “What are Shisui’s and Sasuke’s power?”

“Shisui can control people’s minds, not that he needs to use his Sharingan for that. Sasuke can switch places with an object in his vision.”

“And Madara?” she was curious at the strength of his eyes.

“He can call upon a golem, Susanoo, I have never seen it with my own eyes, and should hope never to see it. I’ve heard it is a monstrous sight in battle.”

She felt a small sense of pride that he was so powerful that even his own were frightened of him. It made her miss him. “I’m ready to go back now.”

He nodded and brought them back. She blinked and smiled at him, she tried to say thank you, still nothing, she shrugged and hugged him instead. She left Itachi to look for Madara. She found him in his study, he looked up from his computer as she opened the door.

“Are you all right?” he sat up, concerned. She shook her head and climbed onto his lap, her legs on either side, she grabbed his hands to put them on her hips and then bent down to kiss him. He moaned softly at her demanding kisses, he returned her eagerness, his hands went down to grab her ass and pulled her closer to him. She kissed his jaw, then down his neck, her fingers taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt clumsily. She placed her palm flat on his chest, feeling the little hairs that trailed down his stomach. He groaned as her nails grazed his nipples. It was almost like before, he was hard, she was grinding on his lap, her little panting sighs were filling his ears. Then she tilted her neck to him in offering. He held her hips steady to stop her movements. “I won’t feed off you yet, you’re still healing and I especially won’t do it for sex.”

She bit her lip and hung her head, he caught her, she had been hoping that the lust they felt after feeding on her would make her want sex again. She nodded slowly. He caressed her cheek and kissed her softly.

“Don’t rush it. I can wait for you to heal at least.” He tapped her cast and gave her a small smile. He pulled out his phone and handed it to her, “What brought this on?”

**I just missed your touch. I want to want you again.**

His hands followed the curve of her rear down her thighs. She breathed out enjoying his touches. “Patience baby girl. What did you do all morning?” she typed out her morning to him. “I’m glad Itachi was able to help you speak.” She put her head on his chest, her fingers absently tracing circles on his torso. He turned back to his computer as they touched each other, he had been reading reports and responding to emails. After finishing, he glanced at the time. “We should get going for your appointment.” He tapped her backside. “We can have lunch in the city at that place you like.” He kissed her jaw.

Sakura came out of the hospital without a cast, after another round of x-rays Doctor Senju declared her wrist fully healed. Sakura was once again grateful for the speedy healing of Madara’s blood. They ate at her favorite Japanese restaurant, she was caught by surprise when a man came up to their table and bowed to her.

“Lady Sakura, your bravery is inspirational.” His voice held a seriousness that she recognized but couldn’t put her finger on. The man raised his head and bowed to Madara next. “My Lord, apologies for the interruption, we do miss the Lady’s presence at meetings.”

Madara turned to Sakura, “Sakura, this is Fugako Uchiha, Father of Itachi and Sasuke.” She bowed her head in response, now she understood where the brothers inherited their demeanor from. “Your sons are exceptional, pride of the Uchiha clan.” Madara praised, Sakura nodded in agreement.

“You are too kind, I appreciate the compliment. We hope to see you for the clan gathering Lady Sakura.” He bowed and left them.

The clan gathering was in a few months, she was actually looking forward to it. Things began to normalize, the first time she joined Madara for a clan meeting a week later they all stood up as Madara entered, which was usual, but then they all bowed from their waist. Sakura stood surprised, then confused as she realized they were bowing at her. “Thank you Lady Sakura for gracing the Uchiha Clan with your strength and bravery. We are deeply ashamed in our failings to protect you.”

She turned to Madara bewildered, he bent down to her ear, “The Uchiha Clan is honoring you.”

She looked around, a room full of the family heads all recognizing her, she had always been a nobody, invisible, something to be ignored, and now they were bowing to her. She felt tears welling up, she felt overwhelmed, she looked at Madara for help.

“I think our Lady is overcome with gratitude.” He pulled her seat for her. She nodded vigorously as she wiped her face.

There were a few smiles her way as she sat down and they all followed after her. Madara laced his fingers in hers and started the meeting. They mostly talked about the Clan Gathering, logistics, which clans were coming among other things. She stared at Madara’s fingers in hers, she felt a swell of pride, he was proud of her, she was his woman, not just his baby girl.

She started joining Madara at meetings again, their routine returned, she still couldn’t stand the sound of plastic crunching, luckily there wasn’t much plastic in the manor anymore, Itachi probably said something, she still had a night light to help with the night terrors which were less frequent. Madara would hold her and kiss her face and her hair until she calmed down and fell back asleep. He was sweet and gentle with her, even when she tried to temp him with more.

She met Itachi in the hall one afternoon, she grabbed his arm and pointed to his eyes and motioned to talk. His eyes spun and she was at a beach. She was wearing shorts and a light flowy tank top. He was in linen pants and matching top. “Why a beach?” she wiggled her toes in the sand.

He shrugged, “I haven’t been to the beach in a while.”

“Do you take a lot of time imagining clothing?” she looked down at herself, it was a cute outfit.

He flushed, “It’s usually outfits I’ve seen before. How are you doing? I see the cast is off already.”

She flexed her wrist, “Yeah all healed. I’m doing better I guess, I met your father.”

“He had mentioned he saw you a week ago at a Japanese restaurant.” He held out his elbow for her to take as they walked.

“Are all the Uchiha men in your family so serious?” she teased.

He opened his mouth, but then closed it. He nodded, “Seems hereditary.” He smirked back a little.

She laughed, “I’ve seen you smile.”

He offered her one now, “Having Shisui around means at least some of his fun nature rubs off. Though I’ve been told I take more after my mother in personality. The only time you might see my brother laugh is when he’s with his best friend, maybe someday you’ll meet him.”

They walked down the beach letting the water cover her feet, it felt so real. “Do you practice your illusions on yourself?”

He shook his head, “No, it’s difficult to do to myself. But this is nice, I have a reason to conjure pretty places. So please feel free to ask me to talk, it only takes a second.” The corner of his mouth quirked as she giggled at his joke.

“You are funny Itachi. What if I asked to reenact that movie we saw?” Suddenly she had a mermaid tail and shells for a bra, she was laying on the rock on the beach and he was dressed as the prince. She laughed, “This is amazing!

“Do you want the singing crab too?” he teased.

She chuckled, “I think I’m good.” she splashed the water with her tail. She couldn’t stop laughing. “It’s so realistic.”

He stood next to her, “That’s why I’m so good at what I do.” His voice pained.

“Is it hard for you?” she asked.

“It’s an odd question coming from you. The tortured asking a torturer.” He stared at her emerald eyes, then looked off into the distance. “My eyes are used for torture. I can create their worst nightmares, I can make them believe they’re safe, I can hurt them, and because it’s so real they can’t tell the difference. I may not be physically hurting someone, but sometimes I feel what I do is worse.”

His eyes were troubled, she knew he did what was asked of him for the clan, but she could tell he didn’t enjoy it. She reached for his hand. “When was the last time you watched a sunset with a mermaid?”

He chuckled, “It’s been too long, especially one as beautiful as you.” She blushed.

He bit the inside of his cheek, he shouldn’t have said that, it spilled out before he could stop himself, even in this ridiculous look, the sun shone on her skin making her glow against the setting sun. He felt the warmth of her fingers in his hand and watched the sunset with her. He may have made it take longer than was natural. It was his world here after all.

Sakura woke up one morning, she was surrounded by Madara’s wild hair and his heartbeat. He rolled over to brush her hair back and kiss her face and her lips. She basked in his attentions, when he started to pull away she pulled him back, she wanted to keep feeling his lips on her skin. He traced her jaw and started moving down her neck. She stiffened when he reached where they had bitten her.

“Baby girl, I can’t hurt you.” He leaned back.

She felt tears starting to form. She grabbed his phone. **Please help me, please try.**

He looked at her sadly. **Do you not want my body anymore? Am I too dirty?** She whimpered.

He came back to kiss her deeply, “No Sakura, you are mine, I just hate the way you remember all the things that were done to you which in turn makes me angry.” He breathed in her hair. “How can I help you when its juts going to cause you pain.”

**Maybe don’t touch were they did. Start slow.**

He kissed her shoulders, his hands followed the curves of her body. He started kissing her collar. She tapped him on the shoulder and shook her head.

She knew he was confused, but she couldn’t be on her back. She pushed him on the mattress and climbed on top of him. She gave him a smile and nodded. Maybe this would be better. He pulled her down and went back to her collar, his hands on her back, she was feeling good again.

Her little sighs encouraged him to continue, he didn’t go to her breasts, he would wait for her. He spent the morning kissing and touching all over her body, reclaiming her piece by piece. He noticed that she had picked out a skirt, she had been covering up lately and she held herself straighter the rest of the day.

He wouldn’t miss an opportunity to shower her in kisses and touches. Every time taking back more of her skin for himself until he was lavishing her nipples weeks later. She was sitting on his desk purring, her hands in his hair guiding him. “I missed your perfect breasts in my mouth.”

She moaned in approval. She missed him touching her chest, she was elated that her mind and body was accepting him again, she wanted to be his again. There was still one place on her body that still caused her to freeze when he came near, the inside of her thigh where the vampyr had torn into her skin with his fangs. She kept telling herself to be patient. She wished he would let her please him, even at least with her mouth, but he had told her he would wait until he could please her back. It was no fun if she didn’t enjoy it as much as he did.

There was a short knock, he growled in irritation, “Enter.” He suckled on her nipple once more before looking up to see who it was. She slipped her blouse back on, he pulled her down to his lap. Itachi and Shisui entered, they were supposed to report back on the clans that have yet to confirm their attendance.

Sakura’s skin was hot, she almost cursed the interruption, she was starting to feel like herself again. She leaned on his chest as they talked.

“The Aburame and Inuzuka clans are coming due to their ties with the Hyuga.” Itachi informed. He could see her out of the corner of his eye, she was back to being in Madara’s lap, her soft breaths, her misbuttoned shirt, there was a pang in his chest. He cleared his throat, she wasn’t his, she belonged to another. “The Hatake’s have yet to return an answer. The Namakazi have declined, as well as the Fuma clan.”

“The Hatake’s are getting on my last nerve. It’s just like Kakashi to wait until the last minute.” Madara leaned back into the chair, she curled into him. “The Hatake’s will be here, they will just be late to respond.”

“The Jinchuriki will be attending as well.” Shisui added.

Madara looked at him impressed. “How did you manage the convince the Nine Daemons to come?”

Shisui grinned, it made Sakura smile, “I can be very persuasive.”

“Sasuke asked Naruto.” Itachi added.

Shisui gave him a look of betrayal. “But I convinced Sasuke to ask Naruto.”

Sakura giggled, Madara chuckled. “As long as it was done. Good work, thank you.” He dismissed them and turned back to the woman in his arms. “Now, where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.  
Please leave your thoughts, comments, questions. i appreciate each one.  
Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gathering is here!  
Hope you enjoy! Kind words of encouragement, thoughts, comments, favorite parts all encouraged.  
Thank you!

As the Gathering came closer, the manor was full of people buzzing around, cleaning, organizing, decorating. There were shipments of food, drinks, liquor, flowers, everything for a lavish celebration. Sakura was becoming anxious at the amount of people around, she found herself in the library often, even her bedroom didn’t escape the flurry of preparations. There were racks of gowns and suits that had been brought over for her and Madara to choose from. She was walking out of the library when she bumped into someone.

“Oh! I’m so sorry Miss!” the woman apologized.

Sakura waived her hand in dismissal and gave her a smile, she took her in. She was tall, long blonde hair, sky blue eyes, she was in a pantsuit with sky high stilettos, holding a tablet and fabric samples.

“I’m Ino Yamanaka, the event coordinator. I seem to have gotten a little lost getting to the ballroom, this place is so big.” She gave her a sheepish smile.

Sakura laughed, this place was huge, she quirked her head and motioned Ino to follow. She had heard the name Yamanaka before. She passed a vase of lilies and remembered. Sakura touched her arm, pointed at her and then the flowers. Ino looked at her trying to understand.

“Oh, yes! My family owns Yamanaka Flower’s. I run the event section of the business.”

Sakura kept walking, Yamanaka was another supernatural family, but they weren’t allied to the Uchiha or Senju, if she remembered, they had their own alliance with another two clans, the Nara and the Akamichi’s, they mostly stayed out of the large disputes, they were old clans that commanded respect even if they were smaller. She was interrupted from her thoughts as Sasuke walked up to her.

“Lady Sakura, Lord Madara would like you to meet him in his study.” He stood waiting for her to follow him.

Sakura shook her head, she held out her hand and Sasuke placed his phone on her palm. The people closest to her had become accustomed to this. **I will go after I take Ino to the ballroom.**

“But, my Lady…” Lord Madara’s orders were law.

She gave him a fierce look, flipped her hair as she turned, grabbed Ino’s hand and walked away, Ino trailing behind her.

“Oh! You’re Lady Sakura.” Ino was surprised at the strength in the petite woman as she was dragged down the hall. She glanced behind her and saw the man following them. “Who’s the cutie?” Sakura glanced back and giggled. She pointed to Ino’s tablet. “Oh sure, here.” Ino unlocked it and handed it over.

**He’s Sasuke Uchiha.**

“He’s handsome. Is he single?” Ino gave her a wink.

Sakura scoffed in amusement. **I don’t know, he’s not very talkative, maybe you can find out.** Sakura gave her a knowing smile and left her at the entrance of the ballroom. They waived at each other. Sakura hoped she would see her again, she seemed bubbly. She didn’t get to meet too many people that weren’t Uchiha’s. Sasuke stepped beside her as they walked back to Madara.

She walked into his study, he was leaning on his desk talking to Itachi and Daisuke as they both took notes. She went to sit in the large leather chair Madara had. She didn’t know why Sasuke had tried to make her rush, Madara was clearly still busy. She grabbed a book, something to do with economic game theory and flipped through it as she waited. Madara came to her as soon as they were alone, he bent down to kiss her, she looked at him expectantly.

“A few things arrived for you today.” He kissed down her jaw to nibble on her ear.

She sighed playing with his hair. He pulled himself off and lifted her to her feet. She gave him a look of annoyance.

“You are getting a little sassy baby girl.” He patted her ass as he laughed. “Come on, you have gifts to open.”

She followed him to a room that had floor to ceiling windows that looked out to the forest. It was filled with workout equipment, she knew it to be the gym, she was curious as to why he brought her here until she saw her gift. It was the workout mirror that the Siblings had shown her. She beamed at him and ran over to look at it. There was a note taped to it, she opened it.

_Miss Sakura,_

_Thank you for your help, we took your advice and made some improvements. Please feel free to let us know how else we can make it better._

_Best wishes,_

_Temari, Kankuro and Gaara_

She couldn’t help smiling, Madara came up behind her, “They also sent this.” He pulled out a small jewelry box and opened it, inside was a stunning white gold ring with pink stones. He took it and slipped it on her finger. “They said they made this one special for you, and since you need a phone to work with that ring, I ordered you a phone.”

She took the phone from him, she had never had her own phone, she never needed it, she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do with it other than play games on it and for the time being talk through it. She pocketed the phone and studied the ring, she couldn’t even tell it wasn’t just a regular ring other than it felt heavier than a normal ring should.

“It does all that health monitoring stuff and I had them add a GPS so I know where you are.” She turned to him and buried her face in his chest.

She was grateful for her gifts and for his thoughtfulness. To some people it might have felt constricting to know they were being monitored, but after everything, she felt relief that he could find her easily. She was never going to take it off. She pulled out her new phone.

**Just you though, I don’t want everyone following my every move.**

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, “All right just me, unless it’s an emergency.” She conceded and kissed his cheek.

One morning, Madara had left early for a meeting, Sakura laid in bed and thought about him, his strong arms, his large hands, his mouth and tongue, her desire was growing again. She wondered if she should try to touch herself first and see how she handled it, she had been trying and each time got closer to a climax. She brought to mind some of her favorite memories of them together, the way his fingers would dig into her skin, his teeth on her breasts, his cock inside of her. She let her own hands start at her neck, imagining his kisses, down her collar and finally her breasts. She mewled as her fingers tugged and pinched, it felt good, she could feel that pooling of liquid fire in her stomach, she smiled and continued.

One hand moved down her stomach to the apex of her thighs, she spread her legs, dipping her fingers past her folds, she gasped, she was wet. Her fingers went to play with her clit, slow flicks making her shudder. She settled on a rhythm as she imagined his mouth doing it instead, she groaned. She kept touching herself, it took her longer than she remembered but she finally reached her orgasm. She arched off the bed as her fingers kept moving, she wanted it to last. The door opened as she sank back on the mattress, she was still panting.

Madara watched her heavy breathing, the flush on her skin, her hands still across her stomach. He went up to her, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. “Did you just orgasm?” she nodded as she brought her fingers to his lips, he sucked them clean, tasting her sweet honey. “What were you thinking about?” he kissed her shoulder. She pressed a finger on his chest. “What was I doing?” she grabbed his hand and put it on her thigh, she held him there for a moment while she focused on the warmth of his hand.

She went to his tie, he held her hand steady, she whimpered, she wanted him so badly, she wanted him to make her his. “Please.” She whispered. They looked at each other, it was the first word she had said in weeks. He kissed her hungrily. He climbed on top of her, she spread her legs wide for him. He threw off his tie and pulled off his shirt, she went to his pants and soon enough they were both naked.

He kissed her neck and nibbled on her shoulders, she didn’t flinch at his touches. He missed her, he missed the way she moaned for more, the way she rocked her hips, her legs were rubbing against his, he grinded against her mound, she was so wet, she whined as his tip tickled her entrance.

“Please...” She breathed.

His chest rumbled, he missed her voice most of all. He entered her slowly, pulling out and pushing back in further with every inch. “I missed how you feel baby girl.” He was surrounded by her warmth. He stayed still, wanting to enjoy it.

She pulled him down to kiss, he held her close, his arms under her shoulders, she whimpered against his lips as he started to move slowly. She hooked her feet behind his knees, her fingers deep in his hair, he was kissing her everywhere he could reach. This was different that the usual way they fucked, this was tender and slow and she loved it.

He wanted to be careful with her but more than that he wanted to take his time. He hadn’t had her in months, and now there was a different energy than the raw lust they shared. She keened her head back and cried out as he changed the angle of his thrust.

She whined and made a noise of encouragement. She tried to say more, but still couldn’t. She panted, he kept going, it felt incredible, “Aaah!” she gasped into his ear.

Her walls were starting to contract around him, she was close. “Are you going to cum for me baby girl?” he growled.

She nodded with a moan of affirmation. He snapped his hip and she was gone. Her body stilled before convulsing under him.

She screamed gripping his hair hard enough to make him wince. He pumped into her a few more times, her walls squeezing his orgasm out, he groaned as he filled her. “Fuck! So good.”

She nuzzled into his neck breathing hard.

“My baby girl.” he kissed her hair and held her.

Sakura was trying on clothes, she had been delaying it, but she couldn’t avoid it any longer. Madara was too busy to do this with her, he had brought stylists to help her. It was a duo, Kotetsu and Izumo, they were sweet and funny, and partners as she found out. They couldn’t stop touching each other, holding on to each other’s hands, shoulders, a palm on the back of the other, she thought it was cute.

“All right little blossom, time to find the dress that is going to bring the king to his knees.” Izumo grinned at her.

She laughed, Madara at her feet, now that was an image. She was back to feeling like a doll again, they dressed her up, jewelry and shoes were all over the dressing room. They took pictures and talked about how they would do her hair and make-up, they were detailed and meticulous, they tried to make it fun but as night came she was exhausted and starting to feel on edge. Then they pulled a dress that made her blood turn to ice, she suffocated. It was bright blue. She ran out of the room, luckily she had longue shorts and a tank top on but she didn’t bother with shoes, she needed to get away. She burst into the sunroom and sank to the floor trying to slow her heart and control her breathing. She felt hot tears land on her thighs, she brought her hands to her face, they were shaking, she was shaking. She wept.

The horror that swept her turned to anger, she thought she was doing better, she thought she was past the worst of it, but then she sees a dress the same color as the dress she was wearing that day, and she was back to being a broken mess. She bent down and started slamming her fists on the ground screaming in agony. She heard a pair of feet running to her, a set of hands grab her shoulders and lift her face up.

“Little flower, it’s ok to cry, it’s ok to be angry.” Shisui pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her tears away.

Sasuke stepped up, with a pill in his hand, Sakura smacked it away, she hated those pills, she hated feeling the numbness, like she wasn’t a person at all anymore.

“He’s just trying to help.” They both looked at her in concern.

She hated the way they were looking at her, like she was something to pity, a wounded animal that needed saving, she hated feeling like that. She roared again, there was a table next to her, she shoved it to the ground, a vase shattering. She stood up turning to the next thing she could destroy, Shisui grabbed her arm and yanked her back to him, he held her, his hands on her shoulders. She started hitting his chest, if it hurt he didn’t show it and let her continue until her arms fell to her side, too tired to go on.

He gave her a hard look. “It hurts, I can see that, but lashing out and destroying the house isn’t going to help. If you need to feel like shattering something because that’s how you feel inside I can help with that.”

She sniffled, he wiped her tears again.

He lifted her chin, “Now Little Flower, have you ever swung a bat?” he smiled at her.

She shook her head, she didn’t think she had ever swung a bat.

He hooked his arm around hers, “Its ok, it’s easy I’ll show you.” He turned to Sasuke, “Can you get your brother and set up some bottles for us.

She was confused but intrigued. She let herself be guided to the other end of the manor, there was a separate building on that side for security and household personnel. They reached the other end, she stopped and signaled at her bare feet.

“Oh, no worries I’ll get you shoes when we get there, in the meantime, hop on.” He bent down, she climbed on his back. She pressed her cheek to his back, she hadn’t been carried like this in years. She blushed and held on to him as they walked across the grounds. They made it to the shooting range. He sat her down on the counter. He pointed at some boots in the corner, “What size are you.” She raised seven fingers. He searched and came back. “I found eights, but not sevens is that OK?”

She nodded, he slipped her feet in and laced them up for her, she felt her face warm up again, he was being so kind. Soon the door opened, Sasuke and Itachi came in with cases of empty bottles, and some metal bats.

Itachi smiled at her. “Lady Sakura. We are going to let out a little aggression tonight.” They set down the cases and gave her a bat. “Hold that while we set up.”

She felt the weight of the bat in her hands.

“Let’s do a few practice swings.” Shisui grabbed a bat for himself. She hopped down and watched him swing. She mimicked him, “That’s great, that all there is, just hold on tight with your hands like this.” He adjusted her grip, “and you are going to use your whole body for the swing.”

She smiled at him.

“All done. Let’s smash some bottles.” Itachi called out. They had set up a tall wooden box and had bottles lined up.

Sasuke passed out goggles and gloves. “Safety first.”

They each demonstrated how to hit a bottle and smash it against the wall. She was surprised how much she liked the violent sound of glass shattering. When it was her turn, she swung but not hard enough and the bottle just clattered on the floor. Shisui was laughing and the brothers were trying to contain their sniggering, she gave them an annoyed look. Shisui recovered first.

“Come on princess, add some more strength to the swing, don’t be afraid of it.” She scoffed at him calling her a princess. She turned back to the bottle and readied her stance

“Wait, let me help you.” Itachi came up to her and adjusted her form, their eyes met, his were spinning and she was in a forest. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She still had the bat in her hand, she lowered it and turned away from him. “I don’t know how to handle this Itachi. One moment I’m fine and the next I’m falling apart over a blue dress.”

“It was what we found you in. It brings back memories.” He wanted to cradle her in his arms, to help take the pain away, but even here, she wasn’t his. “I’m afraid I don’t know what to say to you. I torture people, I don’t try to heal them after.”

She turned back to him, “You are helping me now.” She looked down at herself, he had her in a light pink chiffon dress. “Why do I never have shoes on with you?” she could feel the damp earth and needles from the pine trees.

“Feeling the ground can be calming, but I can give you shoes if you would like.”

She shook her head, “No, I think you’re right, it does feel good.”

She started walking deeper into the forest, he followed her in silence, she didn’t know what she would find, what he had conjured up, but she needed to move, she couldn’t stand still. She started running, the forest became thicker, there was less light, she tripped and was in his arms. She sobbed into his chest. “I’m tired of feeling this way. Scared and helpless.”

“You are not weak Lady Sakura. Feel angry, feel sad, feel everything, don’t try to control it, don’t try to bottle it up. I’m not saying go around and destroy furniture, you need an outlet and you have people around you that can help.”

“I’m tired of the tears Itachi.” More kept flowing down her cheeks. His thumb gently swiped away some tears. She leaned into his hand as he caressed her cheek. She felt comfort and care in his hands.

His heart broke at seeing her so filled with sorrow, she was craving touch, she gripped his shirt as he stroked her face. Her eyes fluttered closed, he bent down and kissed her head. His heart sank, he had gone too far, but he felt an undeniable pull to her. “I’m sorry, I just…”

“It’s ok.” She was surprised at his affection, she buried her face in his chest because she felt her face warm up. She also didn’t know what to do about the fact that her heart skipped a beat when he kissed her hair so innocently. He held her awkwardly, the calmness of the moment broken. “Ok, teach me how to swing a bat, I can’t get back and embarrass myself again.” She tried to change the atmosphere to something lighthearted. She stepped back from him and gave him a smile.

He chuckled, “Yeah that last one was pretty embarrassing.”

She scoffed in fake insult, “Well then show me.” The surroundings changed to a grassy area, they spent almost an hour in his mind practicing until she was ready to come back to the same second she had left. She adjusted her stance in front of the box, no one noticing she had been gone for hours with Itachi.

“All right now just swing as hard as you can.” Itachi stepped back.

She did as instructed and felt the glass shatter as it connected with the bat and the rest break against the wall. She laughed, that did feel good. She did it again. She did another handful of bottles then she smashed the glass on the ground until she was satisfied, she wiped her brow, she was sweating. She turned to them, they all smiled at her.

“Feel better?” Shisui asked her. She nodded. “Good, we have another case to go through.”

They all finished smashing as much glass as they could, they pulled out some beers from the fridge that was kept here. Sakura took one and sniffed it, she wasn’t sure if she had ever had beer before.

“Never had a beer before My Lady?” the way Itachi emphasized my lady, she could tell he was teasing her, she smirked at him and took a gulp, she made a face of dislike, beer tasted gross.

They all laughed at her, “To be fair, this is shit beer.” Shisui took a sip. “Not like the fancy wine you drink.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and kept drinking the beer. She sat back and watched as they all joked and laughed with each other, she liked seeing Itachi and Shisui laugh, even Sasuke cracked a smile. Once she finished her dreadful drink, she found a broom and started cleaning up the glass, they all joined her and had it cleaned up in no time. Shisui carried her back to the manner as she left the boots behind. She pulled them to the kitchen.

“Now you want hot chocolate?” Shisui smiled at her as she nodded.

She turned on the stove, pulled out a pot and poured in the milk. She found the chocolate, she stirred it in until it was the right consistency. She poured it into mugs and went to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a mint vodka and a chocolate liqueur, and lastly whipped cream. She set it on the table for them, she bowed her head in thanks.

“Don’t worry about it Lady Sakura.” Sasuke smiled at her, they all murmured in agreement. They made their hot chocolate and drank it.

Sasuke’s phone rang, he picked it up “We are in the kitchen sir.”

Sakura perked up, was Madara back? He hung up, she tapped the table in question. “It was Lord Madara, he just arrived, he said for you to head back when you wanted.”

She sank back into the chair, suddenly she felt deflated, she had felt like she had been in a little bubble where she forgot what had happened and now it had burst and she remembered again. She finished her mug and started to clean up.

Itachi stopped her, “We can clean up, you can go. Sasuke can take you back.”

She nodded, she suddenly felt exhausted. She went back to her room, Madara was in the shower, she jumped in with him. He kissed her forehead and cleaned her.

“Why were you all sweaty?” he rinsed off the soap from her body. She turned to the foggy glass and drew a bat, a bottle and an explosion. He looked at her drawing carefully, “You were smashing bottles?”

She grinned and nodded.

“Did it help? I heard what happened.” he asked softly.

Her smile dropped, she nodded and then pressed her thumb and index finger together, it helped a little.

When Kotetsu and Izumo came back there was a flurry of apologies from all sides until they all hugged each other and laughed, moving on and trying on dresses again. It didn’t take as long this time and she went for a walk hoping to calm her mind. She went outside to the gardens, she saw Itachi sitting on a bench, his elbows were on his knees, his eyes sunken, he looked exhausted. She went to sit next to him, he looked over at her and gave her a halfhearted smile. She signaled for them to talk.

“I’m sorry Lady Sakura, I can’t today. My eyes aren’t up for it.” He looked down.

She could see the redness in and around his eyes. He must have been using them. She could guess what he had used his eyes for today. She placed her hand over his on the bench and sat next to him in silence as they watched the flowers.

Itachi could feel her warmth so intimately next to him, the breeze brought her very human scent to him, he could smell her blood. He felt his fangs slide down behind his lips. He had overused his powers, he needed to feed. He could just lean over and sink his fangs into her thin flesh and drink up her sweet delicious blood. He felt himself starting to lean over, then the air shifted, he shook himself, snapped his fangs back and stood up. “I’m sorry My Lady, I must be going. Thank you for your company.” He quickly bowed and rushed off.

Sakura watched him run back into the manor, he was probably tired and didn’t want to deal with her today. She sighed and went to find Madara. She found him in the sunroom, he was on his tablet drinking a glass of scotch. He barely looked up at her, but she knew he was aware of her presence, he opened his arm and adjusted himself on the large chair so she could slide into his body. She kissed his neck and jaw in greeting.

He had been reading an article but put his tablet down as her lips teased him, he drank the rest of his scotch setting the tumbler down and turned his attention to her. He adjusted her on his lap so her back was to his chest and spread her legs out. She was wearing a light thin strapped green dress with nude sandals, he held her open with his knees. He brushed her hair to the side and gave her neck a long lick, she shivered. “How was your day? Did you pick out a gown?”

She leaned her head back to his chest and nodded.

He started kissing her warm skin, his fingers traveled up her knees, he could see down her dress, her nipples were hard. His mouth reached a strap, he took it between his teeth and guided it off her shoulder, she got the hint and shrugged them both off leaving her top bare to him. “I had a rough day, I need you. Is that ok?” he breathed into her skin. She ground her ass against his groin and smiled at him. “Such a good girl I have.”

She bit her lip as he started moving against her. She was glad he wanted her, she wanted to make him happy, she wanted him to see her as he used to. It made her feel desired and sexy. It was odd for him to ask, and while she knew why and appreciated it, at the same time she wished he didn’t, she wished he would just take her like he used to. His fingers brushed past her inner thigh, she held her breath for a moment and then gasped as they swiped at her slit. His other hand undid his pants pulling out his length to rub against her mound. She moaned as his hips moved up to her, teasing her.

He was covering his cock in her slick, she was making such delicious sounds as his hands went to pluck at her pert rosy nipples. “My beautifully girl.” He breathed against her skin. Seeing her flawless skin made him glad he had used his blood to heal her, that she had no scars to mar her body, he didn’t think he could stomach seeing the reminders of his failure on her. Now he just wanted to make it up to her, to please her and make her forget. He knew how she worked, she liked being used by him, he could feel it, she liked the games they played in public, in fact she was the one that had started them. His naughty little girl. He sunk himself into her pussy. She groaned low in her throat. “You like that baby?” he brought her face to his, her eyes glazed over in lust.

Sakura loved how he felt inside of her, stretching her walls, filling her up. She loved that she could enjoy it, that she could enjoy him, that she could lose herself in him. She moaned as he moved, sliding in and out, starting slow, his hands palming her mounds, his lips ghosted over hers but didn’t kiss her, he was watching her face. She slipped her tongue past his lips and ran it over his teeth, his fangs came out, she licked them. He growled and started moving faster. She was bucking with him, crying out, sobbing in pleasure.

“Baby I want you to cum on my cock.” His fangs grazed her lips. She whimpered. “Gods you are so fucken perfect.” He looked down the landscape of her body, the green fabric pooling around her waist, covering their union. He picked up the pace, using his enhanced speed and then she was screaming as her pussy gripped him tight. She leaned her head aside, giving her neck to him.

“Please…” she was lost in the pleasure but wanted more.

He kissed her neck softly, he could see the blood flowing underneath her creamy skin, she was begging him, with a rumble from his chest he sank his fangs into her. He held her tight as she convulsed and came again shrieking in pleasure. He filled her up as he climaxed, squirting every drop deep inside her, and then he filled himself with her, her sweet fresh blood. His eyes closed in enjoyment, his mouth coated with her rich life.

She heard the door slam shut, Sakura slowly opened her eyes, she could still feel Madara gulping down mouthfuls of her. She felt bliss. She slowly realized someone had come in and was standing in front of them.

Madara looked up but didn’t release her throat.

“Oh. I’m so sorry My Lord.” Itachi had heard her screams and had come to check on her, it had now just registered what type of screams they were. He turned to leave.

“Stay.” Madara growled, his mouth full.

Itachi cursed silently but did as he was told. He stood awkwardly trying not to stare at her, trying not to breath. His nose flared at the smell of her sex and the scent of her blood, his eyes practically rolled as it filled him, it took all his concentration to keep his fangs retracted. He had burst in just as she orgasmed. He berated himself, he was too involved with her, he cared too much, he should have stayed away, but he thought she needed him, he thought she was in trouble again, and like a fool he came to her. Instead she was on top of Madara, her legs spread out, in his arms as he fed from her. Her perfect breasts for him to see, her beautiful face, even more so after being pleasured, he saw a drop of blood drip down her chest. He was at least grateful her dress covered up everything else.

Madara had his fill, licking her skin to heal the puncture wounds. He noticed Itachi’s fangs come out at the sight of her blood. “Have you fed yet?”

“Not yet sir.” Itachi scolded himself for his weakness, in his rush to get away from her earlier, he had locked himself in his room instead of looking to feed. He had just come out to take care of that need when he heard her screams.

“Why are you here?” Madara looked down at Sakura, soft moans leaving her lips, she was semi-conscious, a smile on her lips lost in euphoria.

Itachi shifted on his feet. “I thought I heard screaming from Lady Sakura and came to see if she was all right. Especially after the other day.” All of this was true.

Madara watched him carefully. “I suppose I should thank you for your concern for her.”

“I’ll will take my leave My Lord.” Itachi bowed and turned to leave.

“Thank you for your work today. Go feed, you look dreadful.” Madara turned back to lick the remaining blood from her skin.

“Yes sir.” Itachi closed the door behind him. He rushed to find his maid, the one he would feed on. All the human servants in the manor were specially chosen to also be of service to them when they need to feed. He needed her now. He found her in the kitchen, she was a pretty violet haired woman. She looked at him and knew exactly what he needed, he never used her for anything else. “I need you now.” He growled against her ear. She grinned, took his hand and dragged him to a pantry.

He would normally take her to his room but his need was too great. He pushed her against the pantry wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands in his hair as she pressed him to her neck. His fangs were still out, he pierced her skin, warm delicious blood flowing into his mouth. They both moaned and started rocking into each other. His hand pushed up her skirt, he undid his pants, moved her panties aside and shoved himself deep into her heat. She screamed. He fucked her, the items on the shelves rattling with each thrust, their grunts filling the small room, he had her climaxing in moments. He thought of Sakura, the sound she had made when she climaxed, the look on her face, he wondered what she tasted like, what she felt like, if her scent was any indication, she would be incredible. His cock twitched as he released himself inside of her. He finished drinking from his maid, healed her and held her as she caught her breath.

“Thank you Yugao.” He watched her eyes slowly open.

“No, thank you Master Itachi.” She gave him a small smile.

He wished she wouldn’t call him that and then wondered what it would sound like coming from Sakura. He lowered her down, they fixed their clothes. He looked her over, she was a very good-looking woman, she had been working at the manor for almost three years now, she was the only one he would come to. He liked the way she smelled and tasted.

“Master Itachi, you know you don’t have to wait so long, you can feed on me more often so you don’t have to suffer hunger.” She ran her fingers down his chest.

He knew he could, and he knew she wouldn’t ever say no, in fact she would love it, but he hated taking advantage of her more than necessary. “Yes, well, thank you again.” He left the pantry and walked back to his room, he laid on the bed staring at the ceiling reveling in self-loathing.

The week of the gathering there was not a moment of silence. Lita was cooking to sample food for the Gathering. Sakura went down to the kitchen. Lita set up plate after plate in front of her.

“Please let me know what you think Lady Sakura.” Lita was human, she was middle aged with auburn hair and deep blue eyes. Sakura knew her to be an Akamichi but was not an Upyr, but she was the best chef in Konoha.

Sakura tasted everything and gave her notes, too much nutmeg, a touch of salt, too sweet, more spice. Lita took her advice and redid the dishes until they were satisfied. Mako came with wine pairings and drinks. Sakura took small sips, she chose the ones she liked. She had become good at knowing what Madara would like and the different wines paired with certain foods. She left the kitchen with a nectarine in her hand, she wanted to see how the ball room was looking.

She caught sight of a tall blonde shouting orders as the room was decorated. Ino turned and saw her, they smiled at each other. Sakura looked around, the place was starting to come together.

“Yes but there’s still so much to do.” Ino muttered. Sakura looked at her in surprise. “Oh gods, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to read your thoughts. I’ve just been stressed, it’s harder to control. My apologies.” Ino bowed her head.

_You can read thoughts?_

Ino smiled embarrassed, “Yes but it’s rude to do it without permission.”

_Do all upyrs have powers?_ Sakura was curious.

“No not all, but my family has a special affinity for the mind. Anyways, I need to finish picking out the plate settings, want to come see?”

Sakura nodded, they went to a table that had samples of their options. It was nice to talk to her, she was funny, she was also extremely organized, and was confident in her vision.

“Where is your cute bodyguard?” Ino winked as they finished picking out place settings.

_Sasuke? I don’t know, I’m sure he’s around._

“Is it true that him and Naruto are a thing?” Ino loved to gossip Sakura was finding out.

Sakura looked at her confused, _Naruto is his best friend, so I’ve heard. I don’t know about anything else. I don’t get out much and I’m not told much about things either._

“You should get out more often.” The blonde smiled kindly.

Sakura chuckled, _I don’t go anywhere without Madara._

“Oh, well maybe you should start, it’s a big world out there.”

_One where I got kidnapped from a store and tortured for three days._ Sakura looked down grimly. _I could talk before that, I’m not mute, but I can’t seem to make my mind and mouth work together anymore._

Ino looked at her with a strange look of concern, “Everyone heard about what happened to you, you’re probably tired of people calling you brave and strong,” Sakura nodded “But know people mean it. Now, if it’s something in your mind preventing you from speaking, maybe I can help.”

Sakura looked up and met her blue eyes. _How can you help?_

Ino gave her a confident smile, “My family specializes in the workings of the mind.”

They were interrupted by a large crash, Ino stood up and screamed at the workers, “Those are Waterford Glasses! Do you know how fucken hard it was to get this many and now you broke a case of them! Clean this shit up!”

Sakura left Ino to take care of the latest disaster. She would have time to talk to her later. The rest of the week passed getting primped and prepped, manicures, pedicures, facials, Sakura couldn’t help but think all of this was exhausting and such a waste of time. Her skin was healthy and glowing since Madara healed her, her hair shiny and bouncy. She escaped a masseuse and went for a swim instead. She was floating on her back, she glanced at the second-floor windows and she was in a tropical rainforest floating in a lake. She straightened herself in surprise and treaded water.

“You could warn me when you bring me in Itachi.” She yelled, she didn’t see him anywhere. She heard him chuckle, turning to the sound, he was walking on water.

“I apologize My Lady, I just felt like I owed you a conversation, and I had a second to spare.” He gave her a wry smile holding his hand to her, she took it, he pulled her up on top of the water.

She looked down, she was walking on water, she laughed, “This is awesome! I guess you are forgiven Itachi.”

“I’m glad to hear that, I wouldn’t know how to live with myself if you were upset with me.” His mouth twitched in amusement.

She smacked his shoulder, “So tropical forest this time?”

“Might as well take advantage of our conversations and try different places. Would you like somewhere else?”

“No this is beautiful.” She was still wearing her red bikini, she noticed his eyes flicker down, she cleared her throat and turned from him. “I thought I needed to see your eyes to be drawn into your illusions.”

“Not really, after catching a person’s eyes once they are marked by my eyes, they can be pulled in just by glancing at me and they are within my sight.” He took a moment to look at her now that she was taking in the environment around her. He watched as a drop of water fell down her spine until it reached her bottoms. She had a slim waist and strong thighs, she turned back, he raised his eyes.

“Had you, um, used your eyes for something that day?” she knew what he had used his powers for, but she wasn’t sure if he wanted her to be blunt or not. He moved his head to look away from her.

“Yes. My eyes needed to recharge which is why I couldn’t talk to you that day.” Why did she have to remind him of that day? Now he was reminded of her naked body in Madara’s arms.

“Oh, do you want to talk about it?” She was concerned for him, his face changed from grim to tired then to melancholy.

“No, I don’t really want to talk about it.” He tried to focus on the sounds of the forest, tropical birds, roaring jaguars, chittering monkeys, he didn’t want to think about that day, for many reasons.

“How often do upyrs have to feed?” she remembered Madara commanding him to feed that night.

“Young ones like me have to feed more often, about once a month, or when we use our powers too much. Older ones like Madara can go longer, maybe about four to six months in Madara’s case.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn’t want the temptation to reach out and touch her.

Her hand went to her neck, he fed on her more often, sometimes twice a week. “Does it always feel good when an upyr bites and does it always hurt when a vampyr bites?”

He paused for a moment considering his answer. “It’s a choice for both vampyr or upyr, it can feel orgasmic for the human or we can make it excruciatingly painful.”

She knew how good it could feel and how much it could hurt, she tried to remember how good it could feel instead, thinking of the last time Madara had fed on her in the sunroom. “Thank you, by the way, for being concerned for me.”

He shrugged. “You are important to us Lady Sakura.”

The word _us_ rattled in her mind, maybe he just cared for her out of obligation, “Still you trying to help me when you heard my screams was sweet.” She smiled at him.

He flushed, “I apologize for that intrusion. I didn’t think… I was worried…” he ended blandly.

She giggled, maybe he did care for her. “Don’t worry about it, nothing you haven’t seen before right?”

His face turned a deeper shade of red, “Still it was not my intention My Lady.” He remembered her face of orgasmic bliss, her perky breasts heaving.

She waived her hand in dismissal, “Please, elegant is not something I am, everyone that lives here has seen me naked and has probably seen me getting fucked by Madara at least once. I know what I am, but I don’t mind. It’s more than enough to be called Lady, even though I’m anything but.” She smirked.

He didn’t know how to answer her, she was right, most people had seen her naked or had walked in on her and Madara. Himself among those, “Do you ever want more privacy?”

She scoffed in amusement, “If I wanted more privacy, I would have it. Maybe I like getting caught.” She winked at him. “Do you think I should have more shame?”

He shook his head, “No My Lady, you should do what makes you happy.”

She laughed, “It makes us both happy, keeps things exciting, maybe you should have less shame.”

He chuckled, “Maybe I should.”

She reached for his tie and loosened it up. “Have some fun Itachi. How old are you anyways?”

Her fingers started to unbutton his shirt, he could feel her fingers on his chest. “I’m twenty-four.”

“So young, part of the new generation.” She pushed off his shirt and tie, throwing them in the water. She couldn’t help but admire his lean and defined torso. She wanted to touch every muscle but held back, even she knew that that was crossing a line she shouldn’t, even if they were in his world. “Sasuke must be nineteen like me and Shisui is twenty-six?” she had remembered the age differences, having heard them somewhere.

Itachi nodded, he felt his skin bubbling at her closeness, he should have given her clothes instead of leaving her in a tiny red bikini, their lack of clothes now almost uncomfortable. He sunk them both into the water, she gasped as she surfaced and splashed water at him. He needed to cool down and to stop seeing her body, the fast solution was to get them in the water.

“Do you know how to dance?” she asked.

He was thrown off by her question, “Like ballroom dancing?” she nodded. “Yes, why?”

“Can you teach me? I don’t want to embarrass myself at the Gathering.” she lowered her face in the water until it reached her nose.

The scenery changed and they were in the ballroom of the manor music playing. She was now in a sleeved yellow dress that fell to her knees and in heels, he was in pants and button up. “It’s pretty simple really, especially for you, all you have to do is let the man lead.” He took a deep breath and stepped up to her, he took her hand in his, put her other hand on his waist and positioned his other hand on her waist keeping a respectful distance.

She tried to follow his steps, letting him lead her. He taught her basics for a few dances. She felt more comfortable after a few hours of his teaching. When she came back to the pool, she glanced back to the second floor and saw he was gone. She breathed in, his hands had been so warm and gentle, she felt her skin prickle as if he had actually touched her. They had been so close to each other, at first, she just wanted to tease the ever serious Itachi, see what would make him crack, but spending time with him, she was finding different sides of him, he was kind and caring and very loyal. She swam a few more laps and went to clean up for lunch.

The next day she was surrounded by people all day getting her ready for the Gathering. Izumo and Kotesu did her hair and makeup, they slipped on her gown and strapped on her shoes. They pulled out the jewelry but didn’t put it on, Madara had requested that he put the finishing touches on her. She looked at herself in the mirror, she could barely recognize herself. Her gown was strapless with a sweetheart neckline dipping low between her breasts. It was a deep blue velvet that hugged her every curve like it was painted on, the fabric pooling at her feet and trailing behind her. They had left her hair down in waves, they said her hair was too beautiful to pin up, it contrasted well against the dark blue. Her make-up was simple, thick lashes, a swipe of eyeliner to emphasize her almond shaped eyes, smoky enough to add some mystery and a brick red lipstick. She looked up and smiled when she saw Madara walk in looking like royalty in his tux, even with his hair down his back.

“You are perfect.” He reached her and kissed her neck and shoulders. She sighed in contentment as his hands felt the soft fabric on her curves. “I want to eat you up.” He bit down on her neck making her giggle.

She grabbed her phone from the table, **You look delicious yourself.** She wrapped her hands around his neck, he gave her a soft kiss, not wanting to ruin her lipstick.

“I will take my time with you tonight.” He promised. He took the sapphire drop earrings and gave them to her to put on, he gave her two white gold bangles to put on each of her wrists and lastly, a diamond and sapphire necklace, the diamonds circled her neck, the teardrop sapphires dripping down across her collar. “You look like a queen.” He kissed the top of her head. She smiled at him in happiness. She hooked her arm around his as they walked out.

They were down the hall when Ino came running. She bowed to them “I’m sorry for the interruption Lord Madara, but can I borrow Lady Sakura for a few moments?”

He looked at Sakura, she smiled and nodded. She hadn’t had time to go see Ino after the last time.

_Are you going to help me now?_

“Yes, sorry things got a little hectic.” Ino gave her a small smile. Madara looked at them curiously, “Oh I can read her thoughts.” He seemed impressed. “It will only take a few moments.”

“Fine, hurry back.” He told Sakura who nodded and dragged Ino into the closest room which happened to be the library.

“Ok, I don’t have much time, but this should be quick. Ready?”

Sakura nodded, she was eager to have her voice back. She closed her eyes as Ino pressed her fingers on her temple. She felt a pressure on her mind, then like liquid flowing into cracks. After a few moments all the energy receded except for in one spot. She felt heat and then almost like a click, like two wires connecting. Ino let go, Sakura opened her eyes and saw Ino smiling.

“Go on try to speak.” Ino was giddy.

Sakura didn’t know what to say now. “I don’t know what to say.” She gasped. She hadn’t heard her own voice in months. Ino squealed, “Oh my god I can talk!” her fingers went to her throat and started to laugh. “Thank you Ino! Thank you so much!”

“Ok, you can’t cry, you’ll mess up your makeup. I’m glad I was able to help.”

Sakura chuckled and fanned her face to stop the tears. “You’re right. I can’t wait to tell Madara.” She gave Ino a hug and walked back to the hall where he was waiting for her.

“Is everything ok?” he asked, she had the brightest smile he had seen on her in a long time.

She nodded and pulled him down, “Daddy.” She whispered.

He stood still, a light laugh escaped him. “You can talk now?” she nodded. “Keep it to yourself, only I want to hear your voice for the time being.”

“Anything you say daddy.” She nipped at his ear.

“I’ll have to find a way to thank her later.” He placed his hand on her lower back and they walked into the ballroom.

Never had Sakura felt like royalty, but she thought this is what it must feel like. The moment they stepped through the entrance, everyone turned to look at them. She took a deep breath, feeling his hand on her back gave her courage, she straightened her spine, lifted her chin and walked in beside Madara.

Madara guided them to a group, they were elegant, their eyes were strange, their pupils milky, but they were not blind. “Lord Hiashi, Lady Hinata, Lady Hanabi. Thank you for being here.” He bowed to each in turn, Sakura followed.

“Lord Madara and Lady Sakura. It is an honor.” Lord Hiashi bowed back.

After all proper niceties were observed Sakura looked at the two Hyuga women, the older one, Lady Hinata had long midnight black hair, she seemed demure, a polite smile on her lips. The younger, her sister, was brunette and seemed livelier, she had a large smile, her feet were tapping as she took in the room. They all smiled at each other in greeting as the men talked, and soon Sakura was being whisked away to meet other clan and family heads. She was grateful to sit down for dinner, if she had to try to remember one more name she would scream. She sat at Madara’s right for dinner, Itachi on her other side. She turned to Itachi and was sitting in the same table but it was now empty.

“How are you doing? It can be a bit much.” He smiled gently.

“How do you remember everyone? I can’t remember half of them.” she looked around the empty table helpless.

“Ah yes, well it can be difficult, the ones you have to remember are the Hyuga, The Aburame, and if they ever show up the Hatake’s, luckily it’s not like you have to say their names.”

She nodded, she was overwhelmed, she had never met this many people in her life. He put his hand on her shoulder in comfort. “There’s just so many people, who am I to try to think I am equal to them? I am a nobody.”

He changed the scene until they were in the field of flowers, he stood in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. “You are not a nobody, you are our Lady. The Uchiha stand proudly behind you as much as we stand behind Lord Madara.”

She looked down at herself, dressed in finery. “I am nothing Itachi, nothing but a poor little girl pretending to be something I’m not. Look at the Hyuga girls, they were born into this, I can’t compare to them.”

“Where is this coming from?” she was so distraught, she started pacing, she tugged off her earrings and threw them into the flowers. She shucked off her bracelets. “Lady Sakura, please stop.” she was undoing her shoes and chucked them far from her.

“Itachi, I can’t do this, I never wanted to be paraded around to all these people. I knew my place, I’m happy just being in the background, just being his lover. I don’t need all of this.” She tugged at her dress, she reached behind herself and pulled down the zipper.

“Lady…”

“Stop calling me that!” she screeched, she threw the dress in his arms.

He pulled her into his arms, her nudity pressed against him. “Stop it. Stop feeling sorry for yourself.” His voice was firm. “It doesn’t matter what you think you deserve, where you think your place is. What matters is where you are now. When he picked you up from the streets did you think you deserved it? No, you took the opportunity given to you and you made a life with it. You have been given another opportunity now, make your life with it. You had no name, he gave you the name of Sakura, we have given you the name of Lady.” He grabbed the back of her neck and moved her face to look at him. Her emerald eyes studied him.

“Is that what you did? Made a life for yourself out of the opportunity given to you?”

“Yes. And no. I didn’t have a choice to be an Uchiha, I didn’t get a choice on my gift, and I didn’t get a choice how to use it. I did choose to use my gift as leverage, to move up to the position I am now.”

“What gifts do I have? What leverage can I use?” she shook her head away from him.

“How can you say that?” he brought her back to him. “Think.” She looked down at herself “Yes you have given your body to him, he has claimed you as his and we have claimed you as our own. Make a new place for yourself. You are intelligent. You are his shadow now, work as his shadow, make a name for yourself, step up and be his equal.”

“His equal? I could never.”

“You can, if you play it right and you choose it, he could turn you too.” He said in a low voice.

“What? Upyr are born.” She was confused.

“Yes, but there is another way, the original way.” She stared at him lost. He sighed, “The origin of upyrs and vampyrs starts with a demon and a witch. An ambitious witch seduced a demon, the king of demons, with witchcraft and a trick the witch became pregnant. She gave birth to the first upyr, during her pregnancy her body absorbed demonic traits, enhanced strength, speed, sense of smell and most importantly immortality. Her son fell in love with a human, had a family and the cycle repeats itself, women can become upyrs by becoming pregnant by one. My own mother was a human.”

She looked down at the grass, “I can become immortal? I can be strong?”

“Yes, by bearing his child, you would be the most powerful woman in the supernatural world.” He watched her face as she thought. He knew her to be smart and resourceful, but she was still ignorant to their world, she needed to be more informed so she could make a decision about her life.

She stepped away from him needing space to think. She cared for Madara, she didn’t think she loved him, but she also didn’t want to leave his side, and if there was an option for her to be immortal, to be by his side forever, that was tempting. Was it something she even wanted? This was not something she could decide now, but knowing that door was there, and it was a real possibility, it gave her confidence. She had been tortured and had survived, the Uchiha’s had honored her, they spoke to her with respect now, she needed to be stronger, she needed to do more than just survive.

“Why are you helping me?” she turned back to Itachi.

He looked down, “Because you made the Uchiha accept a human, there is something special about you.”

“Well I don’t know about being immortal yet, I definitely don’t know if I want to have his child, but I need to get through this night without embarrassing myself, or the Uchiha.”

He reached for the diamonds on her neck. He dressed her again, “By the way, you look beautiful Lady Sakura.”

She blushed, “You look handsome as well Itachi.”

He brushed back her hair. “Don’t ever say you are nothing ever again.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

His lips felt warm and soft on her skin. “Thanks for dealing with my meltdown.” She twisted her fingers, ashamed of her behavior.

He took her hands in his and gave them a soft kiss. “Let me know if you have another one coming up, best to get it out in here that out there. It would have been really embarrassing if you got naked in the middle of the party.” The corner of his lip quirked up.

“You can be a jerk sometimes you know that?” she scoffed in amusement.

He chuckled, “Yes, only to the people that know me well.”

She smiled, she was one of those people now. “Let’s go back, I’m ready.” He nodded and she was back at the table. She turned to Madara and put her hand on his thigh, he put his hand over hers.

“How are you doing?” he bent over to whisper in her ear.

She nodded and brought a glass of water to her lips pretending to drink, “Better, Itachi helped me let some of my frustration out of my system.”

Madara kissed her temple, “Good. I know it’s a lot.” He squeezed her hand and held it until food arrived.

The last Gathering they had was about three years ago and she didn’t attend. She remembered being upset and spending the night pouting in her room. He had come to her days after, she wouldn’t speak to him, her silence had infuriated him. At the time she had enjoyed his reaction, that she had that much power over him, she had egged him on to the point she felt a heat in her stomach so strong it was delirious. She hadn’t known what it was but he did, and it had been her arousal and the fact that he hadn’t feed in a while that had caused him to push her against the wall and bitten into her neck. He hadn’t touched her that night no matter how much she had begged. After knowing how good it felt she wanted more. She had teased him for weeks until he finally gave into her.

Dinner had ended and they were all mingling in the ball room, she was standing with a drink in her hand, Madara leaned over, “What are you thinking about? You seem distracted.”

She shook the memories from her mind. “I was thinking of the last Gathering.”

“I remember your anger.” He pulled her close to him, she leaned on him.

“I was quite a brat wasn’t I?” she grinned.

“Was?” he teased.

“I also remember our first time.” She pressed her chest on his.

His fingers went to trace her neck. “You always knew how to get under my skin baby girl.”

“I just wanted you under mine daddy.” She bit her lip, her eyes toying.

“You were very tenacious, teasing me for weeks if I remember correctly. Little skirts, tight shirts, no underwear.” He growled low against her ear. “Had to start dressing you myself.”

She giggled, “Don’t act like you didn’t like it.”

He nipped at her neck, “I think I’ve shown you through the years how much I liked it.”

They both turned back to the party when they heard a throat clear, “The Hatake Clan has arrived My Lord and Lady”

Madara straightened up, put his hand on her back, she put on a polite smile and then she saw him again. She had forgotten about the dropped cell phone until she saw his silver hair. A genuine smile passed his lips, he recognized her. She opened her mouth and quickly snapped it back, she wasn’t supposed to talk.

He went straight to her and took her hand, bent down, his slate eyes on hers. “Lady Sakura, I apologize for my late arrival. I am utterly ashamed, especially after your kindness.”

She stared at him in surprise, she had no idea what to do. She turned to look up at Madara, his lips were pressed together to hold back amusement. She had a sense she was being fucked with. She turned back to Kakashi, gave him a dry smile and took back her hand.

He gave her a wounded look as he stood up, “My deepest regrets for not making it to dinner My Lady, I understand your anger, we were sidetracked on the way here.”

“Cut the shit Kakashi.”

“Ah Lord Madara.” They shook hands grinning at each other. “But really, we got a little lost.”

Madara chuckled, “Have you met Sakura before?”

Kakashi turned his eyes to her, she blushed at his inspection. “Yes, she was kind enough to return my phone to me at the ballet a few months ago.”

Madara looked at her, she shrugged. “She mentioned the incident but didn’t mention it was you.”

“I heard unfortunate news. I hope you are doing well Lady Sakura.” His eyes were kind. She nodded. “As brave as the stories say it seems.” She gave him a grateful smile. He turned back to Madara, “I heard you destroyed Danzo’s clan in retribution.”

Madara stiffened, he scowled at the name. “Yes, but he got away.”

“And then what you did to the Saru…”

Madara cleared his throat interrupting Kakashi from finishing the sentence.

Sakura dug her nails into Madara’s arm, she didn’t want to hear about it, she didn’t want a reminder of that day, she was just starting to regain herself.

“Who did you bring with you?” Madara changed the subject.

Kakashi motioned for others to join him, “Gai, Genma and Yamato, this is Lady Sakura and Lord Madara.”

Another round of introductions then they started talking about things she wasn’t interested in. She looked around the room, she saw Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke talking in the corner, she saw a blonde man bound up to Sasuke and put an arm around the very serious Uchiha. Sakura almost laughed at the scowl on Sasuke’s face she wondered if that was Naruto. She gave Madara a tap and signaled where she was going, he gave her a slight nod. Itachi and Shisui were grinning, they straightened up as they saw Sakura. They all lowered their heads to her.

“My Lady Sakura.” Shisui lifted his head first. “You are lovely.

Sasuke murmured in agreement. She turned to the blonde, “This is Naruto Uzumaki, one of the Nine Daemons.”

He gave her a huge goofy smile, he was bright, his hair as yellow as the sun, his eyes sparkling like topazes, he had three marking on each of his cheeks that reminded her of whiskers. He pulled her into a hug, she squeaked in surprise. “Lady Sakura, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She giggled as he put her down. “Wow, you’re pretty.” He reached for her hair. “I like your hair.” She couldn’t help but smile.

Sasuke tugged at Naruto’s hand, “Will you keep your hands to yourself?”

Naruto turned back to Sasuke, “What? Jealous?” a teasing smirk on his lips.

Sasuke blushed, “No idiot, don’t just go touching people like that, especially Lady Sakura.”

“Yes, it would be good if you didn’t get handsy with our Lady.” Shisui added trying not to laugh at the two men.

Sakura reached into Shisui’s pocket and took out his phone, he unlocked it for her, **What’s a Daemon?**

“Naruto, explain what you are to our Lady.” Naruto turned back to Shisui and Sakura.

He scratched the back of his neck, “What I am? I am a Jinchuriki, I share my body with one of the Nine Daemon spirits, I hold the nine tailed fox, Kurama.”

“You have met another already little flower.” She looked at Shisui in confusion, “Gaara holds the one-tailed racoon-dog Shikaku.”

“Oh! You know Gaara! He’s great, he’s around here somewhere with his brother and sister.” Naruto started looking around the room. “Oh look there’s Kakashi, come on Sasuke.” Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand and dragged the Uchiha.

She stood stunned at what had just happened, he was like an overactive child, and Sasuke, she had never seen him blush before. She met the eyes of Itachi and Shisui and suddenly they were laughing.

“Oh there is definitely something going on there. Did you see Sasuke blushing?” Shisui sniggered.

“My little brother likes to make life difficult for himself, it would be nice if he stopped fighting it. Naruto likes him for some reason, and my stupid brother doesn’t want to give in.” Itachi took a drink of his glass.

Sakura chuckled, it was nice to hear them like this, relaxed and enjoying themselves, not trying to be proper with her. **Thank you for everything, you always seem to see me at my worst.** She handed the phone back to Shisui.

“Oh, don’t worry little flower, I’m glad I’m around to take care of you.” He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. “How about a dance?”

Sakura looked over at Madara, he was still talking to people, she nodded and took his hand. Shisui was a very good dancer, she assumed they all were great at everything. She giggled as he twirled her, she laughed as he dipped her. She was having fun. Naruto cut in, he was not as graceful but he was still fun.

“I’m a pretty terrible dancer.” He laughed in self-depreciation. “My mother always yells at me that I should learn, but I just can’t seem to get the rhythm right.”

Sakura giggled and shook her head. She felt a rushing energy through her body, like a gush of wind that left her breathless. She looked down at herself. She felt warm, happy, bright. She leaned to whisper in his ear. “What did you do?”

He was surprised, “I thought you couldn’t talk, I thought I would heal you but it seems you already were healed.”

She chuckled, “Yes, I just don’t want to talk to everyone yet. How did you do that?”

“Kurama’s energy can heal. Well if anything I just added a few years to your life then.” He laughed.

She shook her head in amusement and they danced until Kakashi came to steal her away.

“No Kakashi, you were late, you can come back later, I’m dancing with her.” Naruto pouted.

“Now now Naruto, you can’t dance with her all night.” Kakashi had the voice of a teacher, someone firm but caring.

Naruto huffed. “Fine. I’ll come find you later Lady Sakura.”

Sakura took Kakashi’s hand, it was ice cold. She recoiled before she collected himself. “I’m sorry it’s just…” she murmured, forgetting her silence.

He gave her a look of concern, “I did hear it was vampires that attacked you. I assure you we are not all so vile, but I won’t lie to you and say there are good ones among our kind either.”

She slowly took back his hand, she needed to dance with him, for the clan and for herself. She told herself it was another hurdle to pass, he was just touching her hand. “Why did you show up late?” she tried to distract her mind from letting it drift to the cold hands on her body.

“It would be awkward for vampyrs to sit at the dinner table.” He smiled down at her as they started dancing.

“Oh, you don’t eat?” she hadn’t thought about it.

“No, we don’t eat, we can drink liquids but that’s about it.”

“But upyr eat food.”

“They still have humanity, they still have a beating heart. We do not.” He placed her hand on his chest, she felt nothing.

“What else is different?” she now wanted to know more.

“Vampyrs are faster, stronger, more durable. We are creatures of the night though we can go out in the light as long as the sun doesn’t touch our skin.”

“Does sunlight kill you?”

He chuckled, “Not immediately, it weakens us and with prolonged exposure it can be deadly. We can be killed by consecrated silver or decapitation.”

She suddenly remembered the gunshots of that night. “Guns can’t kill you?”

“Well an explosive round in the head will decapitate any vampyr or upyr. That is an Uchiha specialty.” He chuckled. “Something they cooked up as weapons manufacturers, among other things.”

She thought about what he said, she knew Uchiha Enterprises was also a weapons manufacturer, she knew there were clan wars, she knew people would die, and every once I a while she would notice an empty seat in meetings, but for some reason it always felt so far away for her. Like an alternate world, it never affected her, she didn’t know the people that died, but now, after she had been attacked herself, she realized she needed to pay more attention, it now affected her personally. She was Lady Sakura of the Uchiha Clan now. That title weighed heavily on her shoulders.

“What else is there? Other than upyr, vampyr, daemon.” She looked around the room.

He gave her a dark smile, “So much more, shifters are another large group, I have a few in my clan actually. Mostly I have bitten not born shifters, but that’s a topic for another day.”

“I’m sorry, I’m asking a million questions, I just feel so ignorant of everything.” She chuckled nervously.

“It seems Lord Madara has been keeping you to himself. No wonder you don’t know so much of the truth.” His eyes looked like they almost pitied her. “I have taken enough of your time Lady Sakura.” He bowed down and kissed her hand. “Thank you for the honor of a dance.”

She watched him with curiosity as he walked away. The way he said she didn’t know the truth, the implication of all her ignorance and how that could be holding her back made her worried. What else did she not know of the world? Of the Uchiha? She grabbed a drink from a passing waiter and sipped slowly.

She looked around the room, Itachi was talking to a woman, a pretty brunette, he wasn’t exactly smiling but his face was pleasantly engaged with her. She was touching his arm as she giggled. Sakura felt a tightness around her stomach. She should be glad he was having fun, she was glad, after all she was the one that had encouraged him to have less shame. She kept her eyes moving, she caught a glimpse of Shisui leading a woman with red fang markings on her face behind a door. They were both laughing.

Sakura walked outside needing fresh air, the gardens covered in twinkling lights. The sounds of the party still reached her, she started walking towards the trees needing some silence before she went back in. As she reached the tree line she heard soft gasps and moans. She stiffened, she knew what those sounds were, she should walk away and give them privacy, but a sick curiosity filled her, she wanted to know who it was. She quietly peeked over a tree trunk and saw his golden hair in the moonlight leaning over a figure. Bare legs were wrapped around the tall blonde, she could see the outline of his body as he thrusted.

“I missed you.” She heard Naruto say between gasps.

“I missed you too.” She recognized the voice, it was Sasuke. She smiled, she was glad that they were together. Sakura kept watching, she had never seen two men have sex before and she was fascinated. She wondered if that’s what people felt when they would walk in on her and Madara.

In the darkness she couldn’t see much but hearing their breathy cries for each other in between kisses was turning her on. She heard the deep groan from Naruto signaling his climax. He hunched over, Sasuke running his fingers through golden hair as they caught their breath.

Sakura knew she shouldn’t be watching, but she liked it, she liked hearing their sounds of pleasure, seeing their silhouettes. Sasuke dropped his legs.

“Your turn.” Naruto dropped to his knees, Sasuke let out a sharp breath, leaning back on the tree, gripping Naruto’s hair.

Sakura bit her lip, she felt slick dripping down her legs, she wanted to keep watching. It didn’t take long for Sasuke to groan and Naruto to stand up. She had intruded enough, she quietly rushed back, she wanted Madara.

She found her way back to the party, she scanned the room and quickly spotted him, they’re eyes met. He gave her a questioning look, she jerked her head to follow her, she walked towards the back of the room. She walked out and down the hall, her skin felt like fire, she needed him. She heard the door open, she looked back to see him walk out, she smiled and walked around the corner.

He followed her, her blue dress whipping around the hall. He had at first been concerned, she looked flushed, but now seeing her teasing smile, he knew she wanted to play a game. He finally caught up to her in the library, she was leaning against a wall of books, she looked magnificent. He was on her in two strides, he kissed her, their kisses eager and hungry.

“Getting bored in there baby girl?” he nipped at her neck, she felt hot, she was pressing herself to him.

“Daddy, I want you right now.” She felt breathless from her need.

He growled, “Fuck baby, I can smell it.” He dropped to his knees, lifted her dress and without preamble his tongue slipped past her folds to play with her pearl. She was so wet, he wondered what had made her this way, but didn’t think too long on it, her soft moans filled his ears.

He pushed her leg open. She whined as he started to suckle on her clit. She held the skirt of her dress up, she leaned into the bookshelves, she closed her eyes, focusing on his tongue. She bit her knuckles as he inserted a finger into her core.

Her legs were shaking, her walls clenching around his finger, he inserted another, she cried out. He kept twisting and curling his fingers as his mouth kept lavishing her clit until he felt her stiffen and groan low in her throat trying not to be loud, he lapped up her orgasm. He stood up, his fingers still inside, he kissed her.

“What brought this on?” he nibbled on her lips.

“I may have unexpectedly caught a couple in the trees and it made me want you.” She sighed as his lips moved down her chest, his fingers moving slowly.

He chuckled, “So you like watching as much as being watched?”

She gasped as his fingers pressed against her sensitive walls. “I liked being reminded of you.”

He pulled out his fingers, slick from her juices, he smeared it on her lips, she licked them clean. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, undid his pants and pulled out his aching length.

“You look so fucken delicious.” His fangs came out, she whimpered as the sharp teeth grazed her neck. He slowly entered her.

“Aaah yes daddy!” she was having a harder time keeping the volume down. Normally she wouldn’t care, but there were guests in the manor tonight, she didn’t think it would look good if they walked in on her and Madara.

“Say my name.” he growled.

He was thrusting deeper and faster, she threw her head back, her hands still above her, “Madara, please…” she moaned.

“Please what Sakura?” he breathed against her ear.

They never used each other’s names, but hearing her name was making the coils in her stomach tighten. “Please use me. I’m yours Madara.”

He started slamming into her, every thrust punctuated with a grunt as her back hit the shelves. He heard the door open behind him, but he didn’t care, he wasn’t going to stop, she would get irritated if he did.

Sakura opened her eyes, it was Itachi, with a woman in his arms, seemed like they had similar ideas. Their eyes met for an instant, it seemed like he had frozen the moment this time, she was still pinned to the bookshelves with Madara between her legs.

“You look beautiful.”

“I look beautiful getting fucked?”

He gave her a wry smile and she was back, the door closing behind Itachi as Madara kept thrusting into her not knowing what had transpired between her and Itachi. She brought her mind back to Madara. He pulled down the top of her dress and latched on to her breast, his fangs teasing on her mounds.

He swirled his tongue around a hardened nub, he could feel her hands fighting against his hold, she was begging him for more, begging him to use her, pleading to give her relief. She was repeating his name like a chant, fuck it sounded so good. He had missed her voice so much. He sank his fangs into her breast and sucked. She screamed in pleasure, her walls contracting around his cock, begging for his cum, and he gave it. He let go of her hands and he grabbed her thighs pushing as deep as he could, filling her up.

Through hazy eyes she looked down at him, drinking from her breast, he didn’t drink much, she whined when he retracted his fangs. He licked her clean and let her heal before pulling her dress back up.

“Are you satisfied now?” he teased, he took a handkerchief and cleaned her as he pulled himself out, not wanting to ruin the dress.

She felt like she was walking on air, “For now.” She smirked. “Give me a second to catch my breath. If you want to head back, I’ll meet you in a bit.”

He lifted her and set her down on a chair, he brushed back her hair, “You are insatiable baby girl.”

She fixed his bowtie, “I can’t help that you are so good at making me feel good.” She grinned. “It’s hard not to want you all the time, and it’s nice to feel like I’m getting back to normal, that we are getting back to normal.”

He kissed her forehead. “As normal as things can be around here. I’ll head back, don’t take too long.”

She nodded and watched him leave. She took a time to compose herself, she stopped by the bathroom to clean up and fix her hair and lipstick. As she walked back she saw plenty of drunken couples stumbling around, trying doors. She saw a few with the maids, she knew what the maids were wanted for, the maids were for feeding. She went back to the party and grabbed another drink. The rest of the night passed in a blur, she danced, she drank, she was carried back to her room by Madara at the end of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, I also realized this story will be a longer than 5 chapters but no more than 7.  
Hope you enjoy. Let me know!

She woke up the next morning feeling like her blood had been replaced by lead. Her head was throbbing, she groaned and flipped over trying to feel for Madara, the bed was empty, she growled in frustration. She laid on the bed and contemplated whether the energy needed to get up was worth the pain.

Fragments of last night came back to her, she did know enough that she hadn’t made a fool of herself in front of others but had broken her promise of silence by talking to everyone. She also knew Madara and her had fucked most of the night, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. She sighed as she stretched out, yes she was sore, but it was pleasant, she was thrilled she could feel this way again. She rolled out of bed, she needed to clean up, she could feel the sticky evidence of their night. Sheets needed to be switched.

Sakura felt the world spinning and down she went with a crash. The door flew open. She groaned as she tried to pick herself up, everything spun. She fell back on the floor realizing it was futile, she laughed, this was pathetic, she had never felt a hangover before. Sasuke came to help her up.

“Don’t you ever get tired of seeing me naked?” she giggled teasing him.

There was an instant pinkness that crossed his cheeks. “Definitely not My Lady.” He walked her to the tub and put her in, he turned on the water for her. He gave her a few aspirins and a glass of water.

She drank it all and gave it back to him. “Thanks for dealing with me Sasuke.”

“It’s no trouble at all.” He turned to walk out.

“No don’t leave me, I don’t want to be alone.” She tried to reach for him, splashing water. She caught a ghost of a smile as he turned back to her at the doorway. “Oh! You can smile.” She grinned.

He couldn’t hold back and gave her a real smile. “Well you certainly keep life entertaining.”

“You’re so handsome when you smile.” She put her head on the edge of the tub. He blushed again. “Naruto is cute too.” He turned red down to his chest. “He has a sunny smile, and those bright blue eyes that are always laughing. I like him, he seems sweet.”

Sasuke cleared his throat, and leaned against the doorway, “Yes, well, he is nice.”

“Do you get to see him often?” she was pushing, wondering how much he would tell her.

He shook his head, “No, he’s pretty busy with mediations and I’m busy with captain duties.”

“Mediations?”

“He works with his family’s law group, and also mediates between clans and families in the supernatural world as one of the Daemons.” She gave him a curious look, he continued. “The Nine Daemons are neutral agents that try to keep a balance and peace between the supernatural world because they are some of the strongest beings on earth, they are very good at brokering peace. No one is going to pick a fight with them, though some have tried, and failed.”

“Has there been more to do as a captain?” she wondered why he could be busy.

He turned away from her, “Just been extra cautious after your kidnapping. Anyways, you should get dressed and have breakfast, it will make you feel better.”

She threw on some red shorts and a white crop top and followed him out to the gardens for breakfast. She blocked the sun from her eyes, “It’s so bright!” she whined. He chuckled softly and guided her to a chair. “What’s so funny?” she demanded.

“Nothing at all My Lady.” He stood next to her.

“Oh, just sit, it’s weird having you standing over me like that.” She motioned to the chair next to hers. A tray of fruits and toast was brought out, she scowled. “Can I get some pancakes please?” the server nodded and went back. She drank her coffee like it was the essence of life.

She almost spilled coffee on herself as a certain blond landed next to her, she yelped, he had jumped down from the second story and landed as smoothly as a cat. Sasuke scowled. “Show off. Use the stairs next time.” He scolded.

Naruto grinned, “Takes too long.” He sat down next to Sakura, pouring himself coffee and shoving toast in his mouth. He was halfway through chewing when he realized his manners, he swallowed, “Lady Sakura, how are you this morning?”

She put her head in her hands, “My head feels about ten sizes to big right now.”

He put his hand on her forehead, that same rushing energy flowed through her again, and suddenly she was better. “There you go, all better.” Naruto went back to his food.

“Thank you.” She breathed in deep and sighed. Her pancakes arrived and they all ate.

“So what are we doing today?” Naruto leaned back on the chair as his plate was taken away.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, he shrugged. “Well, I usually go with Lord Madara.”

“He’s busy entertaining the remaining stragglers.” Naruto scratched the back of his head, “We should go to the beach.”

Sakura lit up, she hadn’t been to the beach in years. Then she looked back at Sasuke, he looked down. “Madara wouldn’t let me go alone.” She realized.

“You won’t be alone, you will have us.” Naruto grinned.

“Maybe, I guess I could ask.” She stood up, “What better protection that the captain of his forces and a daemon for protection?” she went back inside to find Madara. She found him near the front of the house with Itachi, they were walking someone out, she waited for Madara to return. He came back and saw her, she ran to him.

“You seem energetic.” He bent down to kiss her.

“Daddy, I have a request.” She jumped up to him, wrapping her legs around him, his hands on her thighs.

“Oh? What do you want baby girl?” she rarely asked for things, he was intrigued.

“Well Naruto wants to take me to the beach, and I want to go, and Sasuke can come with us too.” She bit her lip nervously.

He looked at her in uncertainty, “You want to go out?” he was surprised, she hadn’t wanted to leave the manor, even when he had gone to the city, for the last few months she hadn’t wanted to step outside.

She nodded, “Well, I like the beach, and there aren’t many people there.”

“All right, tell Sasuke to take you to the Uchiha beach house. It’s more secluded.” She squealed in happiness and kissed him.

“Thank you daddy!” she gave him one last kiss before she jumped down.

“Take Itachi with you.” Madara called out, Itachi had just come back into the house.

Itachi looked up in surprise and suddenly he was being pulled down the hall, Sakura had him by the hand, he was surprised at her strength. “Where are you dragging me to?”

“The beach.” She grinned. “Go change.” He chuckled, “Now Itachi.” She ordered with a laughing tone.

“Yes My Lady.” His lip twitched in amusement as he watched her run off.

They walked over to the garage with their bags, “What car do you want to take Lady Sakura?” Itachi let her walk down the fleet of cars.

Sakura had never really seen all the cars, she had only been in a car when she was being chauffeured around with Madara. There were so many, there were cute sporty two seaters, convertibles, large suv’s then she spotted one she liked, a white Jeep. “That one, can we take that one?”

“Yes! Perfect!” Naruto whooped and jumped into the backseat, Sasuke climbed in next to him.

Itachi held the door for her as she got in the passenger’s side. She watched Itachi as he settled in and checked the mirrors, adjusted his seat, then turned on the ignition. She had never really seen someone drive, she couldn’t ever remember being in the front seat of a car actually. “Why does this car have three foot pedals?”

“This car is a stick shift, the third is the clutch to change gears with the shifter.” He motioned to the shifter between them. He started driving to show her. “You have to get the lever into first gear,” He moved it, “then let go of the clutch while pressing down on the gas slowly. Then when we need to speed up I’ll press the clutch again to move the shifter to the next gear.” They drove past the gates.

“Can you teach me sometime?” she was fascinated. She watched as his hand and foot moved. They reached a stop light, “Can I move the shifter?”

He chuckled, “I’ll guide you, put your hand on the lever.” She held on to it, he placed his hand over hers. When the light turned green, he moved the shifter with her. She laughed, they drove for a while with their hands together.

When they reached the highway to the beach, Naruto stood up on the back seat and whooped. Sakura couldn’t help but join in his laughter, he seemed so radiant soaking in the sun, the wind in his hair. He seemed so free. She undid her seatbelt, held on to the bar and stood up. Both brothers looked at her in dismay, Sasuke stood up to make sure she wouldn’t fall and Itachi slowed down. Naruto grabbed her hands lifting them above her head and howled in invitation. She wanted to feel free. She howled with him into the wind.

“Would you both sit down before we get pulled over.” Sasuke scolded and tugged them down.

Sakura and Naruto were laughing, adrenalin rushing through her. She leaned back to Naruto. “That was awesome!”

“Yeah it was!” they high fived each other before they fell back into their seats. Both brothers shook their heads in defeat.

Itachi watched her hair whipping in the wind, her radiant smile, her emerald eyes sparkling, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. There was a certain innocence in the way she took in the world, he was grateful she still had it, that she hadn’t lost that part of herself. She pointed at the cliffs and the forests in awe. He missed her hand in his.

They reached the beach house, a cute seaside cottage, Sakura ran to the water. She breathed in deep, taking in the fresh salty ocean air.

Naruto came up behind her, already in trunks, orange ones, “Ready to get in?” he had a mischievous smile.

She grinned, she was really liking how he made her want to try things but still felt safe. She nodded and took off her shirt and shorts, she was in a pink bikini. He picked her up, she held on to his neck and then she was in the air. She screamed in surprise that then turned to squeals of delight. They were probably a few hundred feet over the water and falling into the water below, she realized he had jumped. She pulled herself close to him as they splashed into the water. He held her hand as they surfaced. They were both laughing.

“You took that better than expected.” He teased as they started swimming back to shore.

“That was amazing, how high can you jump up?” She had never seen such a blatant display of power, she was intrigued of its limit.

“Pretty high.” He smirked, “Looks like those two are pretty upset at us.” He motioned to Itachi and Sasuke waiting for them on the beach.

“They can’t be mad at me, they’ll be mad at you.” She teased.

He laughed, “I’ll tell them it was all your fault, I couldn’t say no to Lady Sakura, she threatened me.”

She splashed him. Itachi and Sasuke gave them both disapproving looks. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and burst into laughter. “You’re right, they’re mad.”

“The Uchiha’s are too serious.” Naruto sniggered.

“You could have gotten hurt.” Itachi warned.

“Idiot, you need to be careful with Lady Sakura.” Sasuke admonished.

“She’s tougher than she looks, and trust me, I would never let her get hurt.” Naruto defended.

She walked over to Itachi, “It’s fine, I trust Naruto. Do you think he would ever purposely put me in danger?”

He bristled, “It’s the accidental danger I worry about.”

“That’s why I have you.” She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. “Now come on, the water is nice.”

Itachi was stunned for a second, it was a chaste kiss, but her lips on his skin had dazed him. He felt himself being pulled to the water. They spent the day in the ocean, Naruto would toss her in the air so she could splash down. Itachi loved seeing her carefree smiles and hearing her laughs, he turned and saw his brother watching Naruto in about the same way he was sure he was watching Sakura. He swam back to shore to bring out lunch.

They ate lunches packed by Lita, Itachi brought out a few beers and bottles of wine. “Did you want a beer or wine?” he asked Sakura, she scrunched her nose, “Wine then?” he smiled, he remembered her last experience with beer. She nodded.

He handed out drinks as they sat on the towels. After they ate, Sakura pulled out a book and laid on her stomach. She tossed a bottle of suntan lotion to Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke were walking down the beach, “Can you get my back?”

Itachi stared at the bottle and her bare back, she reached back to undo the straps and looked at him expectantly. He swallowed and poured some lotion into his hands, her skin was like porcelain, milky and smooth. He could feel the heat of her skin radiate into his hands, he lamented not being able to linger on her skin as he pulled his hands back when he was done.

“Have you ever been in love Itachi?” she turned her head to look at him. His face went from surprised to emotionless.

“I did have someone once. A long time ago.” He said evenly.

Sakura could tell she had struck a nerve, she decided to not continue, “Oh, ok.” She went back to her book letting the silence fill the space.

He knew he had been curt, but it was not something he wanted to talk about, and Sakura was tenacious when she wanted information. It was better this way. He breathed in deep trying to force his memories back into their cages. He didn’t want to remember the girl he had loved, he didn’t want to be reminded of her chocolate eyes full of joy. He didn’t want to relive her death. He was shaken from his darkness as he felt Sakura hug him from behind, he could feel her bare breasts on his back.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.” She pressed her forehead on his back, she really didn’t know it was such a sensitive topic, the Uchiha were all so secretive.

He reached for her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. “You asked about love, which is a happy emotion.”

“I don’t know if I have ever been in love.” She confessed softly. “I mean, I love Madara, but I don’t know if I’m in love with him, in that I’ll marry him and have his babies kind of way. I guess I was wondering what it feels like.”

He chuckled, “Not all love is like that, it’s not like those romance movies or books, it can lead to that, but it doesn’t really start that way. It happens in little moments, a glance, a touch, a few words and then you find yourself constantly thinking of that person, wishing you were with them always. You find yourself making excuses to be near them because they fill your soul with peace and solace. It is a fulfilling feeling, more so when it’s reciprocated.”

She brought her chin to his shoulder, “And when it’s not?”

“It’s torture.” He closed his eyes, everything about her was surrounding him, her touch, her scent, he could almost taste her she was so close to him.

She could only see a portion of his face, but she could feel the tension in his body, even the way he gripped her hands was starting to become painful, she wished she could take his pain away. “I know I got my voice back, but I do miss our conversations. I like your illusions. Can we keep doing that?”

He could feel her hot breath on his neck as she spoke, he relaxed his grip on her hands. “I like them too.” He turned back to see her face, she smiled, he was so close to her lips, just a few inches. He cleared his throat, “Did you want watermelon? Lita packed some.” He needed to separate from her.

She sat back and let him go, “Oh, sure I love watermelon.” She watched him leave. She wondered if she had pushed him too far. She wondered why her skin still felt his warmth. She reached for her top and put it back on.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing and watching the sunset. Naruto seemed to have endless energy, but the moment he jumped into the backseat he fell asleep on Sasuke’s lap. Sasuke just shrugged as Naruto started snoring.

Sakura thought it was the cutest thing, seeing Sasuke play with Naruto’s hair as the other slept, and she really liked Naruto, he was an easy person to trust, an easy person to befriend. She turned back to Itachi, he was watching the road as he drove, he seemed relaxed as the wind carried his hair. She stretched out as best she could, Itachi grabbed her leg and put it across his lap, she smiled and did the same with her other leg.

He put his hand over her calf, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You can sleep if you want Lady Sakura.”

She curled into the seat and fell asleep. She was woken up when they arrived, her and Naruto both still obviously drowsy. Sasuke took Naruto, she assumed he was staying another night, Itachi guided her to her room. “Thanks for today Itachi.” She gave him a grateful smile.

“I should be thanking you. You dragged me remember?” the corner of his lip turned up. “Have a good night Lady Sakura.” He bowed and left.

She watched him leave, when he was out of sight she went in her room. She heard the shower, she walked to the bathroom, she noticed Madara’s tactical gear on the floor, what could he have been doing? She stripped and joined him. “Hi daddy.”

“Baby girl.” He bent down and kissed her. “How was your day?”

“I had fun. Thanks for letting me go.” She grabbed soap, starting with his chest, “How was your day? I saw the gear.”

“It was just a training exercise. Nothing to worry about.” They finished showering and crawled into bed. He started kissing her back. “Your skin tastes like sunshine and ocean.” He murmured against her skin.

“Is that good?” she asked.

His lips continued to travel all over her back. “Very good.” After kissing every inch of her back, he held her to his chest and entered her from behind. He bent her leg as he thrusted into her, she was gripping the pillows as she moaned. She moved her hair aside, leaving her neck bared to him. He had just fed on her the day before, but he missed her, he wanted to taste her again.

He bit down, they groaned as they climaxed together. She grabbed on to his hands, he held on to her as he fed and her orgasm ebbed. 

He didn’t drink as much as he normally would but enough to satisfy them both. When he pulled away she reached for him and kissed him, his mouth still full of her blood. He moaned, her lips were covered in blood, he started licking it up as she purred in contentment. He pulled her against him, burying his face in her hair, listening to her sleep.

Sakura noticed a strange feeling around the manor the following weeks, like everyone was waiting for something to happen, like waiting for a vase to break to hear the shattering sound. She didn’t know why she felt that way, but it’s was like an acidic buzzing that seeped under her skin. She saw Itachi in tactical gear one day, she hadn’t seen him in that since she was rescued. She rarely saw Sasuke now, some other guard followed her around. Even Shisui seemed off, she didn’t hear his laughs as often anymore.

“Daddy?” she looked up from her dinner plate. “Is there something going on?”

He raised his head to meet her eyes. “What makes you say that baby girl?”

She bit her lip, “I don’t know, there’s just a weird feeling around the manor. “

He studied her and took her hands in his, “I have returned Itachi and Sasuke to their normal duties. You seemed to be doing better.”

She looked down at her hands, she realized the bubble she had been in after her attack was beginning to break. Before her kidnapping, she had never spoken a word to Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke other than basic pleasantries before. It would make sense things would go back to the way they were. Maybe that’s why things felt so off, she felt off balanced because they weren’t around to anchor her. “Oh, I didn’t realize.” She said softly.

“Are you all right?” his eyes full of concern.

She nodded, she couldn’t have them hold her hand forever, everyone needed to get back to their lives. “Yes, I’m fine.”

He bent over to kiss the top of her head. “Tell me if you ever need anything.”

“Yes daddy.” She gave him a reassuring smile.

She tried her best to find a new normal, she didn’t want to bother others, but she felt so lonely now. Madara would be gone before she woke up and would miss dinner most nights. She would try to ask about his day, but he was vague, she knew he wasn’t telling her the whole truth. She knew there was something happening but he wouldn’t tell her and she knew better than to push him.

Sakura was sitting in the kitchen, at least Lita and Mako would talk to her. She watched as Mako went to Yugao, she heard the words _Master Itachi_ and with a nod the violet haired maid left. Sakura knew that Yugao was Itachi’s human. She felt a tightening in her lungs knowing that Itachi would feed on her. She wondered what Itachi’s favorite place was, was it the neck? The wrist? Or the inside of the thigh?

She stood up, she shouldn’t be thinking about his preferences. She walked outside, she needed fresh air. She was walking around the property when she saw Madara’s car returning, she ran back inside wanting to greet him. She waited for him in his study, curled up on his armchair. She listened to his voice as he approached, he asked someone to check on Itachi. She perked up, why would anyone need to check on Itachi?

He walked in and saw her, she stood up, he walked over to her and caressed her face. “What are you doing here baby girl?” he breathed in her ear.

“I was waiting for you daddy.” She ran her fingers down the buttons on his shirt.

He turned back to Daisuke, “You can go now.” Daisuke nodded closing the door behind him. Madara turned back to Sakura.

He had a dark look in his eyes, that overpowering dominance she hadn’t felt in months, she craved it, she willingly submitted to him. “Daddy, tell me what you want.” She whispered. He sat on the chair, he loosened his tie and undid a few buttons of his shirt.

Madara took her in, she was wearing a tight skirt and a light thin-strapped blouse. “Take it off.” He commanded and poured himself a drink.

Sakura let the feeling of being ordered sink in and did as she was told. She started with her top, his eyes became hungry as her breasts bounced out of her top, she smirked, liking his reaction. She turned around so he could see her hands reaching for the zipper of her skirt and see her bend over as she peeled it off.

“Get on your knees.” He took a sip of scotch, her naked beautiful curves in front of him. She lowered herself to the floor, he could see the firm shape of her ass, her rosen hair down her back. She waited in the middle of the room for her next order. He hadn’t played this game with her in months, he missed making her impatient with desire. “Crawl to me.”

She felt her skin getting hot, his authoritative voice fanning the heat in her belly. She bent over until she was on all fours and crawled over to him slowly, he had once told her she looked like a cat stalking a prey. She didn’t know who the prey was in this scenario. She reached him, she pressed her cheek against the inside of his knee.

He reached for a drawer and pulled out a curved L-shaped vibrator and its remote. He reached for her face pulling her up, he traced her lips with the toy, she opened her mouth getting it wet. “Such a good girl.” He pushed it in and pulled it out of her mouth a few times watching her pretty pink lips around it. “Stand up and turn around.” She did as instructed, “Bend over.” She bent down to grab his ankles. He could see her glistening folds, he pressed the vibrator against her mound and turned it on. She whimpered but she didn’t move.

Sakura knew her role, she only did exactly as he said, if she disobeyed, she would get punished. Sometimes she liked getting punished, but today she wanted to be his good girl, so she bit her lip as he teased her, the vibrations were low, but it made her want more. She gasped and gripped his ankles tighter as he pushed into her pussy, the other end pressed against her clit. His hands were massaging her ass, she moaned when she felt the vibrations against her sensitive walls. She was starting to feel dizzy with the blood rushing to her head and the sensations inside of her.

“Kneel.” He could see her legs shaking. She whined at the new position, she clenched his pants as she placed her face on his leg. He loved the way her lips parted as she moaned. He turned up the vibrations, she groaned loudly. He reached down to pluck at her erect nipples.

“Ah! Daddy!” she cried out as he pinched and changed the vibrations again. She could see his bulge in front of her face, her hands inched forward.

Madara chuckled, he grabbed her hand and put it over his erection. “Is this what you want baby girl?” she nodded.

“Please daddy.” She pleaded, she wanted to play this game. He undid his pants, she reached in to pull out his cock, hard and pulsing in her hand. She leaned forward to lick up his length getting him lubricated so she could stroke him, her hand firm but gentle as she moved it. He was alternating the vibrations from strong to low. She groaned in frustration, she would get close to her orgasm and he would turn it low.

He looked down to watch her pink tongue lick him, her manicured fingers wrapped around him. He could see her eyes fluttering close as he turned up the vibrations and the way she narrowed her eyes when he turned it back down.

“Daddy please…” She moaned.

“Not yet baby.” He pushed her mouth down on his cock. He could feel her moan as he hit the back of her throat. He groaned, her mouth was so hot, her soft and nimble tongue, her throat tightening around his tip, his hand went back to her breasts as he played with the control with his other hand, fuck this woman was a dream. Her jade eyes hooded with lust looking up at him, she started playing with his sacs, he leaned his head back closing his eyes to focus on what she was doing to him.

Sakura was trying to focus on him to distract her mind from the orgasm it wanted so badly. She liked seeing how he was giving into her. He was only this vulnerable with her and that filled her with a sense of pride. She was the one that could reduce Madara Uchiha to the moaning man before her, and while it seemed to others he was dominant, it was only because she wanted it that way. He played her games as much as she played his. She moaned as he turned up the vibrations again, she was going to lose her damn mind if he didn’t let her orgasm soon.

“Yes baby… ooooh fuck…” he groaned as she took him all the way down her throat.

She flicked her tongue as she slid up and then her mouth was filled with his salty orgasm as he groaned out for her. She sucked every last drop from him, she popped him out of her mouth, she kept it open for him to see his milky cum in her mouth as she swallowed it back. He liked that part. His thumb swiped around her lips, she licked it clean.

He zipped himself up and turned back to her. She laid her head on his thigh, clenching his pants, she was breathing hard and moaning. She was muttering, pleading for release. He liked seeing her on her knees between his legs, barely holding on, but she had been such a good girl, he should reward her. He turned the setting to the speed he knew she liked. He reached to stroke her hair, “You can cum now baby girl.”

“Oh thank you daddy!” she gasped, she couldn’t hold herself up, her legs were shaking, she slumped to the floor at his feet and came. Hard. She screamed as her body shook with pleasure.

He watched her shuddering as he turned down the settings until he shut it off. He could never get tired of watching her face of ecstasy. He bent down to caress her face, her shuddering breathes against his fingers. He slipped out the toy, gave it a lick to tasted her and put it away, he made a mental note to clean it later. “All right baby girl?” he teased.

She cracked one eye open, “Mmmm, I don’t know yet.” she mumbled as she closed her eyes again, trying to catch her breath.

He sat back, if she wanted to be picked up, she would signal him. He took another sip of scotch, taking in the beautiful woman at his feet. It was like having a Monet on the floor, it did not belong there but at the same time he got a depraved satisfaction at seeing her post orgasm on the floor. He let out a deep sigh, he was tired, he would have her again later and feed from her too.

Sakura heard his exhale, she sat up slowly and crawled to his side, she put her head on his thigh, his hands went to stroke her hair, “Did you have a long day daddy?” she looked up at him.

She looked so innocently concerned for him, he knew he didn’t deserve it, but was grateful for it. “Yes, it was a long day.”

“Did you need to feed?”

“I’ll wait until tonight.” Feeling her hair between his fingers was soothing him.

She nodded, “I heard something about checking on Itachi. Is he ok?”

He took another sip looking away from her, “I’m sure he’s fine, he just missed a feeding.”

The door opened and Shisui stepped in, he seemed flustered, then his eyes settled on Sakura kneeling beside Madara like some exotic pet, “Oh, I’m sorry I can come back.”

“It’s fine.” She smiled at him.

“How is he?” Madara asked.

Shusui forced his eyes up to Madara, her nudity was distracting. “Yugao is with him, he just doesn’t like to feed unless he has to. Upyr self-guilt and all, you know how he is.”

Madara nodded, “I don’t want to have to enforce a feeding schedule, especially now. Tell him I don’t want this to happen again because he hasn’t feed, if he wants another human we can find him one that will please him but he needs to feed more often.”

“I can make sure Yugao is feeding him more often.” Sakura spoke up. They both looked down at her in surprise. “Well, if he’s not listening to you, he will listen to me.” She lifted her head.

Both men shared a look, “Well that’s not a bad idea.” Shisui said first.

Madara shrugged “Make sure he’s feeding at least every two weeks.”

“He can’t deny you Lady Sakura.” Shisui gave her a gentle smile.

She put her head back down on his thigh, Madara went back to petting her as their talk turned to business. Another acquisition, a new weapons contract, another quarterly board meeting. She perked up at the last one, maybe she could go with him, she wanted to see Temari, Kankuro and Gaara again, she hadn’t had a chance to talk to them at the Gathering.

Sakura was working out in front of the mirror one morning, she really liked the kick boxing ones, when she heard the door open. She looked behind her and saw Itachi walk in joggers and t shirt. “Hi Itachi.” She smiled at him, she straightened up from kick.

Itachi was surprised to see her, then realized this wasn’t the usual time he worked out but he had over slept. “Lady Sakura, good morning.” She walked over to him, he wished she wouldn’t especially with what she was wearing, just a sports bra and shorts, a light sheen of sweat on her skin.

She inspected him, “You look tired Itachi.” She stated. “Have you fed?”

His eyes widened, he flushed. “I uh, I’m not… that’s kind of personal.”

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. “Not anymore, Madara put in charge of your wellbeing, making sure your feeding so you don’t have an incident like yesterday.”

Now he was confused, how did she know about yesterday? He couldn’t see Madara telling her. “Yesterday?”

“You passed out because you hadn’t fed, right?” her brows furrowed in concern.

“Oh, right. Yes, I will be more careful.” He gave her a sheepish smile.

“Do you not like to feed? Shisui said something about Upyr self-guilt or something.” She eyed him curiously.

He blushed again. He did not want to talk to her about his feeding habits, he also had to talk to Shisui later for talking about it. “It’s not that I don’t like to feed. I just don’t want to take advantage.”

“Advantage of what? Yugao?” she wondered if maybe he didn’t like her.

“Ah, well yes.” He cursed that she was asking him all these questions.

“I’m sure she doesn’t mind. Unless you’re not very nice when you bite.” She teased.

He shook his head, “No, it’s not that.” He didn’t know what to say, of course he made sure every time he fed from her it was as pleasurable as possible for her, it was bad enough he was using her.

“You know we don’t mind being fed on if it feels good.” It was Sakura’s turn to blush, she wasn’t sure why, Itachi had walked in on her being fed on before.

He looked down. “I know, that’s kind of the problem. Our bites make humans feel very good and want sex, and its meant to feel good so that humans come back to us, like addicts. Us and vampyrs are made to be the perfect predators, everything about us is meant to draw humans in, the way we look, how we smell and taste, down to how we kill, it’s all to create the most pleasurable death for a human.”

She stared at him, he was right, she knew she had been hooked from her first bite. “Does it matter though? Sometimes we have to take pleasure where we can, even if it’s artificial.”

“Not everyone can have what you and Lord Madara have.” He said softly.

“We weren’t always like this, don’t you remember? He fed from someone else before, he fought me for months, but I was persistent. And maybe it was the biological desire to feel that pleasure again, but I don’t regret it.” She smiled at the memories.

“Are you happy?” he turned his eyes back to her.

She was stunned, she hadn’t ever been asked that. She thought about it, besides all the material things, she had Madara, who cared for her, and the new friends she had now, Itachi, Sasuke, Shisui, even Naruto and others. She also remembered her kidnapping, and her life before Madara, “Yes, I’m content with my life and maybe some would say it’s because I don’t know any other life, but it doesn’t matter to me, I am happy with what I have here.” He nodded and looked out. “I’m not saying Yugao and you will have the same relationship I have with Madara, but don’t feel guilty for feeding on her. There’s enough guilt around, let her please you and please her back, at least for a moment, no matter the reason, focus on something good.”

He felt her fingers on his arm, “You’re right.” He cleared his throat. “That kick looked good.”

“Oh, I’ve just been testing the mirror.” She chuckled. “But I have been thinking of taking self-defense, I should learn some basic moves.”

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea, but then you might just start actually beating me up.” He smirked.

She laughed, “Only if you deserve it.” She gave him a light punch on the arm. “I’ll leave you to your workout.” She grabbed her towel and left him. She went back to her room to shower, she looked around the closet, Madara hadn’t been picking out her clothes lately, something was definitely going on and she was starting to become irritated for being left in the dark. Since Madara didn’t seem to care what she was wearing, then maybe she could have some fun. She put on a tan ribbed high necked haltered crop top and black shorts with some slip-on sneakers. She put her hair in a ponytail and went to have breakfast.

Being bored was never something Sakura dealt with well, she walked over to the east corner of the property, where the firing range was. She had only gone that one time to smash bottles. She heard gunshots being fired inside, she wondered if she could convince someone to teach her. She walked in, there were a few men and women practicing past the protective glass. She watched them shoot at the targets and pull back the sheet to check their accuracy. No one seemed to have noticed her.

“Lady Sakura, what are you doing here?”

Sakura whirled around to see a woman with violet-black hair down her back in waves. “Oh, I’m just watching. What’s your name?” Sakura smiled at her.

“Apologies My Lady,” the woman bowed, “I am Naori Uchiha, I am one of the Second Captains under Sasuke. Can I be of assistance?”

Sakura might have seen this woman in passing but couldn’t really remember. She looked back at the shooting range, “Actually, I want to learn.”

Naori looked at her in surprise and then looked at her outfit. “Well, I can teach you but you need something else to wear. Come on, we have uniforms in the lockers.”

Sakura grinned and bounced after her, she changed into the tactical uniforms they all wore, black pants and top with boots. Naori guided her to the weapons locker, there were rows of different guns lined up on the wall. She took the small handgun that Naori put in her hand to feel the weight of it.

“I’m going to go over some simple safety instructions.” She took out bullets, took the gun back and put it on a table. Sakura listened with rapt attention as Naori showed her the safety, how to load and other instructions. “All right, now we can go shoot.”

Sakura took the googles and ear protectors putting them on. She watched as Naori showed her how to hold the gun, how to stand and how to aim. When Sakura had the gun in her hand she felt her heart fluttering in nervousness, she took a deep breath to calm herself, aimed and pulled the trigger. The recoil surprised her, even if it was slight and she had been prepared for it. She smiled to herself, that wasn’t too bad. She kept shooting until she finished her clip and put the gun down on the counter.

Naori pulled back the paper. “Not bad at all My Lady. You’re hitting the paper and even getting some in the red.” She gave Sakura an encouraging smile. “Would you like to keep going?” Sakura nodded. “All right load it up and keep going.” She put a new paper and watched as Sakura loaded a new clip, she nodded in approval and stepped back.

Sakura was starting to feel more comfortable with the weight and recoil, but after some time her hand started to feel numb. She put the handgun back down and stretched her fingers. “Does it always feel tingly after?” she asked.

Naori chuckled, “You get used to it, but you did very well. Let me know if you want to keep practicing.”

“Thank you Naori for your time. I would like to continue, and I would like to learn self-defense if there is someone available to teach me.”

The dark-haired woman thought for a moment, “Well I have time three times a week in the middle of the day, we can work out a schedule.”

Sakura beamed at her. “Thank you!” her phone vibrated, it was lunch time and Madara was looking for her, she had to go. “I’ll return this later.” She pointed at her clothes.

Naori waived her off, “Keep it.”

Sakura waived, took off the shirt, she had left her halter on underneath and ran back to the main house. She stopped by the kitchen to wash up and find out where lunch was being served. She went to the sunroom and found Madara reading the paper. She stepped behind him, rubbing his shoulders as she kissed his neck and jaw. “Hi daddy.”

He tilted his head back to kiss her lips. “Hi baby girl. Where were you?” She swung herself around to sit on his lap. He took in her attire. “What are you wearing?”

She giggled, “I was bored and went to the shooting range and I asked Naori to teach me to shoot and for self-defense.”

“And that’s why you’re wearing our tactical pants and combat boots?” his hand settled around her waist.

“Don’t like it?” she teased.

He chuckled, “I actually like it, makes you look dangerous.” He grinned.

“Well I was wearing really short shorts, and that wasn’t exactly appropriate attire for a shooting range.” She ran her fingers down his chest as she went back to nibling on his neck.

“Mmm, how short?” his hand moved down to her ass.

“Very short.” She giggled as he squeezed her cheeks.

“Trying to lead the Uchiha forces eventually?” he joked.

She scoffed in laughter, “Maybe someday.” She sat up to look at him, “I just want to learn to defend myself.”

He bent down to kiss her gently. “Naori is a great trainer. You will learn a lot from her.”

After they ate they went to sit on the couch, he wanted to keep reading. She laid down, her head on his legs, he pulled off her ponytail and absently played with her hair. These moments of peace made her feel like the world was perfect.

In the following weeks Sakura spent time training with Naori, she was getting better at shooting, her aim and groupings were improving and she was also doing well in defense combat. She was feeling proud of herself as she left the training room. The building was next to the woods, as she headed back to the main house she was passing a small trail that lead into the trees when she heard branches breaking. She peeked through the trees and saw Itachi stumbling down the trail. She ran to him.

“Itachi are you ok?” she hooked her arm under his shoulder to hold him up. He had the same sunken look she had soon that day in the garden, but this time it was worse, his face was pale, he could barely hold himself up. He needed to feed.

All he could smell was her salty sweet blood. He wanted to taste her, her sweet vibrant blood. He felt his fangs slide out. He couldn’t, he groaned. She was trying to help him, she was telling him to hold on, that she was going to get Yugao. He couldn’t wait. Her neck, her beautiful smooth neck, was right next to his face. He pressed his nose to her skin, he could almost taste it. He pressed her against a tree, he heard her gasp in surprise in the back of his mind, but mostly he heard her heart pumping blood.

She whimpered, the bark digging into her back, she didn’t know if she should call for someone to help, she could feed him, but Madara would be furious. His tongue traced her artery, she shuddered, his hands went to her hips to hold her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Itachi…” she whispered, she wasn’t afraid but she had never seen an upyr starving before. He wasn’t in control anymore, the sweet kind man she knew was behaving like a beast. Then he bit down. She pinched her lips to muffle her cries of ecstasy. He started to rut against her, his hardness grinding against her mound, even through the fabric it felt so good. She gripped his hair to hold on as they rocked against each other.

He moaned as her delicious blood filled his mouth, he could feel the pulsing of her heart as he drank, he gulped it down, starved for it. She tasted so good, so fresh and sweet. She was panting his name, then he felt her body shudder as she climaxed. He heard another voice, a voice telling him to stop. Then he was being pulled away from her warmth.

Sakura fell to the floor, still feeling the aftershocks of orgasm and they hadn’t even had sex. She heard Sasuke’s voice and bodies struggling on the forest floor.

Itachi was being pinned down, Sasuke on his stomach. “Itachi, you have to stop. Control yourself.” Itachi was breathing hard, eyes still wild. He wanted more, he needed more, he needed her. He growled.

Sakura sat up and crawled over slowly. “Itachi?” her voice soft, full of concern.

“Please stay back Lady Sakura.” Sasuke ordered and turned back to his brother.

Itachi froze, Sakura, her voice so gentle and delicate. He suddenly realized who he had fed from. He let his hands fall back to the ground as his breathing normalized. Sasuke let go of his wrists but sat on his stomach. “You can get off now.”

“Are you sure?” Sasuke looked at him in apprehension but he seemed to have regained his senses.

“Please get off little brother.” Sasuke went to check on Sakura as Itachi sat up.

“My Lady, are you all right?” Sasuke kneeled next to her checking her neck.

“I’m fine, just, can you heal it?” she tilted her neck, the wounds still open, oozing blood.

Sasuke looked down at the crimson dripping down, he took a deep breath to give him strength and licked her clean while healing her. She tasted so good, like fresh picked peaches. There was something else about her blood too, it seemed more potent, he felt his energy return after only a small taste. He pulled away. “That should do it.”

“Thank you.” She looked over at Itachi, his head between his knees. “Is Itachi ok?”

“I’m so sorry Lady Sakura.” Itachi spoke as he raised his head. He came over to her on his knees and bowed down, his forehead to the ground. “I am so deeply ashamed for what I have done. I don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

Sakura looked down in surprise. “It’s fine Itachi, I’m fine.”

He felt her fingers on his shoulders, it wasn’t fine, if Sasuke hadn’t arrived when he had, Itachi didn’t know what he would have done to her. “I will accept whatever punishment you and Lord Madara think is befitting of my heinous act.”

“Heinous act?” she couldn’t stop herself from laughing. Itachi lifted his head, both men looked at her like she had gone crazy. “Gods Itachi, you’re such a drama queen.” She saw Sasuke quirk the corner of his lip up. “There’s no way in hell Madara ever needs to learn about this. I think I would get in more trouble than you.” Their looks turned to disbelief. “Let’s just keep this our little secret. And you need to feed more often Itachi. I will personally drag Yugao to your room every week if I have to.”

Now it was Itachi’s turn to smile, “Yes My Lady. I promise I will.”

“What were you doing in here anyways?” she looked down the path, it disappeared into the thick trees.

The brothers glanced at each other. “We were just training My Lady. Itachi went a little overboard.” Sasuke answered.

“My deepest apologies.” Itachi bowed again.

She stood up on wobbly legs, leaning on the tree, Sasuke reached to hold her up. “That’s the last apology I want to hear, and I never want to hear of this incident again. Got it?” she turned a serious gaze at both.

“Yes My lady. Thank you.” They both responded.

She started to walk but felt weak, he had drunk a lot. She had never felt this before. “Maybe I need to lay down. Madara should be busy until the afternoon, but if anyone asks, I was practicing self-defense moves outside and passed out from the heat where you two found me.” They both nodded. “Good.” Sasuke picked her up and carried her back to the manor. Mako saw them, Itachi ordered him to bring water and food. Sasuke put her down on the bed, now she felt exhausted.

“At least drink a glass and eat something. It will help you regain your strength.” Itachi implored as she pushed the food away.

She sighed and sat up. “Fine, but at the table.” She stood up and with Sasuke’s help they walked to the table sitting her on the chair. She ate slowly, she looked at Itachi, he still looked pale. “Why don’t you finish feeding? Go get Yugao. Sasuke will keep me company.”

Itachi didn’t want to leave, but he knew she was right, he still felt weak. He nodded and walked out. He saw one of the other maids and instructed her to send Yugao to his room. All he could think about was how delicious Sakura had tasted and how forbidden she was, he should have never let himself get this bad, but he had overused his eyes again, even feeding more frequently wasn’t working. He would have to feed every week now, especially if he kept using his Sharingan. As he fed from Yugao his mind wandered to Sakura, the taste of her sweat, of her blood, he could still smell her arousal, the way she shook when she orgasmed. Even having Yugao under him didn’t push away the memories. He could still hear Sakura’s soft cries of his name. “Fuck!” he climaxed, squirting his seed deep inside Yugao wishing it was Sakura.

Madara came back late afternoon and found her in the bath. He kneeled down to kiss her. “How are you feeling baby girl?”

She smiled at him “I’m fine, I was just dehydrated. I took a nap, drank lots of water and had some food. I just woke up actually and needed to clean up. Want to join me?” she actually was surprised at how quickly she had recovered. She had slept for about four hours and woke up feeling almost back to normal.

He stripped off his clothes and climbed in behind her, she had her hair piled up, he put his in a ponytail and pulled her to his chest. He held her tight as he peppered her face with kisses, she laughed. “Will you be more careful?”

“Yes daddy, I’ll make sure I always have lots of water with me.” She turned around straddling him. “I’ve missed you daddy. You’re always gone.” She trailed kisses down his jaw.

His hands traveled down her back and settled on her curvy rear, “I know I’ve been busy.”

“Can I come with you?” she nibbled on his ear.

“I can let you come on a few things, but others, I would rather not put you in the middle of clan disputes, you’re already a target, you don’t need to be placed in front of them.” He cupped water and poured it down her back.

So he was going to other clans, she wondered what they were arguing over. She wondered if it had anything to do with Itachi overusing his eyes. “I just miss you so much daddy, but I understand.” She nipped at his neck.

He buried his head in the crook of her neck. “You are the most important person to me Sakura. I won’t put you in danger, I won’t let them disrespect the Uchiha neither.”

She lifted her head, he rarely used her name, “Are there problems with the clans because of me?”

“Not because of you, because of your kidnapper. He needs to be brought to justice, but he is being protected by the Sarutobi’s.”

Something flickered in her mind, a passing phrase, Kakashi, he had been cut off from finishing a sentence at the Gathering, “What did you do to the Sarutobi’s?” she tried to keep her voice passive.

He turned a fierce gaze on her, “Nothing they didn’t deserve.”

“Oh, well they are helping that awful man Danzo.” She appeased. “Did you kill my kidnappers yet?” the thought just came to her mind.

His grin came out sinister, “I still have one more day to torture them.”

“You said you would torture them for three days.” She was confused.

“I never said those days were consecutive.” He cupped her face and kissed her hard. “No one touches an Uchiha and gets away with it, and no one will ever touch you without my wrath falling on them.” He kissed her passionately.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and followed his lead, kissing him back with the same eagerness. She didn’t know how to feel about what she just learned. A part of her, a large part if she was being honest, was glad that her kidnappers were suffering, that Madara was torturing them. Suddenly Itachi’s constant need to feed became obvious. She wondered what Madara had done to the Sarutobi’s, that scared her more, but if they were helping Danzo, then maybe she didn’t feel so bad for whatever retribution Madara had inflicted. In his odd way he was showing her how much he cared for her and telling the world she was an Uchiha and that made her happy. She was a very good girl for him that night.

The next morning Sakura went to the kitchen, she found Yugao. “How is Itachi doing?”

“He’s doing well My Lady.” Yugao informed.

“Good. Let me know immediately if he isn’t feeding at least once a week and come to me if you can’t keep up with his needs.” Sakura gave her a comforting smile.

“Yes My Lady. It shouldn’t be a problem.” Yugao bowed and left.

Sakura went to Lita, who made her an egg sandwich for breakfast since Madara had left early again. She walked over to the library, her mind wandered to the previous day. She didn’t know that side of the property too well, never had a reason to go that way when all the household amenities were to the west side of the property, but she was curious to know what was at the end of the path where she had found Itachi. They had probably been lying to her about training exercises, in fact she was sure Madara had also been lying to her about the other day when Itachi came back weakened, and that night she had come back from the beach and he had left his gear out.

She found a map of the property but didn’t see anything other that woodland in that area. If she wanted to know she would have to follow the path herself. Her fingers went up to her neck where Itachi had bitten her. She felt herself warm up at the memory. His bite had felt amazing, his body pressed against hers, she blushed as she remembered the feeling of his bulge against her. She let her mind drift, what would have happened if Sasuke wouldn’t have showed up? Would he have ripped her pants off and…

She jumped out of her skin as the door opened, she squeaked in surprise, putting her hand on her heart. Just the man she was fantasizing about. “Oh Itachi. You startled me.”

He was not expecting to see her yet, why was she always in the least expected places? How could he escape her if she was everywhere haunting him with her presence? “I’m sorry Lady Sakura I was just looking for a book.” He glanced at the map she had spread out in front of her. “Looking for something on the property?”

“Can we talk?” She gave him a knowing look. They were in the woods.

He mentally berated himself, he should have picked anything other than the woods, it was just the first thought that came to his mind. “Is this ok?”

She looked down at herself, she had grown to look forward to how he dressed her. She was in a light blue strapless chiffon dress that fell to her knees and barefoot as usual. She nodded. “Actually its perfect, I was wondering what there is at the end of that path we were at yesterday.”

“There’s nothing, it’s just an old path that was used by horses to get around the property.” He turned from her, “Actually about yesterday…”

“No don’t change the subject, and I already told you no more apologies and don’t talk about it.” She pulled his arm so he would look at her. “Madara told me he still has my kidnappers. Is that where they are being kept?”

He breathed out, “I can’t tell you My Lady.”

She huffed in frustration. “I have a right to know.”

He shrugged, “Lord Madara can tell you, but we cannot, and if you try to go down that path you won’t find anything.”

“Why? Is it protected by something?” she wanted to know more, she knew so little about Uchiha secrets.

“Yes. You can’t find that place without Lord Madara.” Itachi watched her walk off.

She turned back to him, “What did Madara do to the Sarutobi’s?”

Itachi shook his head, “I can’t tell you.”

She groaned in irritation, she went up to him and pressed her hand on his chest, “I am Lady Sakura right? Why can’t you tell me?”

He almost wanted to chuckle at her, she was starting to realize she had power. “Because, you are not on the list of people that need to know. Only Lord Madara can add your name to it and he hasn’t.”

“Well that’s bullshit.” She breathed out.

“Take it up with him. And don’t try to blackmail us or trick us, we physically can’t tell anyone other than that list of people.” He grabbed her hand from his chest and brought it down but didn’t let go.

“Like magic?” she shouldn’t be surprised but she was.

He nodded, “Yes, a curse. It’s how we keep information secret.” His thumb rubbed the top of her hand. “How are you feeling?”

She was brought back from her thoughts about the Uchiha’s and the Saratobi’s, she could feel the warmth of his hand on hers. “Oh, I’m fine. I recovered quickly. How about you?” she turned her eyes up to ebony ones.

“I’m fine. Thank you.” He lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles. He wanted to feel her, her blood was still burning through his veins and even though this was an illusion he craved her.

She blushed, her little fantasy popping back in her head. “That’s good to hear. I talked to Yugao, make sure you feeding at least once a week. Especially if you’re using your eyes.” She could feel her heart thumping in her chest as if it was trying to escape. She hadn’t noticed how but he was so close to her, she could smell him, like a rushing river.

He couldn’t help it, he stepped closer to her, he pressed his nose to her hair breathing her in. “You smell divine.” He murmured.

She exhaled, his closeness making her feel dizzy, her hand went to his chest feeling his lean muscles.

He kissed her forehead, slowly trailing down to her jaw, her lashes fluttering, her lips were parted, they were so close and she seemed willing. Everything in his mind was telling him to stop, that he shouldn’t do anything, that he should end this illusion and ran away from her as fast as he could, but his body, and his heart, wanted something else.

Sakura felt a haze of desire wash over her, she wanted him, her mind was shouting at her to step away, Madara would go into a rage if he ever found out. This was an illusion, she argued with herself, technically Itachi wasn’t laying a hand on her. She could feel his warm breath on her face as he paused, he was probably wrestling with the same question. She raised herself on her toes and pressed her lips against his. She gasped and pulled back, her hand on her lips. “I’m so sorry!”

He was still trying to register what had happened, her kiss had been like a breeze, gentle and delicate, and far too brief. He pulled down her hand, pressing his forehead on hers. “Don’t be sorry Lady Sakura. I’m sorry.” He pulled her in, his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her again.

She gripped his shirt as the surprise dissipated and she gave into his kisses. They were passionate and tender.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled against her lips.

“Don’t stop.” She breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her mind brought back the feelings of pleasure from his bite, her skin felt like it was sparking with electricity. She jumped up wrapping her legs around him, he grabbed her thighs.

He should stop, he kept trying to tell himself, but she was surrounding him with her body, her smell, her touches. He pressed her against a tree just as he had the day before. His hand went to her hair, she was panting his name again. His lips moved down to kiss her jaw and neck, he lingered where he had bitten her, her fingers were in his hair, pulling him closer to her. He gave it a gentle bite and continued down her bare shoulders. Her skin was so soft and delicate, like petals, she whimpered at his touches.

She knew this was wrong, she couldn’t deny that could be a reason why she liked it but more than anything she liked seeing Itachi so lost in her that it was the making her bolder. She guided him lower to her breasts, he nipped at the tops, moaning softly against her mounds. She adjusted her legs so he was pressed against the inside of her thighs, he groaned as she moved her hips against him and this time there was less fabric. It was the first time she realized she had panties on, she never had them on, she smiled to herself. He gave her underwear. She didn’t know why she thought that was the sweetest thing.

Itachi followed her lead, tasting her skin, his hands reached the edge of the lacy panties he had imagined she would wear underneath, his mouth reached the edge of her bodice, he stopped. He took a deep breath, this had gone on too long. He could feel her heat against his erection, he knew she wanted it, but he couldn’t let this continue, even in this illusion. He gave the tops of her breasts a few more kisses before he turned up to her.

She could sense the energy changed, he seemed regretful now, she brushed back his hair, “I supposed we got caught up.” She chuckled nervously.

He nuzzled her neck, “I’m sorry, I just…” he left what he really thought unsaid, _I have been dreaming of holding and kissing you for a long time now. I don’t want to let you go but I have to._ He let himself have a few more moments with her.

“Please stop apologizing, I’m not innocent in this either.” She sighed as he suckled on her neck, “I want it too.”

“It’s probably just a side effect of me feeding on you.” He said sadly, he pulled away and set her down gently. “It should fade in a few days.” She didn’t really want him he surmised, just lingering emotions.

Her feet on the forest floor brought her back to reality, she twisted her fingers, he probably didn’t want her, he was just reacting to her blood. “Oh, um, I suppose you’re right.” She turned away from him, she wanted to cry, he didn’t really want her and here she was throwing herself at him.

He felt his heart lurch, she belonged another, why would she want him compared to Madara? He ran his hands through his hair. “My Lady…”

She turned around, “Let’s just forget about it then.” She had a pained smile, she couldn’t bear to see his eyes full of remorse.

He lifted his hand to touch her but held back and lowered it again. He nodded.

The illusion fell away, she was back in the library and before she could say anything else to him, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again.  
Hope you enjoy.

Weeks passed, the trees were starting to turn colors, Sakura had tried to walk down that trail countless times and it always led to nothing, she needed to find a way to see what was there. Itachi came to her mind, she hadn’t spoken to him since the library. Yugao still reported to her and every time she did Sakura felt her stomach clench, she didn’t know why she had become so possessive. The Blood Call should have faded by now or at least been overpowered by Madara’s but she still felt like scratching off Yugao’s self-satisfied smile every time she reported to Sakura. At the moment Sakura was shooting clay targets out of the air with a shotgun to let out her frustrations.

“Pull!” She waited for it to cross her vision before pulling back the trigger. She saw it shatter in the sky.

“You’re quite a vision baby girl.”

She turned around to see Madara walking towards her. She smiled at him. “Daddy, what are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting in the city?” she gave the shotgun to the man assisting her.

Madara reached her and pulled her into a deep kiss. “It ended early. You seem to be handling that shotgun well.” He signaled for a gun of his own, he took off his jacket and traded the man for the gun.

Sakura smirked, she had never seen Madara shoot, she stepped back and watched him as he hit his five targets. “Showoff.” She grinned.

He beckoned her to step up, “Your turn.” He handed her the gun. She hit her five and smirked at him. He smiled back proudly.

They alternated, she kept up with him. When they were done he gave her a curious look, Sakura wasn’t sure what to make of it, was it longing or desire? “Did I do well daddy?” she toyed.

He bent down to kiss her, “Better than Naori had mentioned.”

“Well I’ve been practicing without her.” Sakura wrapped herself around him as he lifted her up.

“My Lady Sakura of the Uchiha Clan, certainly living up to your title.”

She blushed at his compliment, “I’m just trying not to embarrass you Lord Madara.” She bit her lip and looked into his ebony eyes, “But also, I want to learn more about what it takes to be by your side in everything.”

He studied her emerald depths, she was serious, he didn’t doubt her ability, he knew she was intelligent, she picked up books on economics and medicine for fun reading. He nodded, “You will learn with time and you could never embarrass me.”

She kissed him and then gave him a dark look, she bent down to his ear and whispered. “All that shooting made me really horny daddy, I want your thick cock inside of me.”

He took in a sharp breath and growled. “If that’s what my baby wants.”

“I want you so badly daddy.” She nipped at his ear.

They made it to a nearby storage room, their room too far, he pulled down her pants, bent her over some boxes and fucked her as hard as she wanted. He grabbed a fistful of her hair as he pulled her back, his pelvis snapping against hers. “Fuck baby girl…” he groaned as his other hand went to palm her breasts.

“Aaah daddy! Yes! Faster! Please!” she pleaded. She screamed as he sped up past what was natural.

He loved her sobbing cries, he could feel her walls tightening, she was close. “You’re mine baby girl.” He pinched her nipple.

“Yes daddy! I’m your baby girl! All yours.” She screamed as she climaxed, she was his, only his, she didn’t and couldn’t belong to anyone else. “Make me yours daddy, cum.” She groaned.

She had never commanded him like that but he gave in, finding that he liked it. He released his milky orgasm inside of her. “All mine.” He growled as he held her against him.

She turned back to look at him, she pulled him down to kiss him, “All mine.”

He chuckled, “Yes, I’m all yours baby girl.”

Sakura smiled, she was his and he was hers, Itachi had just been an accident, those lingering feelings would be forgotten soon. Madara made her happy.

“Let’s go inside.” He kissed her neck.

They got dressed and headed back, they spent the rest of the day in bed catching up with each other’s bodies. Sakura was feeling content in Madara’s arms, his kisses on her skin lulling her to sleep. She dreamed of a field of flowers, she was laying down watching the clouds as she felt kisses down her stomach, she looked down, it was Itachi, she gasped as he pushed her legs apart and suckled on her pearl. She grabbed his hair, his scarlet eyes looking up at her. She wanted him, he was suddenly over her, his tip pressing against her folds seeking entrance. He was so handsome, slight flush to his skin, a smile, his eyes full of adoration. He bent down to kiss her and entered her at the same moment. Sakura sat up in bed, there was a loud banging at the door that had disrupted her dream.

Madara shot up pulling on a pair of pants. “What is it?” he opened the door.

“Shisui has been attacked and Sasuke is missing My Lord.” Daisuke informed.

Sakura grabbed a robe as Madara pulled on a shirt, she followed them out. They ran to the front of the house following the commotion, Sakura’s heart dropped as she saw Shisui being carried in, his right eye was bleeding heavily.

“Take him to his room. Sakura, heal him.” Madara ordered.

She nodded and followed the men carrying him. Itachi caught up to them, they gave each other a comforting glance. Sakura went to Shisui’s side as they placed him down, Itachi ordered supplies to be brought in. She looked down at his bloody unconscious face, his fangs were out, he needed to heal. She pulled up her sleeve, Itachi grabbed her wrist.

“You don’t have to do that.” His eyes serious.

She pulled back her hand, “Madara said to heal him.” Her eyes staring him down, he nodded. She brought her wrist to Shisui’s lips. “Shisui, drink.” He stirred, she pressed her skin against his fangs, he seemed to understand, he licked her wrist and sunk his teeth down. She whimpered, a delirious haze flooded her. He held on to her arm as he gulped down her blood, he was moaning. She brushed back his hair as he drank, she tried to focus on something other than the desire she felt. She looked at his attractive face, he was missing his right eye, she looked over at Itachi, his face was like stone.

“That should be enough Lady Sakura.” Itachi reached over to release Shisui from her.

She gently put his head back down, she took off the remains of his shirt and his pants to see if he was injured anywhere else, she watched as scratches and bruises healed before her eyes. First aid supplies were brought in, she dipped a towel in a bowl of water to clean his face. She held back a sob as she cleaned his now empty eye socket. After disinfecting she bandaged him up. She turned to Itachi, “Sasuke is still missing.” Itachi nodded grimly. “You should call Naruto, if he hasn’t already been told.”

Itachi looked up at her, “This is a clan dispute. Naruto shouldn’t be involved.”

She met his eyes, “Naruto would want to know, he would want to help and he would be a great asset in finding Sasuke.” He nodded slowly, Itachi was about to leave when Shisui reached for his hand.

“It was Danzo and Orochimaru.” He groaned as he tried to sit up. Sakura helped hold him up. “Thank you little flower for your help and your blood.” He squeezed her hand.

“Don’t strain yourself.” She ordered.

He gave her a weak smile, “Yes My Lady.” He turned back to Itachi. “Danzo took my eye and Orochimaru took Sasuke. They ambushed our car as we left the airport and drove us off the road, they had about 10 others with them. It happened too fast. I’m sorry.”

Itachi put his hand on Shisui’s shoulder, “Don’t be sorry, I’m glad you’re alive and I’m sure Sasuke will be fine. I should go join them.” They both nodded to each other, then Itachi left. “I hope I didn’t hurt you.” He turned a remorseful eye to Sakura.

She blushed and shook her head. “No it didn’t hurt. Are you feeling ok?”

“Other than missing an eye, I’m fine.” He swayed, Sakura caught him.

“You need to rest.” He nodded and patted the bed beside him.

“Just stay with me.” She sat next to him as he laid his head on her lap. She watched him sleep, playing with his curls. Doctor Senju came by to check on him, she praised Sakura on doing everything correctly. She left medicine and instruction for Sakura to keep the wound clean but it should heal quickly.

Sakura stayed the night with Shisui, she knew Madara wasn’t home yet, she had told everyone to let her know as soon as he came back. It was two days before he came back, Shisui and her were sitting in the living room when she heard them all arrive. They went to see everyone come into the house in their gear. Her eyes immediately went to the tall blonde holding Sasuke, she ran to them.

“Naruto, is Sasuke ok?” she looked over at his unconscious face.

Naruto gave her a grin, “Yeah, he just overused his powers, he’ll be fine.”

She pulled up her sleeves, “Should I?”

“No don’t, Madara will be needing you more.” Naruto signaled behind him as he took Sasuke.

She looked over to see Madara and Itachi coming through the door. Itachi looked worn. She turned to Mako who had taken to following her the last few days. “Get Yugao for Itachi. Make sure Naruto and Sasuke are taken care of too.” Mako nodded and went off.

Sakura rushed over to them both. She went to Madara’s side, he was still shouting orders to everyone, she took his hand and turned to Itachi. “I sent Yugao to your room, you should go feed.”

He sighed in relief, “Thank you Lady Sakura.” He passed her leaving her to Madara.

She looked up to Madara, he finished giving his orders and looked down at her. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He let out a large breath, “Yes, I need you.” He let her guide him to their room. She unbuckled his vest and undid his shoes, helping him undress.

She guided him to the bed, she thought about taking a shower first, but decided to take care of his more urgent need before cleaning up. She took off her clothes and climbed onto his lap. He wasted no time in biting down on her neck and taking her. She ran her fingers through his hair as he rested his head on her chest after.

He nuzzled between her mounds, “There’s nothing better after a fight than your soft warm body.”

“I’m just glad your home.” She looked down at him as he kissed her breasts.

The next morning there was a clan meeting, Sakura was walking towards it when he saw Naruto leaning against the wall. “Why aren’t you inside?”

He looked up at her, “I can’t, I’m not an Uchiha.”

She felt stupid, of course he was right, it was Uchiha only. “Oh, sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’ll just find my way to the living room and watch tv or something.” He walked off.

She entered, she was surprised to see everyone stand up for her as she entered, she hadn’t attended meetings in a long time. She felt very self-conscious as she walked to her seat at the head of the table, next to Madara, who hadn’t appeared yet. Itachi was sitting next to her, they’re eyes met for a moment but her surroundings didn’t change. She looked down at her hands instead, she felt a sharp pain in her heart, it was silly, she knew that, but she missed his illusions. She also knew that after the last time, he was probably never going to bring her into one again. Her lips tingled in memory. They all stood again as Madara entered, he sat down, everyone followed.

Madara looked around the room “What happened to Shisui and Sasuke will not stand. There will be consequences for those that have the hubris to think they can touch an Uchiha. Last night Orochimaru was defeated thanks to Sasuke and Itachi. Danzo managed to get away, we will hunt him down with any means necessary. Danzo is becoming bold, this is the second time this year he attacks our clan. I want him flayed under the sun.” Madara growled, he grabbed Sakura’s hand and squeezed, she gripped his hand in return. “No one get away with harming the Uchiha Clan, let them feel our wrath! Let them feel our hatred!” he slammed his hand down on the table as they all cheered.

She looked around the table, there were a few that weren’t as enthusiastic, Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, Fugaku and a few others, they were the more serious Uchiha, she didn’t think they were the cheering type. The meeting went on about how to handle the Sarutobi and Senju clans, some suggested violence, others suggested talks. Sakura didn’t know much but she knew enough that talks weren’t enough, Madara would lean more towards violence. She looked over at Shisui, his right eye still bandaged, the brother’s looking grim, she thought of her own kidnapping, in her heart she knew she would lean towards violence too. 

They were all dismissed except for a few people that Madara called to stay behind, his lieutenants, captains and second captains. This was a war meeting, she hesitated, she didn’t know if she wanted to be part of it or leave it to them. The decision was taken from her as Madara reached over to pick her up and placed her on his lap. She curled up, placing her head on his chest like she used to. If anyone thought it odd, no one showed it.

“Have the Sarutobi’s answered any of our requests?” Madara asked the room.

A man that had curls like Shisui answered, “No My Lord, they insist that they do not have information on Danzo.”

“We will need to give them more incentive to tell us the truth or find Danzo.” he turned to Shisui, “We will need to come up with a cover for your injury.”

“Yes, well let’s stick to the facts, I was run off the road and lost my eye in the accident. I should return to the company in about a month.” He answered back.

Madara seemed satisfied with that answer, he turned to the brothers, “Why was Naruto Uzumaki at the raid?”

Sakura blanched, she sat up, “I told Itachi to tell him.”

Everyone turned to her curiously, “Why?”

She looked up at him, “Because it only seemed fair to let Naruto know so he could help with retrieving Sasuke, and he is extremely powerful, a strong ally to the Uchiha. Why not let him help?” she stared at him, not giving in. She knew she had made the right decision.

Madara felt her conviction and fierceness in her tone. The corner of his mouth turned up, “You were right. He was a great asset in finding Sasuke.” He rubbed her thigh as he turned back to the others and continued his questions.

Sakura settled back against his chest, she didn’t know if he was upset at her or not, she never made decisions like that, she never interfered with clan matters but at the moment she thought it to be right and she did stand by her decision. They all bowed to them as they left once the meeting ended, she kissed his neck. “Are you mad at me?”

He tugged at her hair so he could look at her, “No, it was the right call. How did you make Itachi follow your order?”

She flushed, “Oh, I just told him what I just told you. He seemed to agree.”

“That’s good.” He bent down to kiss her, “Maybe we can make a good leader of you.”

“Why shouldn’t I be a good leader? Sasuke is the same age as me and he’s captain. I might not be an Uchiha by blood but this is my clan, this is my family.” She moved to straddle him so he could look at her face better. “I care for them all.”

“Maybe I haven’t given you enough opportunities to show your strengths. You have been surprising me and the clan lately. Your weapons and combat training with Naori has exceeded expectations, Doctor Senju was singing your praises, maybe it’s time you pick what you want to train in. Do you want to get into business like Shisui? Or medicine? Doctor Senju said she would be willing to help you.” He could see how underutilized her talents were and it was his fault, she had always just been relegated as his lover, his concubine even, and she had grown comfortable with that. But now, after her kidnapping, she seemed to be finding a drive to improve herself, to prove that she was more than just his human.

She sat back, that was a lot to think about, it was her future. “I have to think about it but I do want to do something.”

“Think about it and let me know.” His fingers moved to the edge of the dress she was wearing. “For now, I want you again.”

She giggled as he pulled off her dress, “You are insatiable daddy, we just had sex this morning.”

“That was too long ago.” He grinned.

The days following seemed tense, Naruto was staying with Sasuke for the time being, she enjoyed seeing his bright demeanor through the house. Having him and Shisui was cutting though the oppressive miasma of the manor.

She had been working out when Naruto came in, “Morning Naruto.”

He gave her one of his signature smiles, “Good Morning Lady Sakura. Have you seen anyone? Sasuke was gone by the time I woke up.”

She straightened up on the mat, she shook her head, “No, Madara was gone when I woke up too. Probably doing some super secret clan stuff.”

“You’re probably right.” He made a non-committal noise. “I heard you’ve gotten pretty good at hand to hand, want to spar?”

Sparring was more fun than working out alone, “Sure, but let’s go to the other side, this place isn’t big enough.” They went to the training room where she trained with Naori. He taught her a few moves, she knew he was holding back but she felt a sense of pride when he had a look of surprise at something she had done. He was a more offensive fighter so it was nice to learn since she had mostly been taught defense.

When they were done they went to have a late breakfast. As they walked to the kitchen there was a door that was cracked open, she heard quiet grunts and rattling, curiosity peaked, she glanced into the storage room through the crack. She clenched her hands as anger flared, it was Itachi and Yugao. He was feeding from her, her skirt pushed up by his hands. She kept walking, Naruto had been talking about his favorite food, ramen, and hadn’t noticed anything wrong.

She felt a heat in her stomach as she remembered how good his bite had felt, and the dream that had been interrupted the other night. She hadn’t thought about it with all the commotion but now it was brought vividly back to her mind. She shook herself, she needed to stop thinking of him, she had Madara, and she was very happy with him. She forced herself to listen to Naruto, she needed to focus.

Lita made them breakfast, Shisui came down for food, he informed that they had all been at a briefing but were back now. Sasuke came soon so they ate together, Sakura noticed the way Naruto looked over at Sasuke in worry, like caring for someone with a cold. She turned her attention to Shisui and realized she hadn’t really felt any lingering desire from his bite, but over a month later she still felt the desire for Itachi. She wondered if some Upyrs had stronger pulls than others. She would be glad to be rid of it and focus on Madara as she always had.

After they finished Sakura headed back to her room to clean up, she still felt the uncomfortable coiling feeling of anger and desire, maybe Madara was available to release some tension. In her inattentiveness she found herself colliding into a body as she passed a corner.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying…” she looked up, his deep set eyes sunk with tiredness. “Itachi, are you ok?” she reached up to his cheek in concern.

How was she always where he least wanted her to be? Her soft fingers on his skin made his skin tingle, her scent made his dizzy. He swallowed, his mouth dry, “I’m fine Lady Sakura. Thank you for your concern.” He tried to move away from her but she grabbed his arm and caged him with her emerald eyes.

“You don’t look fine and you just fed.” His skin felt clammy.

“How did you know?”

“Maybe next time make sure the door is closed.” She realized he probably was in such need which is why he wasn’t as careful as he normally was. “Are you overusing your eyes again?” she said in a low voice.

He looked away from her, “I have been training my eyes.”

She was surprised, “Oh, you shouldn’t push yourself so much, Yugao won’t be able to keep up with you.” The last line tasted like bile in her mouth.

He noticed her voice becoming strained, “Are you ok Lady Sakura?”

She bit her lips, “Yes. I, uh, should get going.” She turned away slowly, she didn’t need to force her presence onto him.

He wanted to reach for her, he cursed his eyes, he had used them to exhaustion, he just stood there and watched her walk away.

Sakura was changing Shisui’s bandages that afternoon in the living room, she looked at the clean fabric she had just removed, she narrowed her eyes at him. “Why am I changing your bandages if you’re fully healed?”

He gave her a mischievous grin, “Because I like you being my nurse.”

She shook her head as she laughingly scoffed. “No more, get yourself a patch or something.”

“But Flower, how else am I supposed to get your undivided attention?” he smiled in fake innocence.

“You are too charming for your own good.” She pulled out a new roll, “All right, but last one.” He smiled in satisfaction as he sat still for her. She looked over to Naruto and Sasuke on the couch watching tv. Sasuke was laying down, head on Naruto’s lap, he still seemed lethargic. “Does it take longer for some upyrs to recover than others?”

Shisui followed her eyes, he nodded, “Yes, depending on their powers and how they were used. I heard the fight with Orochimaru pushed Sasuke and Itachi to their limits. It’s why it’s taking them longer to recover.”

“But you have regained your strength quickly.” She finished wrapping him up.

“Yes, but I didn’t use my strongest powers, and your blood healed me faster.”

“My blood? It’s not any different than anyone else’s.” she put away the supplies.

“It is, maybe it’s never been noticed because only Madara has fed from you, and he wouldn’t want to share that information, but yours has unique healing qualities. Even Itachi commented how different it felt after he fed from you.” He dropped his voice at the last part.

She pressed her lips together, she wasn’t surprised that Itachi had spoken to Shisui about that encounter, she was surprised that they both had felt a difference in her blood and Madara had never mentioned it to her. She stood up, “All right you’re all done, next time I’m giving you a pirate eyepatch.” She smiled and bent down to give him a small chaste kiss on his forehead.

“I think I would look quite dashing with a pirate eyepatch.” He smirked.

“If anyone could pull it off, it’s you.” She laughed

She went to sit on the other couch, Shisui laid down, she didn’t bother scolding him as he placed his head on her lap having become accustomed to this since his attack and she liked that he was comfortable with her, it made her feel like family. Sasuke gave him a look of disapproval as Shisui smirked. Sakura just choose to ignore the whole thing as she watched one of those trivia game shows Sasuke liked.

They all looked up as Daisuke entered, he bowed to them, “My Lady, Lord Madara is requesting your presence.”

She stood up to Shisui’s chagrin and went to her room. She saw a dress laid out for her, simple red dress that hugged her curves. She wondered what Madara had planned for her, but it was best to just follow instructions. She took a quick shower and got dressed, Daisuke was waiting for her outside, she followed him to the meeting room.

She saw Madara sitting at his usual place, Itachi next to him, but her eyes widened at seeing silver hair.

Everyone stood up as she entered, Kakashi took her hand and gave it a kiss. “Lady Sakura, you are lovelier every time I see you.”

His stormy eyes always seemed to unbalance her, “Lord Hatake, it’s a pleasure to see you.” She took her hand back from his cold fingers.

“Please, Kakashi is fine.” He gave her a soft smile.

“Lord Kakashi.” she bowed and moved to his companion. “Master Genma.”

He brought his head up, “Just Genma, we don’t do the master thing My Lady.” His smile was charming.

“Hard habit to break, pleasure seeing you.”

“The pleasure is all mine to be graced with your beauty.” He winked at her.

He was cheeky, she smiled and walked to Madara, he seemed irritated. She took his hand as she sat down next to him, he brought her hand up to his lips. She stole a look at Itachi, his face serious, he didn’t look at her, instead staring at their guests across the table.

“Now that Lady Sakura is here we can continue.” Madara spoke to Kakashi.

“She should know the reason for her presence.” Kakashi countered.

Sakura looked at Madara confused, he sighed. “Very well.” He turned to Sakura “The Hatake Clan and the Uchiha Clan have come together in an alliance, we need a human to seal the pact.”

She was even more confused. “Why a human?”

“Our kinds like to make blood promises, it doesn’t seem to count unless there’s blood involved.” Kakashi answered, a teasing smile on his lips.

“So why me?” there were other humans available.

“Because you are important to us Lady Sakura, in the event of one party breaking the blood pact, the human and the upyr or vampyr breaking the pact will die.” Itachi continued, he stared coldly at Kakashi.

“And I’m guessing the Uchiha are the ones requesting the pact hence why it has to be an Uchiha to offer the human.” She was starting to understand.

“As smart as you are beautiful Lady Sakura.” Genma nodded.

She looked at Madara, “And you want this?”

He looked into her eyes, “I won’t force you.”

She took in a deep breath, “What do I have to do?”

“We will all feed from you.”

She swallowed, he tightened his grip on her hand, she nodded. “If this will benefit the clan, I’ll do it.”

Itachi growled low in his throat, “It also means sex.”

“I think given Lady Sakura’s already dreadful history with vampyr’s, I would feel awful putting her through that, we will control ourselves. I wouldn’t want her opinion of us further tarnished.” He offered a kind smile.

She felt the boulder in her stomach disappear, “Thank you Lord Kakashi for your mercy.”

Madara lifted her and put her on the table, he reached up to kiss her deeply, “It will be quick and I’ll be right here.”

She nodded, she wasn’t sure what to do next.

“It would be best if you laid down.” Kakashi offered, his voice as comforting as he could make it given the situation.

She laid down on the table, Madara was at her feet, Kakashi at her head and Itachi and Genma at her sides.

Itachi looked down at her, spread out like an offering, there was a morbid beauty to the scene before him, he looked up at Kakashi, “Do you promise to help and offer aid to the Uchiha Clan when called upon and to not act knowingly to the detriment of the Uchiha Clan for the length of this mortal’s natural life?”

“As head of the Hatake Clan, I agree.”

Genma turned to Madara, “Do you promise to help and offer aid to the Hatake Clan when called upon and to not act knowingly to the detriment of the Hatake Clan for the length of this mortal’s natural life?”

“As head of the Uchiha Clan, I agree.”

Sakura felt an energy flow through her as they all placed their hands on her, Genma and Itachi took her wrist, Madara grabbed her thigh and Kakashi touched her neck. She felt bile start to settle in her stomach but not from this, from the memories of cold hands touching her, her back on a table blindfolded. She swallowed back a sob.

She felt Madara’s warm kisses on her thigh as he pushed them apart, she focused on his warmth. She tilted her head so Kakashi could nuzzle her neck, her eyes met Itachi, he looked at her in apology. She held on to his hand, he gave it a gentle kiss. She felt gratitude and a surge of strength at his comfort. She hated the suspense. “Just go for it already.” She snapped.

Madara chuckled dryly before he sunk his teeth down. She cried out in pleasure, then another bite at her neck, she screamed as the lust flowed through her. She arched off the table as Genma bit down on her wrist. She was already delirious with desire, she held Itachi’s gaze as he gave her wrist a kiss and slowly bit down. She howled, they had to hold her down as she thrashed. She had never felt this, lust burned through her like a blaze, her bones felt like they were on fire. She didn’t know if she wanted to die or if she wanted to fuck everyone until she died, but at the end, she wanted to die.

She writhed on the table, sobbing in so much pleasure it was painful, Itachi could see it in her eyes, she was so devastatingly beautiful, her pain, her desire, he could feel it flow into him through her blood. He caught a glimpse of something, a dream, she was thinking of a dream in a field of flowers, their field. Then it was gone. He released her, licking her wound to heal it. He saw the others reluctantly do the same. The vampyrs looked slightly dazed, they now knew the power of her blood.

She reached down, grabbing at Madara’s hair. “Please!” she begged, she wanted relief from this burning. She sighed and moaned as his fingers and tongue touched her where she needed it most.

“I think we should give them privacy.” Kakashi turned to walk out, and when he saw his subordinate wasn’t following, he pulled him out the door.

Itachi lingered for a moment, his fangs still out as he took in her body arced off the table, her pert nipples showing against the fabric of her dress. He shook himself and followed them out, not wanting to see any more of Madara between her legs. Daisuke was outside. “Please show Lord Kakashi and Genma to their rooms and have an adequate human at their service.”

Daisuke bowed, “Yes Master Itachi, Yugao is already waiting for you.”

Itachi hurried to his room, he didn’t feed from Yugao, he didn’t need to, he just fucked her all night long and most of the next day, the ritual filling him with the same lust Sakura felt. He could still feel her blood pumping though his veins, he could feel what she was feeling, he felt like he was falling apart and being put back together.

Sakura had already orgasmed twice but she still wanted more, they were on the table, she was on top, riding him like her life depended on her next climax. “Daddy, I want more daddy.” She groaned.

He held her hips and slammed up into her, he had never seen her like this, she was feral in her lust. She scratched his chest, he growled and fucked her harder, she screeched in pleasure as she came again.

Need overwhelmed her, she clawed and scratched for him to please her, they rolled and fell to the floor, he flipped her on her knees and continued his merciless pace. “Fuck Baby girl…” he groaned as she moved to meet his hips.

“Daddy, don’t stop, please don’t stop.” She panted, the feeling of him inside of her was the only thing that filled her mind, wanting the next orgasm urged her on, like an incessant itch, the more she scratched the more she wanted to scratch.

He bent down to kiss her neck, his fingers reaching for her clit. “Never baby girl.” This time when she climaxed, he joined her, both falling on the floor in ragged breaths. She seemed to be tiring, he picked her up and took her to their room where they continued until the early hours of the morning. He held her close as she slept.

Sakura would wake up wanting him, he was at her side to offer her relief. “Daddy when will this stop.” She asked through tired breaths after another round.

He brushed back her sweat soaked hair and kissed her temple. “Soon baby girl. Just rest for now.” He made her drink water before she fell asleep in his arms again.

It wasn’t until late afternoon that she finally woke up without the burning desire filling her. He drew a bath for her, she curled up against him in the water as he rubbed her tired muscles, she had never felt this kind of boneless exhaustion. “I’m assuming the ritual worked.” she muttered against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, “Yes, thank you. I am proud of you for making that decision.”

“I’m glad Kakashi didn’t enforce the sex part, but if it was for the clan, I couldn’t refuse.”

“I’ll have to thank him for that someday. I didn’t want to put you in that position, but they rejected every other option.” He poured water down her back.

“It makes sense. I’m sure you would have made the same demand if it was the other way around.” She knew she would if it was her choice, of course the Hatake’s would try to have as much leverage as possible, and she was oddly glad that she was considered important enough to be used as that leverage.

“They are right that you are very important to us, to me.” His fingers tracing her spine making her shiver.

She giggled as his fingers tickled her, “I guess it comes with the territory of being yours. Why did you need their alliance?”

“They agreed to help me find Danzo, though not without their own reasons, Danzo took one of their own, Yamato. It was mutually beneficial. We both want Danzo dead.”

She nodded in understanding, “Seems like Danzo is creating a lot of powerful enemies. As awful as it is, Yamato being taken seems to be in your favor.”

He made a noise of agreement. After, he ordered food for her and made her rest more. She was still drained and he felt guilt as she snuggled into him. She was so tiny, sometimes he forgot with her big smiles.

The next afternoon, Sakura and Madara were at the foyer seeing out their guests. Genma came to her first.

“It was a pleasure Lady Sakura.” He took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss, a smirk on his lips. She rolled her eyes holding back a laugh.

Kakashi was next, pressing her knuckles on his mouth, she felt a jolt down her arm as his granite eyes met hers. “I hope to see you again Lady Sakura.”

“Thank you for your kindness Lord Kakashi. I am in your debt.” She lowered her head to him.

“I regret being nice, especially after tasting you, but you are welcome.” A rueful smile passed his face “Next time I won’t let Itachi convince me to be nice.” He whispered. Sakura looked at him in question, Kakashi grinned as he turned to Madara.

Sakura felt an electric energy in her chest, it was like she could feel his dark excitement at the promise. She watched his lean figure walk out into the dark night with Madara, she wasn’t sure what to make of him. The night turned to bright skies, she blinked, she was in a field of flowers. Itachi. She spun and found him. She felt her heart flutter in her chest.

“How are you feeling Lady Sakura?” He walked slowly to her, keeping his distance, he didn’t trust himself.

She flushed, she thought of the dream she had of him on this field and the reason why he was asking, “I’m fine. It was just a lot.” She hugged herself, she noticed the off the shoulder red dress with little white flowers she had on.

“You were thinking of this place during the ritual.” He watched as she looked around, a pink tint across her cheeks.

“I suppose it’s become my happy place.” She said sheepishly. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked at him, her skin started to prickle, she stepped closer to him. “I, um, miss our talks Itachi.”

He took a deep breath, her scent filling his nostrils, she placed her hand on his chest, he shivered, he placed his hand over hers. “Lady Sakura…” he started slowly. He couldn’t let them go down the path the went down last time.

“Kakashi mentioned you convinced him to be nice. I’m assuming you’re the reason I wasn’t the center of some orgy?” Her eyes searching his.

He brushed back her hair, “I couldn’t let them do that to you. I may have used my powers to persuade him.”

It wasn’t Madara that had asked or Kakashi’s good will, it was Itachi that had saved her dignity. “Thank you.”

“Would you have done it?” he dropped his eyes.

She clenched his shirt, “Did I ever have a choice?” he remained mute, “Yes, I would have done it. Either by choice, by desire from the bites or by force, but it would have been done because that’s what Madara wanted.” She was no fool to think that she was above the clan or Madara’s decisions. “Is my blood different?” she dropped her hand.

He was confused, “What do you mean?”

“It’s just Shisui and Kakashi made a comment about my blood. Is it different?” she looked down at her bare feet.

“Yes, it’s different, you heal us faster. That day I fed from you in the forest, I didn’t feed from Yugao after, there was no need.”

“Is that why Madara has kept me around? I’m his leverage.” she felt her eyes start to sting.

He could sense her fragility at her question. He reached for her and held her against his chest. “No My Lady, he cares for you deeply, as do I, we all do.”

She could feel his slow heartbeat, she felt calm in his arms, “What did he do with the girl before me?” she had never really thought about her, she had been a blonde if she remembered correctly, just as invisible as she was before.

Itachi looked off into the horizon, “He sent her away when he chose you.” He lifted her chin with his finger, “He has never treated anyone like he treats you. You remember our conversation from the gathering?”

She nodded, “To take advantage of opportunities, don’t feel sorry for myself.”

He kissed her forehead, “Make a life for yourself, use all the leverage you can.” He lingered, feeling her skin against his lips.

She felt warmth drip down from his kiss. Her mind flipped back to the last time she was in his illusion. His warm tender kisses. She wanted to jump into his arms, to kiss him, to feel his lips on her skin. “I like your kisses Itachi.” She said softly.

He pressed his forehead on hers, their noses touching, her soft breath tickling his lips. “I like yours too, but we can’t My Lady.”

She smiled, “I like the way you say My Lady. Should I call you Master Itachi?”

The corner of his lip curled up, “You are a tease. My Lady.”

She reached up to his shoulders, “This is your world, we can keep it in here.”

He didn’t know how to process what she had just said, he opened his mouth but couldn’t find words to say, he clamped his mouth shut and looked into her eyes. In an unspoken movement they were in each other’s arms, they fell down on the ground, limbs entangled, lips clashing, fingers pulling at hair, he knew he was dreaming, her hair spread out on the bed of flowers as he kissed down her jaw and neck.

She couldn’t explain it but her heart felt like it was overflowing, every kiss made her heartbeat louder in her ears, she clung to him like he was life, his lips on her skin like fire. She looked up at the clouds in the bright blue sky, she felt happy. She pulled him back to her lips, she giggled.

He stopped and looked at her, “What’s so funny?” he smiled.

“You’re so handsome when you smile.” She brought her fingers to his lips, he kissed them gently.

He chuckled and went back to her lips. She pulled off his hair tie as she tangled her fingers through his long strands, his leg was between her thighs, her dress pushed up showing her tones legs, her chest was heaving against the fabric of her dress, she was beautiful. One hand was holding her waist, the other cupping her face. Her tongue swiped at his lips, he moaned softly as their tongues explored each other.

She felt dazed, lost in his kisses, his body over hers, his knee at the apex of her thighs, his hair falling around them, she reached under his shirt feeling his firm stomach, she wanted more, she pulled at his shirt until he took it off. She took a moment to look down his body, he was lean but muscular, she smirked as she ran her fingers down his chest, “Is this an illusion?”

He laughed wryly, “Aren’t you funny?” he bent down to kiss down her neck and chest. Her skin was intoxicating, he just wanted to spend the rest of his life caressing her. He reached the edge of the fabric that covered her breasts, he hesitated. They should stop, suddenly she pulled down the bodice leaving her mounds bared to him. He groaned, they were perfect, rosy nipples adorned her perky breasts. He had always wanted to have them in front of his face. He lavished them, suckling and nipping at them, making sure to explore every inch until finally giving her pert nubs a slow lick.

She gasped, “Itachi, keep going.” She watched as his pink tongue licked and swirled her nipples, gentle nibbles teasing her, she was mewling in appreciation. His hand moved down to her thigh, she moved her hip brushing her sex against his leg, she moaned as she felt how wet her panties were. She reached down to his pants. He stopped her hands.

Itachi lifted his head from her chest, “We can’t Lady Sakura.” Her eyes looked at him reproachfully, he kissed her nose.

“But Itachi…”

He shook his head, “I don’t want to do that here. I want to kiss and touch you but not that, not here.”

Her fingers moved down to trace his sizable bulge, “But I want you.”

“You are relentless, but I won’t give in.” he took her hands and pinned them next to her head. “I don’t want that to be an illusion.”

She looked into his dark eyes, serious and soft. She nodded, he was right it should be real. “Then kiss me.”

He smiled and did as she asked. He kissed her everywhere, he held her as they watched sunsets or a pod of whales passing from an icy cliff, he created as many different scenarios as he could delaying the inevitable. When they had to leave, they had forgotten what they were doing in real life.

She didn’t know how much time had passed when she was back at the foyer, she caught one last glimpse of Kakashi’s back. She breathed in to calm her breathing, Itachi had left her breathless, she could still feel his lips all over her body, she started to look for him, he was upstairs passing by, he didn’t even glance at her. Madara came back, she smiled at him as he took her hand and they walked back inside.

In the following weeks, they lived out days, weeks in his illusions. She was a woman possessed, it didn’t even take a second to spend love filled days with him, and then she was back on Madara’s arms. Her steps didn’t even falter when they passed in the hall and she was gone for three days with Itachi. She looked forward to his passing glances because that’s all it would take to be enchanted into a new world. Time was quickly becoming meaningless to her. Itachi would warn her but she always managed to convince him for one more day in his world.

Sakura curled up in the garden with a book in her hand, she was enjoying the fresh fall breeze, when something caught her eye at the tree line, she looked around to see if anyone was nearby, but she was alone. She put down her book and in an irresponsible act of curiosity she went into the trees. She felt a warmth that seemed to pull her forward, she almost wondered if this was Itachi, but there was a very real feeling of apprehension. She should turn back, this was stupid, she shouldn’t have come alone. She tried to turn but found that she couldn’t. Her heart thundered against her ears, she whimpered. She looked down to her hand, she was still wearing her ring, Madara would know where she was. There was a roar from farther into the woods, but it didn’t frighten her, it was more like a call for her to hurry. Her feet moved forward as she started running deeper into the darkness of the trees.

She stopped at a clearing, panting. She felt her body release from whatever hold it was under. She stood looking around, she had never come this deep into the woods. Her panting breathes the only thing she heard in her solitude. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blue flame walk out from between the trees. She gasped as she realized it was a large blue cat engulfed in flames stalking up to her. The large tiger-like head reached her chest, she felt an intense curiosity and reached up to touch its nose. The cat purred, Sakura laughed in nervous relief, at least she hadn’t burned, the flames cold, the cat didn’t seem to be a threat to her.

“Did you bring me here?” Sakura asked the cat as it rubbed its snout on her hand.

“No, I did.”

Sakura jumped back, a tall ash blonde woman stepped out to stand next to the massive cat. She reached out, the cat pressed against her.

“Thank you Matatabi.” The blonde spoke to the beast beside her, it nodded its massive head and disappeared in a glow that was absorbed by the strange woman.

“Wait, I’ve seen you before. Who are you?” Sakura stood up straight, she had seen her before, in passing, her memory was working to place her.

“I was at the Gathering, I am Yugito Nii, one of the Daemon’s, I hold Matatabi whom you just met.” She walked forward to stand in front of Sakura.

Sakura remembered her now, “Why did you bring me here?”

“I apologize for luring you here Lady Sakura but I needed some privacy with you.” She bowed her head.

Sakura watched her, she didn’t feel in danger but she could feel that this woman was dangerous. “What do you need from me?” Sakura was trying to control her voice, she was proud that it sounded braver than she felt.

“I need access to a location and I believe you can provide it.” Yugito’s dark eyes bore down on Sakura.

Sakura furrowed her brows, “I am not letting you enter any Uchiha location without Madara.”

Yugito’s eyes sparked, “Not even to answer some of your questions?”

Sakura scoffed, “I don’t have questions.”

“Not about why the Uchiha are on edge like they are waiting for something to happen?” Yugito circled her, “Or what did Madara do to the Sarutobi?” she came back to face Sakura, “Or why his lieutenants are suddenly so very tired all the time?”

Sakura stood very still, she breathed in carefully and exhaled. She felt a strange feeling in her chest, like an ache, how did she know about the thoughts that filled her mind? “I don’t know what you are insinuating.”

“Lady Sakura, you know the Deamons are like peacekeepers of the supernatural world. I am the mediator for the Uchiha and Senju alliances. There has been a grievance filed against the Uchiha and it is my responsibility to investigate until my curiosity is satisfied.” The tall woman picked at her nails.

“Well I know nothing of that, I’m sure it’s no secret that I am not privy to Madara’s war councils and I can assure you he tells me nothing.”

“I know he doesn’t tell you anything, hence your curiosity. What I need is your help finding answers to our questions. I think we can help each other.” She flipped her ponytail back waiting for Sakura’s answer.

Sakura could feel all those questions being brought to the forefront, her curiosity overwhelming, she knew this was Yugito’s doing but she couldn’t stop it. She wanted answers, what had Madara done to the Sarutobi? What other leverage had he chosen? Itachi was using his eyes more than ever, Sasuke and Shisui were like ghosts, she hardly saw them and when she did they always looked worn. “I don’t understand where I come in.”

“There is a place in these woods that is protected by illusions, I don’t need you for that, those illusions don’t affect us. But I don’t want it to be violent, I would like for you to talk down the guards and get us in.” she leaned against a tree.

“Why would they listen to me? What’s inside?” Sakura was trying to fight the feeling, she didn’t want to give in so easily.

“I don’t know what’s inside, that’s what we want to find out, but it should have something to do with our questions.” She stood up and looked down at Sakura. “And you are Lady Sakura of the Uchiha, command them.”

Sakura swallowed, there was a finite tone at the end of the sentence. She chewed the inside of her cheek, she had never commanded anyone before, she felt a surge of confidence, she nodded “I can try, but I can’t promise it will work.”

The blonde gave her a small smile, “Don’t doubt yourself Lady Sakura, roar like a lion.”

Sakura followed the other woman deeper into the woods, she stared at her back curiously, she struggled to keep up as she stumbled through the undergrowth. Yugito walked in her feline grace, Sakura felt envious. They finally reached a small road.

“This way.” Yugito kept walking.

Sakura didn’t know what she was talking about, there was a cliff in the way. “We can’t go that way.”

“Oh, right.” The blonde turned back and placed a finger on Sakura’s forehead.

Sakura felt a warm rush throughout her body like when Naruto had done it. Suddenly she saw the road. “Oh, I saw a cliff. This must be the illusion?”

Yugito nodded, “Yes, but I am powerful enough to counter it.”

Sakura followed until they reached a hillside, another flickering of the air and she saw a door. Two Uchiha men dropped down on their knees. “My Lady.”

Sakura straightened her spine, she felt that surge of confidence in her chest again. “I wish to enter.”

The two stood up, shared a glance and looked over at Yugito behind Sakura. “Apologies My Lady, we cannot.”

Sakura narrowed her eyes at them, “I don’t hear myself asking for permission, open the door and let me in.”

“My Lady, Lord Madara has forbidden it.”

“Lord Madara has forbidden me specifically?” she leaned forward.

“Not specifically My Lady.”

“Then open the door.” A thought came to her mind, she was taking a wild guess but maybe if she was right, “I want to see my torturers.”

Their eyes widened, a look passed, one of resignation. They lowered their heads. “Yes my lady.”

She followed them as they opened the steel door. It was like a fortress. Both women walked down the cement stairs, they passed another set of guards, they bowed down to Sakura, their guides stopped at a door, Sakura noticed more doors down a hallway.

“My Lady, this is not something you should see.” One offered kindly.

She took in a steeling breath, “That’s for me to decide. Open.”

The door opened with a groan, Sakura stepped in. He nose was assaulted with the smell of bile, rotten flesh, feces, the stench of sulfuric old urine. She covered her nose and mouth, she looked over at Yugito. “Is this what you wanted to see?” she motioned at the scene before her. Three men tied down to tables under sunlight. She could see their skin bursting from bloody sores where the light touched them.

Yugito walked around, she looked at each man’s face carefully, they were not fully conscious, “These are some of Danzo’s men.” She turned up to look at Sakura who was still standing near the door. “Would you like to see their faces?”

Sakura shook her head. “It wouldn’t help, I’ll let them be faceless in my mind, these ‘men’ aren’t for me to worry about anymore, Madara took that responsibility from me and I am fine to let him punish them.” She didn’t feel any anger that she thought she would, she did feel sorrow for herself, she hadn’t forgiven them, but Madara had taken her rage and channeled it for her and seeing their broken suffering bodies, she felt a sense of righteousness. Madara had done right by her. He had gotten his hands dirty for her, he had acted on her behalf and she was glad for it, she hadn’t been strong enough to do it herself. She hoped to be stronger in the future.

Yugito walked back to Sakura, “This wasn’t what I was trying to confirm, this is common knowledge. I’m looking for someone else.”

Sakura remained unmoving. Madara had others in here then, “Has he kidnapped a Sarutobi?”

“Well two have gone missing, not hard to assume who took them.”

Sakura bristled, she didn’t want to let her know more of the Uchiha even if she herself still had questions, she would take that up with Madara herself. “This is all you get to see.” As Sakura turned to the door a figure appeared blocking the way.

“Why are you here?” He growled, Madara stepped into the room and took Sakura’s hand feeling the ring that he had used to track her.

“I was curious.” Sakura looked up at him her face impassive.

He looked behind her to see Yugito, “Curiosity killed the cat Yugito.” His voice threatening.

“That’s not actually the correct saying, but it is my job to investigate the escalating war between the Uchiha and Senju clans.” To her credit she didn’t wilt under Madara’s presence.

Sakura could feel their auras fill the oppressive room. “You used your tricks to manipulate Sakura.” He snarled.

“She had questions, it was mutually beneficial.” Her eyes dilated as she watched Madara. “You will have to answer to the inquiries soon Madara.” She walked past Madara through the door and left.

He grabbed Sakura’s arm, she winced at the pressure. “We can’t protect you if you do stupid things.” He scolded.

Sakura shook her arm from his hold, “Maybe stop keeping me in the dark.”

“This isn’t something you need to know about.” He glanced at the three bodies. “It’s not about keeping you in the dark, I wanted to keep you in the light. I want you to remain my innocent baby girl, you are the light I go to after this.”

She stepped up to him and reached for his face. “I want to help you. In anything you need.”

“You do, you help me come back from the darkness. That’s what I need from you.” He grabbed her hand, “Let’s go.”

She let him guide her out, she looked down the hallway with the other doors, she knew she couldn’t ask about them, but maybe she could find out someday. She breathed in the fresh air as they reached the surface, they walked through the trees, he stopped and caged her against a tree.

“We have a lot of enemies. I have to do anything I can to protect my clan. Sometimes the things I do are not pleasant but they are always for the Clan, even when my own Clan doesn’t agree.” He searched her eyes.

“I know.” She took his hand and brought it to her lips. “I know that you get your hands dirty for the sake of the Clan. I know about the torture, I am not an idiot, I know you have to make difficult decisions. I stand by your side Lord Madara.” Her emerald eyes met his. “I don’t know how else to prove my loyalty to you, I have given you everything that I am.” She moved his hand down to her chest.

He dropped his head to her neck breathing her in, his thumb rubbing circles over her hardening nipple. She was all his, she reached for his pants pulling out his cock, she stroked it until it was hard. He groaned.

“I’ll take care of you.” She whispered against his ear. “I’m your baby girl.” He moaned softly. “Tell me I’m your baby girl.”

“You’re my baby girl.” He kissed her neck as her hands kept moving over his length.

“Tell me you’re my daddy.” Her voice low.

“I’m your daddy.” He groaned as her thumb swiped over his tip smearing his precum.

“Don’t forget that daddy.” She dropped to her knees.

He let out a deep moan, she was perfect.

They walked back to the manor, she could feel the tension of the people around Madara, he must have been furious when he went to get her. She turned to him, he wasn’t upset anymore, she smiled, “Daddy, can we go out tonight?”

He looked down at her, “Dinner in the city?”

She nodded, “I want to dress up.” He smiled and nodded. She caught a glimpse of Itachi, he emptied the hallway and walked over to her.

“How did you calm him down?” Itachi caressed her face.

She smirked, “Leverage.”

“Ah.” She had sex with him.

“Oh don’t give me that. You know I like you but as you keep telling me, we can’t be together. I belong to him. You’re the one that wants me to take advantage of opportunities.” She reached up to kiss his jaw.

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her body on his. “I know. I just can’t help but get jealous.”

“I get jealous of Yugao.” She bit his neck. “But we have to Itachi. At least we have your illusions to escape to.”

He bent down to kiss her deep and slow. “It’s only you I want. When I’m with her I’m thinking of you.”

She kissed him back, she couldn’t say the same, she wanted both Madara and him. “I should go back.”

They gave each other one last kiss and she was back at Madara’s side. Itachi watched her as she walked with Madara, as it should be. He sighed. He was in too deep and this game they were playing was dangerous. He went to find Yugao, he was seeking her out more often now.

In the days that followed, Sakura heard about more fights between the clans, after a late-night meeting she stayed behind and sat in the table in front of Madara. “Why do you hate the Senju so much? I want a real answer.”

He breathed out, “Tobirama Senju, Hashirama’s younger brother, killed my last brother Izuna. Through the centuries, The Senju and Uchiha had maintained an uneasy peace, but recently Danzo Shimamura has started making power moves under the protection of the Sarutobi and they are allied with the Senju.”

“Your anger now is with Danzo and the Sarutobi.” She pulled him closer to her. He nuzzled her chest, his hands on her back pushing her shirt up.

“Let’s stop talking about it, I want to feel your warm soft skin. It’s been a long day.” He took off her top and reached for her pants. “I hate these.” He yanked them down.

She giggled, “Sorry, it’s colder now.” His fingers and lips moved over her skin, she laid back as he moved lower. She closed her eyes focusing on his touches. He stopped suddenly, she heard a chocking gurgling sound, her eyes shot open at the moment the blade sliced through his neck. She opened her mouth to scream in horror but blood was squirting all over her. She crawled back away from Madara’s headless body, her foot slipping on blood. This had to be a dream, a nightmare. She sobbed, tears streaming down her bloody face. She felt someone grab at her arm, she screamed. The door flew open. She could make out silver hair and a black slit in the air, he was dragging her in.

“MADARA! NO!” she screeched, he would help her, he always would. She heard other voices in the room, she could hear the fighting. “Kakashi don’t please!” she begged. She gasped when she saw his left eye was scarlet, like the Uchiha’s.

“I have something to show you Lady Sakura.” He yanked her into his arms and they stepped through the black abyss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter.  
I know the last chapter was shocking, I put those tags to good use lol  
Major character death.. Check  
Graphic depictions of violence... Check  
And the shipping tags... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Sakura fell in a heap on a cold cement floor. She wiped her face as best she could, she looked down at herself, she was dripping in Madara’s blood. She started shaking, “You killed him. Why did you kill him?” she roared as she stood up. She wouldn’t stay on the floor like a helpless child. “What kind of monster…?”

Kakashi looked down at her coldly, he grabbed her arm and walked them down the hallway of doors. He opened one. There was a woman curled in a small bed. They walked in, “Do you know who she is?”

Sakura looked at her, the woman was skin and bones, there were bite marks all over her body, what little hair she had left was stringy, like straw. “I don’t know.” Sakura sobbed.

Kakashi grabbed her by the back of the neck and pushed her closer to the woman’s face. “Look harder.”

She recognized the mole on her neck. “She was Madara’s human before me.” She cried, this is what Madara had sent his human when he was done with her? She had been told that she had just been sent away.

“So you can see how much he cares about his humans.” He yanked her back.

The woman stirred, “Please kill me.” She muttered through cracked dry lips.

Kakashi pulled out a gun, “No you can’t.” Sakura cried.

“_Please_.”

The gunshot echoed through the walls, her teeth rattled at the sound. “Why? She was human.” Red dripping down the walls.

“She was never going to recover. This was a kindness.” He put the gun away and dragged Sakura to another room. He walked down opening doors, some were empty, other’s had prisoners but he ignored them. He dragged her along, her whimpers having subsided. She was in shock, she was shaking, he just needed her to hang on for a little longer.

She followed quietly, fighting him wouldn’t help in any way, he methodically opened doors until he finally froze at one. He threw her in, she fell on her knees, in front of her was a man, dark chocolate hair, large and broad shouldered from what she remembered, but at the moment he was unconscious. “Yamato.” She reached out to touch his cheek to make sure he was real. She looked up at Kakashi. “But Danzo took him.”

“That’s what we thought too. It seems Madara took Tenzo and made it look like it was Danzo to force us into an alliance.” He snarled and bent down to check on his subordinate. “He’s been drugged. He needs to feed.”

Sakura sat back, she was trying to process what she was seeing, she knew Madara would have done anything for the Clan, but this was hard to digest. Yamato groaned as Kakashi picked him up. She stood up and offered her wrist. “I didn’t know but maybe I can help, even if it’s just to heal him enough to get him out of here.”

Kakashi was surprised at her gesture, he turned his eyes to the man in his arms, he needed blood soon. He nodded, he knew her blood to be strong.

She stepped forward and placed her wrist to Yamato’s lips. She grimaced as he bit down, that familiar desire coursing through her. She gasped when Kakashi reached over to release her wrist, he bent down to lick the drops of blood oozing out and healed her. “You got what you came for.”

“Not quite little one.” He slung Yamato on his back. “There’s one more thing I need to find. Come on.”

She stood up on shaky legs and followed him, they went into another room, there were two people, a grown man with shaggy black hair and beard, and the second was a child. She stood frozen, Madara had taken a child.

“This is Asuma and Konohamaru Sarutobi.” Kakashi put down Yamato next to the wall and went over to check on the two.

Sakura collapsed, she started sobbing. She knew Madara had made questionable choices but a child, that was unthinkable. She heard feet running down the hallway outside. People came in surrounding her. All she could see where black boots.

“Fucken hell Kakashi. What did you do to her?” a voice above her.

“Nothing, I just wanted her to see what Madara had done. She needs to understand who the real monster is.”

She saw a vest drop to floor and then she was being wrapped up in a shirt that was still warm.

“Lady Sakura, look at me.” Warm hands cupped her face.

She focused on the face in front of her, Itachi, she sobbed again. He held her tight. “He killed Madara.”

Itachi stroked her hair. “Shhh, it’s ok. I have you.”

“The child, is he ok?” Sakura looked past Itachi. She saw others in the room, Genma, Gai and a few others that weren’t Uchiha.

“He’s fine My Lady.” Sasuke appeared beside her.

She pushed herself out of Itachi’s arms dropping the shirt and walked over to Kakashi. “Was this all because of me?”

“No, you were a victim just like they were.” His stormy eyes bore into her. “These families have been warring for centuries. Hopefully now the next generation will lead with more wisdom.”

She bent down to Asuma, he slowly looked up at her, still not coherent, she lowered herself to him offering her neck. “I’m sorry. Drink.” He sunk his fangs down, she groaned as he drank pulling her into his body. Itachi came up to pull them apart.

“My Lady, you shouldn’t have.” He licked her neck to close the wounds.

“I’m just a human, it’s the only thing I can do.” She held on to him. “The boy.”

“He doesn’t drink yet.” Asuma croaked, “And thank you.”

Kakashi signaled to his men to get the three out and then turned to Itachi. “You are the new head of the Uchiha Clan.”

Itachi looked solemn, “And the other families?”

“Hashirama and Tobirama have fallen, Hiruzen was also defeated. Their successors will be announced soon. I also brought you a gift.” He said with a dark smile and walked out of the room.

Sasuke brought a blanket that she wrapped around herself, Itachi picked her up and carried her, following Kakashi. “All the other clan heads are dead?” she asked numbly.

He nodded. “It was the only way to start over. To cleanse the memories of long held grudges.”

“Did you help?” she stared into his eyes, he looked down in guilt.

“We all helped, we wanted a better life, not one full of hatred.” Shisui stepped beside them to answer.

They were guided to the room where her tortures where. In the middle was another man, half his face covered in bandages, he was gagged and constrained. Shisui spat at him, “Danzo.”

“As a show of our continued alliance, I will leave Danzo to you.” Kakashi looked down at the man like he was a cockroach.

“We thank you Lord Kakashi for your generosity.” Itachi answered.

Sakura stepped down from his arms to stand beside him. “No more torture. Just kill them all.”

“Lady Sakura, I don’t believe it’s your decision to make.” Kakashi smiled softly but there was a dark edge behind it. “We can set you up with a human life now that Madara doesn’t hold a claim over you.”

Her eyes searched the room, meeting Sasuke, Shisui and lastly Itachi. “Is that what you want? Are the Uchiha done with me?”

Itachi lifted her chin. “I won’t force you, it is your choice if you want a human life.”

She looked around the room to the others, Naori, Fugaku, the man that had curls like Shisui, and other’s she knew in passing. They bowed their heads to her. “What kind of life would I have without everyone?”

Itachi kissed the top of her forehead. “I don’t know, whatever life you make for yourself.”

“You wouldn’t have to be a sex slave for anyone.” Kakashi added callously.

She turned narrowed eyes at him, “You know nothing of my life, you know nothing of my choices.” She slapped him across the face. “Don’t assume to know my situation.”

Kakashi rubbed his jaw, “You’re quite strong for a human. I would be interested to see what you will become if you are ever turned.” He turned his dark eyes to Itachi. “Are you going to keep her like Madara did?”

“She will choose what she wants. She has earned her place with the Uchiha if she wants it.” He looked at her. “You are welcome to stay, you are part of our clan.” He held out his arm.

She stared at everyone, she looked down at her hands covered in Madara’s blood. “When Madara found me, I wasn’t some innocent little child that he tainted. I already had darkness in my heart. The things I would do for food, the things disgusting men did to me, a child, just to throw some money at me so I could survive one more day. Madara gave me safety, the Uchiha took me in and cared for me.” She walked back to stand between Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke. “I may only be a human that was picked up from the streets, but as long as they will accept me, they are my clan. I know my place Lord Kakashi. Please leave.”

Kakashi’s eye swirled scarlet, with a disturbance in the air, he was gone. She turned around, they all were looking at her with reverence. Itachi reached for her hand, “Lady Sakura of the Uchiha Clan. What would you like to do?”

She let out a breath, “I want to go home.” She turned back to the four prisoners, “But after this is cleaned up.”

“You shouldn’t be here for this.” Itachi spoke softly.

She shook her head, “Don’t treat me like I’m fragile, I want to put this behind me, behind us. I need to see it.”

She stood as the three of them went to each of her three kidnappers. She felt her bones jolt as the shots rang. She looked down at Danzo who had remained stoic waiting for his turn. Itachi walked to stand behind Danzo, she walked over to Itachi’s side, placing her hand over his, they looked at each other, she nodded, and they pulled the trigger together. The body slumped to the floor, she could feel the blood filling the space between her toes. Itachi put away his weapon and picked her up. “Let’s go home.”

He helped her shower, she stared at the water running red down the drain, it was Madara’s blood that was being washed off her skin. She was exhausted, she felt hollow inside, she leaned on Itachi as dizziness overtook her.

He held her up, “We’re almost done My Lady.” He rinsed the last of the conditioner from her hair until the water ran clean. He dried her and put her in bed, he held her through the night as she fell in and out of consciousness. She woke up the next morning in delirium. “Daddy, I want daddy.” She cried when she realized it was Itachi by her side.

He tried to calm her, “Lady Sakura, he’s away, come back to bed.”

She knew Madara was gone, but everything was wrong, the only person that had ever slept next to her was Madara, she wanted him back, she wanted to be in his arms. She sank to the floor crying hysterically. “Bring him back, bring daddy back.” Her fists hitting the floor.

Itachi was pained seeing her like this again, he went to the bathroom and found the sedatives, he filled a glass of water and went to her side. “Lady Sakura,” he brushed back her hair tenderly, “You have to be a good girl.” She nodded, tears streaming down, “Open your mouth.” She obeyed. He placed the pill on her tongue. “Drink.” She gulped down the water.

He took the glass from her, “I don’t know what to do without him Itachi.” She sobbed. “It wasn’t love, but he was everything to me. He cared for me and was kind to me.”

He pulled her into his chest as she cried. “He wanted to marry you.” She hiccupped and looked up at him in confusion. “He had already received permission from the council to marry you and eventually turn you.”

Her body was wracked in sobs, Itachi picked her up and took her back to bed. She felt guilt at being in Itachi’s arms in the bed that her and Madara shared. “Can you give me some time alone?”

His heart squeezed in pain, she didn’t look at him and turned her back to him. She grabbed a pillow to hug. He sighed, “There will be someone outside if you need anything.” She nodded. He grabbed his clothes and walked out.

She curled around Madara’s pillow, breathing him in, she cried until the sedatives started to work and then she just laid in their bed numb to the world. She vaguely registered the people that came to her side to try to get her to eat, to drink, to shower. She had rejected any assistance from Itachi and had told them he wasn’t allowed in the room. They would find her in the dressing room, Madara’s clothes on the floor, she would lay in them, she would put on his shirts as she cried. She didn’t know how many days had passed in the numbing haze of her grief when she was surprised by havibng bright blonde hair appear before her.

Naruto laid down on the floor next to her, he pushed back her hair, his sky blue eyes met her dull green ones. He stayed by her side until she was ready to talk.

“Maybe I should at least brush my teeth.” she muttered.

“It would be a start.” He gave her a small smile, he playfully sniffed her. “And maybe a shower after?”

A dry chuckle escaped her, “Yeah I should shower.” She got up slowly and went into the bathroom, the water steaming on her skin, she didn’t know how long she stood there, just letting the water fall down. She walked out and saw that there was food at the table and the bed had been made. Naruto was sitting in the chair Madara usually sat in, she felt her eyes sting, Naruto shot up and went to her side.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know.” He swiped away her tear.

She shook her head and sniffled. “It’s ok, you wouldn’t have known.”

“How about we get some fresh air? Want to eat on the balcony? It’s a little breezy though.”

“I’ll put something warm on then.” She put on jeans and a mint green sweater and joined Naruto outside. She enjoyed his company, he talked to her about nothing important, he didn’t ask her anything, she ate slowly, food feeling foreign in her mouth.

After she ate, they went inside, he lit the fireplace as she curled on the chaise. It was dark outside, the stars were shining “Thanks for spending time with me Naruto.”

He pulled her into a big hug. “We’re all worried about you. I know you need time but don’t forget about us.”

She looked up at him, “When is the funeral?”

He took her hands, “It’s this Saturday.”

She nodded. “I’ll have to get a dress.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I’ll get it arranged.” He left her.

She was woken up the next morning by someone jumping onto the bed. She sat up in confusion, she rubbed her eyes, “Stop jumping.” She opened her eyes to see Shisui smiling at her. “Why are you jumping on my bed Shisui?”

He pulled her into a hug, “Just checking up on you little flower. I brought you breakfast. You’re all skin and bones, you need to eat.”

She hugged him back, she missed the feeling of another body pressed on hers. He stroked her hair.

“Why won’t you see Itachi?” he asked gently.

She buried her face into his chest, “I just can’t face them both. I feel like such an awful person with Itachi in this room, I betrayed Madara and I’m also betraying his memory. I need some time. Tell him I’ll go to him when I’m ready, tell him I still care for him.”

He held her tight, “I’ll tell him but you’re not betraying anything, you have given Madara more than he deserves.”

She bit her lip, “I know he wasn’t a good man but…”

“Did Itachi ever tell you he had loved someone once?” he looked down to her.

She shook her head. “I asked once, but he didn’t tell me much.”

He sighed, “I probably shouldn’t tell you but you should know. About five years ago Itachi met someone, another Uchiha, they fell in love, they were to be married. The girl’s mother also fell in love with a human and decided to run off leaving the Uchiha behind, because of the circumstances the mother was excommunicated, no one was to talk to her, not even her daughter. The human was not a good man and he sold Uchiha information to our enemies, Madara ordered the entire family to be brought in for questioning. Itachi and I did the interrogations. We found out that the girl still managed to talk to her mother. The human was no problem to get rid of, the mother was harder, being an Uchiha, but the girl…” Itachi stared into Sakura’s eyes full of melancholy. “Madara ordered Itachi to kill her to prove his loyalty to the clan.”

Sakura sat up, she felt like all the air had been punched out of her. “Itachi killed her?”

“He put her in an illusion, he played out their entire life in her mind, their marriage, their family, growing old together. She thanked him before he took her life.”

Sakura started crying, “I’m such a fool. I had no idea. How could I have been so oblivious Shisui? How did I never know? And the girl before me, was she just kept around to be fed on? How was that allowed? Kidnapping a child?” rage filled her at her own ignorance.

“There were so many horrible things he made us do, that he made Itachi do.” He looked away in anger and sadness.

“Madara was a monster and I didn’t even know it. He was kind to me, he cared for me, I didn’t think about anything more. I was just happy to have a home and someone that wanted me.” She looked down at herself, she had slept in one of his button ups. She started to pull it off.

Shisui stopped her, “He may have been a monster, but with you, Madara was different. You tempered him, when he was kind he was generous, but when he was in a rage he was uncontrollable. Only you could calm him. It wasn’t until after your kidnapping that the old Madara came out again, and yet he wanted to marry you, he wanted to turn you. In all his centuries of life he had never taken a wife, and he had chosen you. Maybe it was love, maybe it was convenience, or possession, but he was at least kind and caring to you. Take that as you will.”

She laid on his lap, crying as he brushed her hair with his fingers. Her heart felt like it was being crushed, one side wanted to remembered Madara for the caring person he was with her, but the other couldn’t forgive all his atrocities, and these were only the recent ones, there must have been others, worse ones in his long life. “I don’t think he loved me, I was just easy. A girl that he saved, I would do anything for him.”

“But he would have done anything for you. Don’t sell yourself short.”

She wiped her tears, “Will you take me shopping? I need a dress for the funeral.” She sat up, she still needed to be presentable, if she had ever learned anything from Madara it was to always put on her best face no matter what she was feeling inside.

“Sure, we can go after breakfast.” he pulled her from the bed and ate.

She didn’t remember much of the funeral, she just stood quietly next to Itachi and Shisui. People must have assumed she was too grief stricken to talk, and after her muteness from her kidnapping it didn’t surprise anyone that she wasn’t interacting. She also found out that other Uchihas had died in the coup, some loyal to Madara, others loyal to Itachi. As usual she was in the dark until the aftermath.

At the end of the day she stood in their room in a nightgown, she couldn’t stand the sight of it. She ripped the sheets off the bed, she shoved the tables to the floors, she smashed the mirrors, threw down his decorations. When Daisuke and Mako rushed in she screamed. “Tear down this room, I can’t stand it.”

They’re eyes widened in surprise at the destruction around her and nodded, “Yes My Lady. Where do you want to stay?”

“I’ll go to my old room.” She walked off. Her old room was in the area were all the others also lived. She walked past Sasuke’s room, then Shisui’s and lastly Itachi’s. She stopped in front of his door. She wondered if she would be bothering him if she knocked. She placed her palm on his door as if she could feel him through it.

“He’s not inside yet, he’s working late, Clan Head duties and all.”

She jumped back startled. “Oh, Shisui, I, um… I’ll just go to my room.”

He looked at her curiously. “Your room is in the other direction.”

“It’s not my room anymore, it belongs to the Clan Head, I’ll empty it out so Itachi can move into it. He should probably redecorate too.” She twisted her fingers.

“He misses you.” He said softly.

She looked down at her bare feet. “I miss him too.”

He took her hand and opened Itachi’s door and pulled her in, “Let’s wait for him then.”

She felt like she was invading his space, but Shisui threw himself on a chair like it was his own. She looked around, his room was neat, he had a wall of books, two large reading chairs, one which Shisui was occupying. She assumed Itachi had it for his cousin, she wondered how often they would sit together and talk, she wondered what they would talk about. She walked over to the books and glanced at them. He liked fiction, the classics, she picked up _The Canterbury Tales_, she also saw a section for mysteries. She smiled as she noticed a picture frame with the three Uchiha boys, they were young. Sasuke was smiling, Itachi was eating a dango and Shisui had his arm around Itachi as if he was going to steal the other’s snack, a mischievous grin on his face.

She turned to the door when it opened, Itachi stood at the door as he saw her. “Lady Sakura.” He hadn’t seen her in over a week until today, and she hadn’t spoke at all, but now she was standing before him in a nightgown, her hair down, she looked so fragile. “Are you all right?”

She nodded sheepishly. “Yes, I just may have destroyed the room and asked the staff to gut it. It’s yours now. I’ll go back to my old room.”

Shisui stood up, “All right I’m going to bed.” he ran out the door before either could stop him, the door closing behind him.

Itachi took off his jacket, setting it on a stand. He moved to loosen his tie, Sakura walked over to him and helped him. “My Lady you don’t have to.”

“Please, call me Sakura.” She looked up at him through her lashes. “And I don’t mind.” She rolled up his tie, she took his hands and removed his cufflinks. “I’m sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? I can leave. I should leave.”

He stopped her, pulling her into his arms. “Don’t leave, stay with me.”

She could feel his warm body, his heart beating next to her ear. “As good as your illusions are, this is better.”

“Then let me hold you.” He nuzzled her hair. She nodded. He took off the rest of his clothes leaving him in boxers.

She ran her fingers down his well-defined chest. “Your illusion was pretty accurate.”

He chuckled shyly. “Come on. It’s been a draining day. Let’s rest.” He led her to his bed.

“Aren’t you worried what people are going to say?” she climbed in pulling the sheets up.

He shrugged, “I am Head of the Uchiha Clan. I can do what I want.” He kissed her forehead. “So can you.” He smirked. “Plus, the only ones that might talk are the servant’s, no one comes to this side other than us.”

She placed her head on his chest, “I’m sorry I have pushed you away all week.”

“It’s ok. I understand. There’s no rush, we have time.” He held her as she drifted off into sleep.

She kept coming back to his room at night, not wanting to sleep alone and craving his companionship. Her clothes had been moved to her old room, but some had made it to his room, the master suite being remodeled. She noticed one night he came in and he looked tired. She realized he hadn’t fed in a while. “You need to feed.” She took off his tie and cufflinks, it had become a ritual.

“I just keep forgetting.” He pulled off his shirt.

“How do you forget to feed?” she looked at him like he was being purposely dumb.

He flushed, “To be honest, I just wasn’t sure how to talk to you about it.”

She sat back as it hit her, “Oh did you want to continue with Yugao?”

“What? No, though she has been asking.” he shook his head, “I want you but I don’t want to pressure you if you’re not ready.”

Now she felt stupid and a glow of admiration grew for his thoughtfulness. “You can feed from me.” She bit her lip.

“We don’t have to have sex.” He took her hand.

She thought about it, “I would like our first time to not be a feeding lust.”

He smirked. “I shall control myself then.”

“You are such a gentleman.” She smiled softly.

“I have my moments.” He bent down to kiss her. It was the first time he had kissed her outside of his illusions. “Your kisses are better than I imagined.” He pushed her down on the bed, he continued to taste her lips as she smiled and made a noise of agreement.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to explore each other. She undid his hair letting it fall around them, she was glad his pants were still on because while he probably could control himself, it would probably be harder for her, especially knowing how good his bites felt. “Could you tone down the pleasure part of the bite?” she asked between kisses.

He laughed, “No one has ever asked to tone it down, usually they’re asking for more.”

She blushed, “Well last time if Sasuke hadn’t come by I would have fucked you in the forest, your bite felt so good.”

He kissed down her jaw, “Mmm, a second more and I was going to rip off those tight work out pants you were wearing and take you against the tree.”

“Ok stop, you’re making me horny already.” She pouted jokingly.

“All right I’ll tone it down.” He smiled as he lowered his fangs.

She reached up to kiss him, running her tongue over his fangs. He was so sexy with his fangs out. She turned her head to offer her neck. She shivered as he ran his tongue over her artery, he kissed her softly and bit down gently. She groaned, “I thought I told you to tone it down.” she felt her skin heat up.

“I did.” He mumbled through a full mouth. He moaned as she drank from her, her blood the most delicious one he had ever tasted. Her legs were rubbing against his, he started grinding into her, maybe he hadn’t toned it down enough, but he didn’t want to make it painful for her either.

She could feel his erection rubbing against her, “Ooh Itachi…” her stomach was coiling, the pleasure building. She grabbed at his hair holding him as he gulped down her blood. He grabbed her waist and pressed against her harder, she cried out as she climaxed, her nails digging into his shoulders.

He could taste pleasure in her blood, he forced himself to stop, he healed her, she was panting under him, his erection painful in its confines. “I’m sorry, I guess I should tone it down more next time?”

“I don’t know if I should be upset or not.” She teased.

“Well, we didn’t have sex.” His hardness throbbing at the lack of relief. “I, um, have to go to the bathroom.”

She stopped him, “Maybe I can help with this?” she reached to cup his hard bulge.

He moaned, she undid his pants and started stroking him, it didn’t take long for him to orgasm. The next morning she woke up to flowers and a note.

_I’ll be back around lunch time, get dressed, we’re going out._

Warmth radiated from her heart, she smiled at the bouquet of wildflowers. She got up and went to shower, she noticed he had left out pants and a red sweater for her to wear. She laced up some knee-high boots and went out to have breakfast, she was nervous, she hadn’t really left his room the last month, let alone gone out. She walked down to the kitchen.

“My Lady.” Lita bowed at her with a large smile. “What would you like for breakfast?”

“Hi Lita, can I have pancakes?” Sakura sat down on the other side of the island as she watched Lita start pulling ingredients.

“How about banana and chocolate chip?” she held up a bag of chocolates.

Sakura gave her a small smile, “Sounds great.”

“It’s nice to see you out My Lady.” Lita was mixing the batter.

“Yeah, it’s nice to be out. It was time I guess.” Sakura went to the fridge and poured herself apple juice. She saw the shipment of wildflowers. “Who ordered the flowers.”

“Master… Lord Itachi asked for wildflowers. He came downstairs for a bouquet this morning.” She mixed in the banana and chocolate. “He’s very humble and kind.”

Sakura smiled, “Yes, he is. Have they already had breakfast?”

“Yes the Masters and Lord Itachi had breakfast delivered to the meeting room.” She poured the batter onto the hot griddle.

Sakura spent the rest of the morning chatting with Lita and Mako, she did miss this, it helped breakup the heaviness still in her heart. The peaceful morning was broken as Shisui found her and pulled her into a hug.

“You are going to crush her one day.” Sasuke scolded.

Sakura giggled as Shisui pulled her tighter, “Ok can’t breathe.” He let her go.

“Look at you, out and showered and dressed.” Shisui teased as he took a bite of a peach.

She rolled her eyes, reached over and snapped the string of his eyepatch by his temple.

“Ow!” he rubbed his head.

Sasuke chuckled, “Serves you right.”

“Be nice, all of you.” Itachi came in, he walked over to Sakura and kissed her forehead, “Especially you.” He smirked.

“I am always nice.” She grinned.

“She’s not, she’s a terror.” Shisui joked.

“I can be if you keep being mean to me.” She shot back.

Lita came and gave Itachi a picnic basket. “Thank you Lita.” He grabbed Sakura’s hand, “Come on, we have somewhere to be.”

“Ooooh a date!” Shisui called behind them.

She blushed, “Ignore him, he likes to make people uncomfortable.” Itachi smile down at her.

She looked down at their joined hands. “But it is a date right?”

He laughed lightly, “Yes it is.” He brought her hand to his lips. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you for the flowers.” She squeezed his hand. They went to the garage, he walked them over to the white jeep and helped her in. “Where are we going?”

“The stables. I thought maybe we could use some peace and quiet.” He started the car, she placed her hand over his on the shifter.

The stables were on the other side of the hill, she hadn’t gone riding in a long time, “Sounds nice.”

When they arrived, their horses where ready. “This will be your horse My Lady, her name is Calliope. She’s a sweet four your-old, but she likes to run so be careful on open areas. Although if I remember correctly you liked to run too.” The handler smiled.

Sakura chuckled, “Yeah, I did.” She turned to the chestnut horse, “You going to run with me Calliope?” she rubbed her neck and snout.

They mounted their horses and started down the side of the hill. When they were far enough away, and the only sounds were nature and Itachi beside her, she closed her eyes and breathed in deep. The petrichor of the earth filling her with solace. She let her mind wander, the horse knew the road. She thought about the last six months of her life, everything she had been through, everything she had lost. Maybe she would never be able to reconcile the Madara she knew and the one everyone else knew, but she did understand he was gone and she needed to leave him in the past. She needed to think of her future, he had told her to pick a career. Now that she didn’t have any distractions the answer became clear to her.

“I want to be a doctor.” She said it mostly to herself forgetting she had company.

“That can be arranged.” Itachi spoke beside her. “You had excellent grades and you took advanced classes.”

“One of the best medical schools is in Konoha. Doctor Senju teaches there, she had offered me a reference before.” She started to formulate a plan, she could have her own life too, she didn’t have to be tied down to the Uchiha.

“If that’s what you want.” He was glad she was thinking of herself.

She nodded, “It is.” They reached open land, “How about we see how fast you are?” she patted Calliope on the shoulder. As if sensing the challenge, the horse took off.

Itachi was mesmerized by her smile, he patted his own horse. “We can’t be left behind, let’s go.” He clicked his tongue, his horse chasing after them.

They stopped by a stream to water the horses, he laid out a blanket under a tree and pulled out lunch for them. After they finished, he pulled her between his legs, her flowery sweet scent surrounding him. “I want you to be happy Sakura.”

She looked up, “I will be happy, I just need to get through this.”

“I know, I just want you to know that.” He kissed her tenderly. “In three months all the Clans will get together to announce the new Clan Heads. I would like you by my side.”

She swung her legs around his waist to face him, “If I do, I have conditions.”

“Name them.” His hands settled on her hips.

“Don’t lie to me or keep things from me. No matter how horrible you think it is, don’t assume I can’t handle it.” Her jade eyes stared into his ebony ones, invoking how serious she was.

“I promise. I want you by my side, and all that it entails.” He returned her gaze.

“I just don’t want you to fall into darkness like Madara did. I care for you, I want to help you in any way I can.” She pressed her hand to his heart.

He placed his hand over hers. “We have long lives, I can’t promise that I will always make the best decisions, but I will try my best. I will confide in you and trust in you.”

“Ok I accept.” She kissed him to seal their deal.

“Sakura this is more than just an agreement to me.” His hand went to her face, “Sakura, I love you. I have for a long time.”

She forgot to breathe, she had never heard those words spoken to her, she didn’t know how to respond. “I don’t know what to say.” She lowered her eyes.

He lowered his head to meet her eyes. “I don’t expect you to love me yet, I know you are going through a lot. I just want you to know how important you are to me.” She met his eyes. “I’ll do my best to get you to love me.”

She smiled, “I’m sure it won’t be hard. I’m like halfway there.”

“Just halfway?” he teased.

“Maybe more.” She grinned, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply. His hands moved to her waist, feeling for her bare skin, she felt sparks where his fingers touched her. His tongue swiped at her lips, her own tongue reaching for his, the both made sounds of appreciation as they pulled each other closer, his hand on her upper back, hers on his neck.

Her kisses were so passionate and eager they made him dizzy with desire for more. It didn’t help that she was starting to move her hips over his lap. He groaned as his growing erection rubbed against her. “Sakura.” He muttered between kisses. She started to kiss down his jaw. “You are turning me on.” He let out a sharp breath as she bit down on his shoulder and moved her hips down with more pressure.

“Oh good, that was the goal.” She smirked against his skin. She was giving into this happy feeling, she hadn’t had too many of them lately.

“Sakura, we can wait.” He was trying to think of her wellbeing, but her lips were making difficult.

“What am I waiting for? My grief to end? I have been waiting for you too, I have been waiting to be happy with you.” She tugged off his shirt and went back to nibbling his chest and shoulder. She liked hearing his soft pants. She was suddenly unseated and on her back.

He pulled off her top, “You are too sexy for my own good.” She laughed as he went to shower her chest with kisses. He reached her rosy peaks and suckled on them. She moaned and arched her back pressing herself to him. He was growing impatient, he wanted her, his cock was aching for her. They had done nothing but tease each other in his illusions, after each one he would have to seek Yugao or relieve himself. He couldn’t wait to be inside of her. He reached for her boots, taking them off, then her jeans, undoing them and pulling them off. He took a moment to see her flushed face, her heaving breasts, her lean legs, and her eyes, those stunning emerald eyes sparkling with desire for him. “You are so beautiful.” He lifted her leg and kissed the inside of her ankle.

“Itachi, normally I would be all for the foreplay, but I just want you inside of me.” She deftly undid his pants and pulled them down. She licked her lips as his hard cock bounced out. “You teased me enough in your illusions.” She laid back and spread her legs for him.

“You are going to be the death of me.” He grinned as he kicked off his shoes and took off the rest of his clothes. “I want to taste you first.” He kissed down her stomach until her reached her glistening sex, her pink pearl peeking out, he slipped his tongue past her folds, she was so wet, she tasted as good as her blood, he moaned as he licked her and suckled on her clit. She was mewling and mumbling his name.

His tongue was finding every spot she liked, but she still wanted more, maybe another day she would let his mouth please her, right now, she wanted him, she wanted to fall into his pleasure and hold on to something good. She tugged at his hair. “Itachi, please, I need you inside of me.”

He moved up to her, his tip teasing her entrance. “You are so impatient.” Her hands went to his hips, he kissed her as she guided him down, they both moaned at their union. “So tight.”

“So good.” She gasped as he stretched her out. He pressed his forehead on hers. “Keep going.” He started moving, slow and deep.

“You feel amazing.” She hooked her feet behind his knees, her lips against his, their tongues seeking each other’s. He lost himself in her warmth, he didn’t notice he started moving faster, all he wanted was to hear every delicious sound she was making, he wanted to find his release within her. Everything that had happened, all his sorrows, every time he saw her, it all culminated to this, she was finally with him. “You’re with me now Sakura, with me.”

“Yes, I’m yours. Make me yours Itachi.” She knew she had said that before to Madara, and she meant it each time. A dark part of her was glad that Madara was gone, she wouldn’t be here with Itachi if he was still alive and she knew that the feelings she had for Itachi ran deeper. She reached up to his face, his eyes locking with hers, “You’re mine. All mine Itachi.”

He groaned, “Yes you have all of me.” Her words brought him to the edge, “Cum with me Sakura.” His fingers went to her clit.

She cried out, “Keep going, I’m so close Itachi.” It was quickly becoming too much, she looked up at the clear blue sky, his breathing next to her ear, it was just like her dream. With a final snap of his hips she climaxed. She scratched at his back as she shuddered underneath him, calling out his name.

Her walls contracted around him, he groaned as he released his orgasm deep inside of her. “Sakura…” they held each other, not wanting to separate. He peppered her face with kisses, she was radiant. She held his heart, even if she never loved him back, he knew who he belonged to, he was hers, always.

Sakura was at the shooting range, she was alone, she was glad for it. She just wanted to focus on the target in front of her and the resounding bang, it was cathartic. Today was a day that she woke up feeling sticky, even after a shower and scrubbing until her skin was pink, she could still feel the blood on her. Every shot brought up the blonde girl, her brains splattered against the wall, the three shots in unison that she could still feel in her bones, and the feeling of a body slumping to her feet because she pulled the trigger, but especially Madara’s headless body on top of her. Today was a day that she wanted to revel in the darkness within her.

She was so lost in her world that she didn’t notice someone enter. The ear protectors muffling the sounds, she didn’t hear anyone come up behind her until she was being thrown against the wall. Her head smacked against the concrete as she fell. Her eyes watered, she couldn’t see, her ears were ringing, she groaned.

“Fucken traitor, fucken gold digger.”

She heard her attacker growl, she tried to stand up, but she didn’t know which way was up, she crawled away from the voice that was hurling insults at her. Screaming was useless, no one would hear, she wiped her eyes. She needed to focus. He seemed done with his rant, something about betraying Madara for a traitorous bastard, he grabbed her leg and started dragging her, she tried to hold on to something, she tried to kick with her other leg. She saw her gun, she tried to reach for it but it was too far. She was panicking, she needed to think. He dropped her leg and stepped over her, pulling her up by her hair.

“I am going to drain you dry little whore.”

She snarled, “It’ll be the last fucken thing you do.”

She reached to his hands digging her nails into his flesh and spun on her knees, she quickly released his wrist and punched him in the groin with all her strength. He let go of her hair. She managed to grab his head as he doubled over and bring up her knee, connecting with his nose. She threw herself away from him to where her gun was. She grabbed it and ran out. She didn’t want to be in a confined space with him.

She scream, someone had to be nearby. The door slammed open, her attacker lunged at her bringing her down again, she slammed the butt of her gun on his head, he howled, if he lifted his head she would get a better shot, at this angle she risked hurting herself. Her other arm was pushing against his neck as he snapped at her, fangs out. She wasn’t strong enough to fight an upyr. She managed to dig her gun into his shoulder pointing up and pulled the trigger. He fell off her, she moved to get away, but he was faster even with his injury.

She felt herself being pulled away from his clutches and at the same time someone appeared and stomped on her attacker’s arm, shattering it. She looked to see who held her, Naori had pulled her from him.

“Lady Sakura, are you all right?” Naori put her down and looked her over.

Sakura did a quick inventory, nothing broken but she knew she would be bruised. “I’m fine.” She limped over to the man restraining her attacker, her knee blooming with pain with every step.

“What would you like to do Lady Sakura?” it was the man that reminded her of Shisui.

She looked down to her attacker. “Who is he?”

“Naka Uchiha My Lady, a family head that was close with Madara.” Naori answered.

Sakura breathed out trying to calm her racing heart. “One that isn’t happy with me it seems.”

“We can throw him in confinement. Make an example of him.” The man before her offered.

“What’s the point of that?” she knew what she should do, she wondered if she came to the conclusion so quickly because of her already violent mood. “Will this bullet kill him?” she asked.

“Take mine.” The man offered.

She reached for his weapon as he was still holding on to Naka. “I’m sorry I don’t know your name.”

“Kagami, My Lady.”

She nodded, Naka was snarling, fighting against Kagami’s hold, “Stupid fucken whore. You should be back on the streets from where you came from. Shame of the Uchiha.”

A cold righteous fury flooded her, she was done with this, she wasn’t going to tolerate it anymore. She had been meek and quiet behind Madara’s shadow, she thought of her kidnappers, she needed to be strong enough now to deal out her own punishment. To decide her own life.

“I’m really tired of being called a whore.” She moved behind him, aiming at the base of the neck and pulled the trigger.

It rang up her arm, his head disintegrated before her as what was left of him fell to the ground. She stared down at the blood splattered grass, she wondered how long his life had been until she just ended it. She gave the gun back to Kagami.

“How much trouble do you think I’ll be in?” She asked absently.

Naori smirked, “He was always a dick. No one will miss him, Madara was the only one that controlled him.”

“You did yourself a favor My Lady.” Kagami smiled.

That made her feel better. “If Madara had lived and married me do you think they would still call me a whore?” she asked out loud to no one in particular.

“There will always be people jealous of your status My lady.” Kagama offered.

She made a small noise of agreement. If Madara had lived, she would be his wife, she would be turned, she would have been chained to him for her immortal life. She was suddenly very grateful Madara was gone and she would never become his wife. Sasuke and Shisui were at her side in a gust, she gave them a quick run down of what happened. They stared at her in shock.

“He needs to be disposed of, uncle.” Shisui turned to Kagami who nodded. “Let’s go inside.” He took her hand as they walked back. Sasuke stayed behind to help.

“Well that is going to spread like wildfire.” He tried to lighten to air.

“I just shot a family head that was trying to kill me.” She looked down at her hands, scratches and blood, but they weren’t shaking.

“It was justified, no one will blame you. In fact, it will probably help you. We tend to respect violence, even now.” He walked her to a bathroom and washed her hands, arms and face. “Come on, you have scratches everywhere.” He sat her down on a chair in the living room. He brought her hands up to his mouth and licked all her wounds, he reached one on her cheek, she winced. “Sorry, it just helps with the healing.”

“Its fine, just stings a bit.” She relaxed, his tongue swiped over a few more abrasions. “I don’t feel bad.” She said evenly.

He sat back, took her hands in hers. “Who said you have to? He was trying to kill you, you killed him first.”

She knew he was right, it was how she felt, but she hadn’t killed him in a fight for survival, “I executed him.”

“As was your right Lady Sakura.” Sasuke came in and crouched down to her. “No one lays a hand on you, especially another Uchiha.”

“If you hadn’t done it, I would have.” Shisui turned his eye to her and smiled in comfort.

“Will Itachi be mad?” She was worried about the problems this would cause, especially after the fragile relations between some of the families.

“He’ll be furious, but not at you. He’ll be proud of you.” Sasuke squeezed her shoulder. “We’re proud of you.”

“You little badass.” Shisui joked, “This will make people think twice than to fuck with you.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Yes, well, it was kind of badass.” The corner of his lips curled up.

It was his smile that made her feel better. “I guess I should go clean up before Itachi gets home.”

She soaked in a bath of epsom salt for the swelling, she looked down at herself, deep purple and green bruises all over her body, Shisui’s saliva healed most of her scratches. She leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. Madara came to mind as she remembered Naori’s words. Madara had controlled them all, until a silver haired vampyr removed his head. Her fingers went to her neck where he had bitten during the ritual. She chewed her lip. She sat up as the brought back the memories of that pact.

Itachi came into the bathroom, he growled at seeing her usual creamy skin splattered with bruises, he kneeled next to her on the tub, she had a look on her face, she was thinking. “Are you all right?” he gently touched her shoulder where it wasn’t purple.

She nodded absently, “Why aren’t I dead?”

He was confused, “From what I heard you managed to fight him off long enough to create an opportunity for others to help you.”

She shook her head, “No not today, I mean Kakashi, the pact.” She looked into his eyes, “He killed Madara, why aren’t him and I dead, doesn’t that break the pact?”

He looked away from her, “Oh the pact.” He felt her fingers at his chin bringing his eyes back to her.

“You always look away when you lie. You promised.” She held his eyes.

The corner of his lip jumped, “I wasn’t going to lie, I just, it’s hard to explain. It has to do with the wording and intent.”

“Tell me.” She commanded.

“The words were to ‘not act knowingly to the detriment of the Uchiha Clan’ it wasn’t a pledge to Madara himself, it was a pledge to the clan as a whole. Kakashi’s intention was to help the Uchiha Clan by removing Madara as the Head, he did not act in the detriment of the Uchiha clan. Him and I had already come to this agreement before that pact took place.”

She sunk back into the tub, more maneuvering and manipulations. “What else had you agreed to with him?”

Itachi sighed. “I couldn’t tell him information directly, but I could give him hints, I gave him information on Madara’s movements, when Yamato was taken, and we negotiated. Him and I weren’t the only ones though, the new Heads of the Sarutobi and Senju clans also agreed. We all worked together in secret for the coup to be completed and for Danzo to be captured.”

She chewed on this information, she hated politics, it was all so grey and murky, Itachi seemed to be a natural at it which is how he was now Head of the Clan and Madara was dead. “Why does Kakashi have a sharingan? Was that part of your negotiations?”

He shook his head, “No, he’s had that sharingan since before I was born. I don’t know the whole story but there was an Uchiha that saved Kakashi’s life and gifted him the sharingan he now has. The Clan chose to let Kakashi keep it in respect to the dead man’s wish.”

“What did it mean when you said ‘for the length of this mortal’s natural life?’”

“The pact is only valid for your natural life, if you were to die as a mortal the pact would end. Pacts are rarely permanent being immortals and all, but the reason this is important is if you are turned, there is a natural clock that would mark the end of your natural life. Let’s say you are meant to die at eighty years old, but you are an upyr or vampyr, the pact ends at eighty even though you continue living your upyr or vampyr supernatural life. It would also stand if you were turned, died before eighty, the pact will remain until eighty because that was the end of your natural life, as an example.”

“How would you know how long the pact is? I’m assuming length of pact might be important.” She sat up, now curious.

“It’s some intrinsic feeling I can’t explain. Before you ask, we wouldn’t know the exact time of your death, more like a gradient, long life, short life, mid life, and no, I won’t tell you your life expectancy.” He tapped her nose. She scrunched her face.

“Fine, be like that.” She pouted teasingly.

“I would never put you in danger.” He leaned over to kiss her. “But I am sorry this happened.”

“Don’t be. I learned something about myself.” She looked down at her hands.

He took her hands in his and kissed them, “I’m sorry you had to dirty your hands, you could have left it to me.”

“No, I don’t want to act clean and pure and innocent. If I am going to be by your side, both our hands will be dirty. I don’t want to be on some pedestal like Madara wanted of me.” She kissed his hands.

“I will be by your side.” He pulled her in to a deep kiss.

She could feel his sincerity, she melted into his kiss. She trusted him with more than just her life. She had come to realize while Madara had been protective of her, but it was out of possessiveness, he didn’t want to share her but if she could have been used, he would have used her to reach his goals. She was reminded that it was Itachi who convinced Kakashi not to fulfill the full ritual, she wondered if Madara had even objected for her sake.

“Lord Itachi, this cannot stand! She killed a family head without bringing it up to the council!” there was a murmur around the table, Sakura tapped her feet in impatience, she bit her tongue as Itachi gripped her thigh in a signal of silence.

“Naka had the full intent to kill her, it was within her right Inabi.” Naori shot back.

“He was already captured, he should have been brought to a tribunal.” Inabi retorted.

“She is not an Uchiha to make that decision.” Another dissenter.

At this Sakura bristled, Itachi tensed, his eyes turning scarlet. She grabbed his arm “Itachi don’t.”

Shisui slammed his hand on the table, “She has every right as an Uchiha of the Main House.”

“That was never agreed upon.” Inabi jutted his chin out.

Sakura felt her blood boil, “Should I have let the attack go unpunished or depend on you for justice? I won’t apologize, he attacked me, he was guilty, I made the decision and took action. You wouldn’t be upset if it had been Itachi or Shisui. Just because I’m human doesn’t mean my life is worth less than theirs.” She narrowed her eyes and she fought to keep herself calm.

“I thought I had made it clear Sakura was to stand by my side, her actions are an extension of mine. If I would have been attacked it would have been fully within my right to execute him in the moment. Sakura made the same decision I would have made.” Itachi glared at the man.

“But Lord Itachi…”

In a movement faster than her eyes could follow, Shisui was behind the disgruntled Uchiha holding the man’s head between his hands like he was ready to snap it off “If Lady Sakura asked me to kill you, I would. If Lord Itachi asked me to, I would as well, if I felt like killing you, I would kill you too, and no one will challenge that decision even with your head rolling across the table.” Sakura had never seen Shisui stone faced in a calm rage, his eye swirling.

Itachi glanced at him, “Cousin, you can let him go.” Itachi sat back, “Him and I just came to an understanding.” He deactivated his sharingan, Sasuke hadn’t moved but his eyes were crimson as well.

The man slumped down, pale, Shisui was back in his seat before the man even hit the chair.

“This matter is resolved, Lady Sakura is a member of the Main Family having already received recognition as such when Madara brought up the proposal of marriage and it was accepted. As a reminder, any attack towards a member of the Main Family is subject to execution without trial. I will not hear about Lady Sakura’s status being questioned any longer. Naka’s daughter will now be the new family head.” Itachi waived his hand in dismissal. They all stood up and bowed, filling out. Someone helped the man that Itachi had used his sharingan on walk out.

The four of them stayed behind. Sakura let out a large breath. She was glad that the meeting room had been remodeled, it was light and open, nothing like how Madara had it before. Yet she could still see the ghost of his fallen body in her memory. Itachi squeezed her hand, she shook herself from her memories. She stood up, she was surprised when Shisui hugged her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

“You are officially part of the family now, you can be my little sister.” He grinned.

Sasuke shook his head. Itachi smirked at his cousin’s affection and Sakura’s deep blush. “I think she needs to breath.”

Sakura smiled as she was released, she was family now.

It was three months before the Master bedroom was remodeled, she moved back in with Itachi. The room was modern and sleek, light and airy, it was freeing. She was getting dressed for the announcement event. Kotetsu and Izumo where doing her hair and makeup. Itachi came in as they were pinning her hair up.

“Why is this taking so long? You could be in jeans and still be the most beautiful woman there.” He grinned as he bent down to kiss her.

She gave him a dry laugh. “I’m almost done. I have your cuff links.” He gave her his hands as she put them on for him.

“Almost done, just have lipstick left. One last kiss?” Kotetsu smirked. Holding up a tube of red lipstick.

Itachi smiled and pulled her to him, he kissed her slow. “You are stunning.” He turned her, she was wearing a backless white long sleeve mermaid dress that hugged all of her delicious curves, he ran his hands down her body, “You can’t go out looking like this, I’ll have to beat everyone away from you.” He joked.

She laughed, “Tough, it took too long to get ready, now I have to show it off.” She gave him one last kiss. She finished with sapphire chandelier earrings and a delicate chain with a sapphire that fell down her bare back.

As they sat in the back of the car Sakura felt like she belonged, she wasn’t nervous of seeing all these people again, she was more concerned about her first day of school that coming Monday, she had managed to get accepted start in the spring semester. She looked over at Itachi, who was gazing out the passing buildings. She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. “Nervous?”

He turned to look at her. Every time he saw her beautiful face he felt like all the oxygen had been sucked out of him. “Not really, I already know the new heads, they are good choices. This is just a formality. It’s been four months since the coup. A lot has changed.”

“For the better?” she asked.

He nodded, “Yes but also having to deal with all the ones in the clans that disagreed with the decision has been difficult.”

“But they’re coming around. Give them time.” She rubbed his leg in comfort.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I’m glad you are by my side.” They arrived at a museum where this party was being hosted, everyone had decided on a neutral location. They climbed out and were joined by Sasuke and Shisui.

Dinner passed quickly enough, the vampyrs arrived late, as expected. Kakashi went straight to her and bowed down to kiss her hand. “Lady Sakura, as radiant as the moon.”

She pulled her hand back “Lord Kakashi, I’d say it was a pleasure…”

“You wound me Lady Sakura. I always look forward to seeing you.” A wolfish grin spread across his face.

“Sadly, I can’t say the same.” She retorted.

Genma laughed behind them, “I think she’s still upset at you Kakashi.”

Yamato came forward, he lowered his head. “I wish to thank you for what you did that day.”

“It was the least I could do. I’m glad to see you are doing well.” She gave him a kind smile.

“Him you like, but me, you give me the cold shoulder.” Kakashi frowned.

She rolled her eyes, “If you weren’t such an ass maybe I would be nicer to you.”

“I left you with a gift.” He groused.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like you.” She turned from him, Itachi had his hand to his mouth, hiding his smile.

“The new Lord Itachi of the Uchiha Clan.” Kakashi held out his hand.

Itachi calmed himself and shook it, “Lord Kakashi, glad you could make it.”

“I am grieved Lady Sakura has such a poor opinion of me.” He feigned heartbreak.

“Oh cut the shit Kakashi. I just won’t fall for your charms.” Sakura folded her arms.

“She’s quite stubborn once slighted. Might I suggest if you hope to get on her better graces a gift of ice cream always seems to make her forget she’s mad at me.” Itachi offered.

“Ice cream?” Kakashi dead panned.

“Yeah, I like ice cream, from that shop, Yuki’s.” Sakura glared at him.

“I will seek your forgiveness Lady Sakura. I couldn’t live with myself if you remain angry at me.” He lowered his head to her.

“Ok drama queen, let’s keep going.” Yamato pulled him away and waived at them.

Sakura and Itachi turned to each other and started laughing. “Ok, that was fun. Think he’ll get me ice cream? It would be funny if he sends me a pint or something.” Sakura wondered through giggles.

“Who knows?” he placed his hand on her waist as they mingled.

She separated from him when she found Ino and Temari, soon Hinata joined them. They mostly talked about Temari’s wedding that Ino was of course planning, a spring wedding at the Nara compound.

“Maybe it will be your wedding next.” Ino teased Sakura.

Sakura blushed, she hadn’t even told Itachi she loved him yet, marriage was not on the books yet. “Not for a long time I think, right now, I’m just focusing on school and he’s busy with the Clan.” She glanced at Itachi, he was talking to a well-groomed Asuma and Kakashi.

“How about you Hinata?” Ino turned her sea green eyes to the shy dark-haired woman.

Hinata turned red, “No, I don’t have anyone.” Her eyes went to the tall blonde across the room.

“Oh yeah, we are barking up the wrong tree with those two.” Ino followed her gaze to Sasuke and Naruto. “But didn’t you have an arrangement?”

Hinata lowered her head, “It was broken.”

“Oh I’m so sorry Hinata. Why was it broken?” Sakura had heard of such arrangements between the clans.

“Your sister is promised to Konohamaru and you were promised to…” Ino looked over at Sakura and bit her lip realizing what she was saying.

“Was it Itachi?” Sakura guessed.

Hinata nodded. “Oh but don’t worry, it was just an arrangement, not for love. I’m glad he has you.”

Sakura smiled gratefully, “How about you Ino?”

The blonde grinned, “Well I have been seeing this guy. He’s a little awkward but very sweet.”

Sakura felt an arm behind her. “My apologies Ladies, I need to steal Lady Sakura for a moment.” Itachi bowed to them before guiding her outside. There was a snow covered patio with lights strung around. He gave her his jacket to keep her warm.

“Needed some alone time?” she leaned against him.

He breathed her in. “Yes, I needed a break from all the people.” He held her, his fingers caressing her back.

She relaxed, feeling his warmth spread to her. “Thank you.” She looked up at him.

He was confused. “For what?”

“For being there for me, for being by my side, for caring, for accepting me for me.” She chewed on the inside of her cheek, “I just…” she felt her cheeks heat up “I love you.” Her voice soft.

He felt like his heart stopped mid beat, his lungs stopped working, he just stood as if gears in his mind were stuck and then they lurched forward. “You love me?” he wanted to make sure he heard her correctly.

She looked up at him through her lashes, “You give me strength Itachi, you help me when I’m feeling overwhelmed and hopeless.” She took a steading breath, “When you’re around, I feel like I can be free. You have seen me at my worst and still have remained at my side. You encourage me to be myself. I never had that before. When I am away from you my heart aches for you. I love you Itachi. You have my heart.” She took his hand and placed it on her heart.

He took hers and placed it over his heart. “You’ve had mine. I love you Sakura.” He bent down to kiss her, not caring about anything other than she loved him and he loved her. He was happy, he hadn’t felt this in a very long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!  
This one has some big time jumps, I hope I made the clear.  
For those that have stuck around until the end, sincerely, Thank you for reading!  
I hope you enjoy.

“Itachi, you have to teach me how to drive, I can’t keep going to school with a driver. Everyone gives me dirty looks.” Sakura whined as she set down her books. “Like ‘Who does this rich bitch think she is?’ kind of looks.”

He looked up from his computer screen. He took in her outfit, she was in a loose skirt that fell mid-thigh, a green button up sweater and thigh high sock with booties, she seemed to be in the school spirit. “You go to a top medical school, you aren’t the only one with a driver.”

She slid on to his lap and kissed him in greeting. “But I want to drive myself.”

“You are an Uchiha, it’s not like you’re poor. Don’t let it get to you.”

“But I’m a Haruno to them, not an Uchiha.” She kissed him again. “Hence the ‘Who do you think you are?’ comments.”

“They say this to your face?” he looked at her unconvinced.

“Well no, but I can feel it when they look at me.” She pouted, “Please Itachi. I need to drive and I should learn anyways, what if there’s an emergency?”

He held her waist as she kept kissing down his jaw. “You are going to convince me aren’t you.”

She grinned. “Well I want you anyways, but if it also gets you to teach me to drive, I’ll do what I have to.”

He shook his head in amusement. “How about we have sex in a car?”

“Ooh Itachi, naughty, I like it, let’s go.” She smiled as she jumped up and pulled him to the garage.

The jeep had the hard top on. They climbed in, “I know a place you can practice.” He looked down at her in the passenger’s seat, she lifted her skirt, and took off her panties.

“I don’t really like wearing them anyways.” She dropped them in the back seat.

“Well I need both hands to drive this car, want to switch to an automatic?” his hands went to the edge of her thigh high socks.

“I like this car, I want to drive this one.” She reached over to his lap and gently ran her fingers over his growing bulge.

He shook his head. “Always have to make things difficult.” He started driving, she reached for his zipper and pulled out his hardened member. “Sakura…” he warned.

“I’ve always wanted to try roadhead.” She licked her lips as she leaned over and took him in her mouth.

He groaned, he was glad that they at least weren’t going on main roads, he was taking them to a secluded area on the property that had plenty of open space for her to drive. He finally parked, his hands went to her hair as she kept licking and sucking. “Fuck Sakura…”

She loved it when he cursed, his composure broken. She reached between her legs and started playing with herself as she took him in her mouth. His grip tightened around her head and he pulled her up. She was breathing hard. “What do you want Itachi?”

“You know, fucking in a car isn’t the most comfortable thing now that I think about it.” He watched as her fingers continued under her skirt.

“Uhuh, is that going to stop you?” she gave him a dark look, she brought her wet fingers to his lips, he licked them clean.

He could never resist her. “Get in the back.” She was smug as she climbed over the center console, he gave her ass a smack, she yelped.

“Do it again.” She wiggled for him.

“You are so bad.” He spanked her again. “And there’s snow outside and your wearing what is basically schoolgirl uniform.” His hand came down again. “And now we’re going to fuck in the back of a jeep like teenagers.” Another smack. “Is this some sort of high school wish fulfillment?” he grabbed a handful of her muscular rear as she giggled.

She sat in the back seat. “Would that make you the hot jock and me the nerdy but sexy schoolgirl?” she smirked teasingly and spread her legs, her skirt barely covering everything.

“I’m too old for this shit Sakura.” He joked and climbed back after her.

“So you’re a senior and I’m the innocent little sophomore?” she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. “Itachi, help me with my homework. Third period is so hard.” she climbed onto his lap, her voice higher than usual.

“Gods help me with you.” He resigned himself. “You have seen too many high school movies.”

“I’ve never done this before Itachi.” She continued shyly in character. “Will you teach me?”

“Don’t worry baby, I got you.” He felt silly, damn her for being so sexy. He reached for the buttons of her sweater, undoing them and pulled it down slowly, she was wearing a tank top underneath. He pushed off the sweater from her shoulders. He threw it in the front seat. He pulled her down and they started to make out.

Sakura loved that he was following her scenario, she knew it was silly, but it was kind of fun and she could feel his erection pressed against her mound, he didn’t hate it as much as he made it seem. He moved her so she was pressed against the door, he kissed down her neck, his hand moving her shirt up. She stopped his hands as they reached the bottom of her breasts.

“It’s ok baby.” He felt her hesitation and the she dropped her hands, he pulled off her shirt, she covered her breasts, a blush across her face. She was really getting into this and it was turning him on more than he would care to admit. He slowly pulled down her hands. “I want to see you. Let me see you.” He cooed against her ear. A shiver went down her body as his hands went to cup her breasts. “Such a good girl. You’re so pretty.” He nibbled at her neck where she liked it.

“That feels good Itachi.” She breathed as his fingers teased her nipples.

“I’m going to make you feel good baby.” He murmured against her skin. He moved to her breasts, nipping and suckling her sensitive flesh. She was mewling as he played with her. She was playing the virginal schoolgirl well. His hands went to her thighs, he played with the edge of her socks before moving down to cup her rear. She gasped as he caressed her.

He popped a nipple from his mouth and started kissing down her stomach, he lifted her skirt, she closed her legs, “Itachi, that’s…”

He chuckled, gently pulling her legs apart. “I promised I would make you feel good. Let me teach you.” He kissed down the inside of her thighs.

“But, that’s not…” her face red with embarrassment.

“Trust me.” He winked at her from between her legs before lowering his head.

“Ooooh Itachi!” she cried as his tongue swirled around her clit, he lifted the leg on the inside over his shoulder, she put her other foot against the driver’s seat. She was moaning as his talented tongue stoked the fire in her belly. She let her head fall back against the cold glass, his fingers pressed against her entrance, she jerked as his fingers pushed into her core and curled, teasing her sensitive wall.

She was so sexy it was unfair, he could feel the heel of her boot on his back pressing him on. She was so wet, his fingers sliding easily into her, her hands gripped the seats, her breathes were shallower, he could tell she was close, he could feel her body shaking at the impending climax. “Cum for me baby.” He nipped at her pearl, she screamed as her body arched. He pumped his fingers slowly as her orgasm flowed through her.

He came up to kiss her, she could taste herself. “That felt really good.” She panted.

“I told you it would.” He brushed back her bangs as he kissed around her face. “You’re so beautiful.”

She looked up at him shyly, “I want to go all the way with you Itachi.” A fresh blush blooming across her cheeks.

He wanted to laugh, but she would kill him, instead he gave her a soft look, “Are you sure? We can stop here?”

Even while role playing he was such a gentleman, she wanted to squeeze him he was so adorable. She nodded slowly, “Yes, I want it to be you Itachi.”

He almost found himself wondering if this could have happened in some alternate universe, him and Sakura, high school sweethearts. He smiled and bent down to kiss her. He adjusted himself between her legs, he rubbed his tip over her slit, she gasped.

“Will it hurt?” she asked.

He smirked. “It’s the best feeling in the world.” He pushed in slowly, she wrapped her legs around him as he moved.

“It feels so good Itachi.” She moaned, she clenched his sweater needing to hold on to something as he thrust into her.

He was starting to feel hot even though there was still snow outside, the windows were covered in condensation, he pulled off his sweater and shirt.

“You’re so hot Itachi.” She traced his muscles. “I want to be on top.”

They switched positions, he leaned back, his head to the glass, his knees slightly bent up, not enough room to stretch out. “Better?” he grabbed her hips, her skirt falling over them.

She nodded, “Show me how you want me to move.” she started to move her hips in lazy circles, “I want to make sure you like it.”

“Baby, I’m sure we’re going to enjoy ourselves.” He smiled as he guided her to keep rocking her hips.

She held on to the door, her hands on either side of his head as she started moving up and down. She liked the pressure of his fingers digging into her waist as he shoved her down his length. They were both breathing hard. “It’s so good Itachi, I want more. Give me more.”

He shifted his feet so he had something to press against and started to thrust into her as he pushed her down. “Is this what you wanted baby?”

“Yes! Oh Yes! Right there!” she groaned as he kept hitting that spot deep inside of her. “Oh gods Itachi, I love you. I love you so much.”

His heart felt like it was going to explode, “I love you too, so much.” He pulled her down for messy kisses.

“Itachi, I can’t...” She panted, she could feel the energy in her abdomen ready to burst. She stopped trying to control it and gave in to it. Her body jerked up as she came, she collapsed on top of him. “Don’t stop, keep going. I want to feel you cum inside of me.” She was breathless, still feeling the aftershock of her orgasm as he continued to pump into her.

He pressed her pelvis down, reaching as deep as he could to squirt his orgasm inside of her. They were panting, “You’re like a secret freak behind all those books aren’t you?” he joked.

“You’re not so bad without the letterman’s jacket.” She retorted.

He laughed, “I can’t with you, how do you always manage to get me in these situations.” He kissed her forehead as he rubbed her back.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it Itachi.” She ran her fingers up his chest. “Everyone has a kinky side. I’m just a little more up front with mine.”

“Ok well I’m getting a cramp, can we get out of this car and stretch?” he sat up holding her against him.

She reached for their clothes, she giggled as he gave her breasts one last kiss before they got dressed. “In case it wasn’t clear, I love you so very much Itachi.”

“I love you too Sakura. You make me incredibly happy.” He rubbed his nose on hers.

They came back home when it started to get dark. “Maybe next time you can be a frat boy and I’ll be a slutty sorority girl? Or you can be the professor? You would look so sexy with glasses.” She giggled.

He rolled his eyes, “As long as it’s not in a car again.” They walked around the corner laughing and met up with Sasuke.

“I don’t want to know what would involve a slutty sorority girl and a professor.” He shook his head at the two off them. “Dinner is about to be served if you two can keep it together.”

“We should clean up.” She pulled Itachi. “Hurry, before my parents wake up.” She sniggered.

He smirked, “Sneaking me into your room?”

Sasuke sighed, “Seriously you two. Dinner is at six, be there.”

“Looks like we have a curfew.” Sakura teased. “Yes dad, dinner at six.”

Sasuke shook his head again. He watched them walk down the hall, falling into each other in fits of laughter, at least Itachi was laughing again.

They had started having family dinners, Sakura wanted to feel included with the others, Madara intimidated everyone, they always ate alone, but now she insisted that anyone that was staying in the manor was welcome to have dinner together. Mostly it was just the four of them, sometimes Naruto joined, it was always a fun time when he did.

Shisui came in, he gave Sakura a chaste kiss on the cheek in greeting. “You have a delivery.” He put a pint of ice cream in front of her and a large envelope. She grinned. “Want to bet it’s Kakashi?” she opened the envelope, a stack of papers came out, she grabbed to top one that was handwritten, Shisui took the rest.

_I didn’t know which was your favorite flavor, so I just bought the shop for you._

_Enjoy,_

_-Kakashi_

She stared at the note dumbfounded. She read it over a few times before giving it to Itachi. The three looked at each other.

“This is a deed of sale waiting for Sakura’s signature.” Shisui placed the documents down.

“He bought me an ice cream shop?” Sakura didn’t know what to think of it. She started laughing incredulous, “Seriously, he bought the whole shop for me?”

“Looks like.” Itachi scanned the documents, “You just have to sign. Shisui can have it recorded.”

“And that’s ok? I would have been fine with a pint of ice cream. This is over kill.”

“They can afford it, it was probably nothing to him.” Shisui sat down and opened the pint, “He sent vanilla. Guess it’s a safe choice when you can’t taste anything.” He grabbed a spoon and started eating.

“We’re about to have dinner. Go put that away.” Itachi scolded. Shisui scowled but got up, took a big helping of ice cream on a spoon and handed it to Sakura before walking to the kitchen.

Itachi gave her a look of disagreement, she shrugged and ate her ice cream in self-satisfaction.

Itachi walked into Sakura’s office, he had given her an office to study and do her homework in peace, she was passed out over a book on anatomy, finals were soon as she had been studying until the early hours. He picked her up and carried her back to their room, she mumbled something about the patella amen-something, he took off her clothes as he crawled into bed behind her, he looked at the clock, it was past midnight. He kissed her forehead, “Happy birthday Sakura.”

“Happy birthday to you too.” She muttered in her sleep.

She shot up in the morning when the alarm went off. “Oh shit, I didn’t finish reading the chapter and there’s a test today.”

Itachi sat up, “What? Your test is next week.”

She shook the sleepiness from her head. She breathed out in relief. “It was just a dream.” She turned to him and kissed him. “What would I do without you? I don’t know how you keep better track of my schedule than I do.”

“Well today is a special day.” He pulled her onto his lap.

She furrowed her brows, thinking of what she could be missing. “No idea. What day is it?”

“It’s your birthday.” He rubbed her side.

“Oh, I forgot, it’s the date on my legal documents. I guess I’m legally twenty today.” She smiled at him, “You even remember my birthday.”

“I want to celebrate the day you were brought into our life.” He kissed her nose. “I know it’s just the date Madara found you and brought you in, but it was an important day.”

“Happy birthday to me.” She stood up, “I still have biology today and a lab so I need to get ready.” She went to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, she didn’t feel any particular way about this day, it was another thing that Madara had chosen for her because no one knew her actual date of birth, they had just estimated.

Itachi walked in the shower with her. “I know you are busy, but we can at least have a nice dinner. Did you want it here or at a restaurant?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, “Well how about, since I’m the birthday girl and all, we start with a quickie in the shower, just to make sure I start the day off right.” She smirked.

“I think that can be done.” He grinned as he kissed her and pushed her against the wall, he lifted one of her legs as he entered her, his fingers went to her clit, she leaned her head back as he thrust into her, her back hitting the wall with a grunt and a moan.

He knew her body so well now, she felt herself reaching the edge of restrain as he sped up, she pulled him to her neck, he growled, she felt his sharp fangs against her skin. “Yes, please Itachi.”

Her skin was so soft, he could almost taste the blood rushing beneath, she was pressing herself to him, he bit down, they both came. He held her steady as he drank, her rich blood filling him.

She moaned softly with every swallow, it wasn’t just that his bites were so orgasmic, it also made her feel close to him, literally she was part of him and that knowledge made her happy. “Maybe I might like my birthday this year.” She leaned on him for a moment as she regained her strength, he hadn’t drunk much, she just liked his arms around her. She reluctantly let go and finished showering, she needed to hurry or be late to class.

“So dinner. What do you want?” Itachi was getting dressed as she pulled on her shoes. He couldn’t help but notice that she dressed so differently now. She was in a jean skirt, an oversized yellow sweater and booties. She seemed more comfortable than before, she seemed more herself, not the Sakura carefully made for Madara’s pleasure.

She put on his cufflinks before she grabbed her bag and keys, she gave him a kiss. “I don’t care honey, surprise me. Love you. See you tonight.”

“Love you too.” He called after her.

Sakura was walking towards her car at the end of the day chatting with a girl from her class, “This chapter is brutal, I am going to need some serious studying to pass finals.” Sakura complained.

“I still have practice after this.” The brunette grumbled. She had her hair pinned up into two buns.

“Oh yeah, when is your next meet?” Sakura knew that TenTen was attending on an athletics scholarship, track and field, she was also an Olympic level archer, and was majoring in physiotherapy.

“This is archery practice, Olympic tryouts are coming soon, but for school, the meet is next Thursday, you should come, there’s lots of cute guys.” She winked.

Sakura laughed, “I’ll go but not for the cute guys, I already have my own.”

“Oooh someone I know from school?” she grinned.

“No, he’s not from school.” Sakura stopped walking as her friend whistled and saw a very familiar car.

“Who has the sick Bentley?” the brunette ran off for a closer look.

Sakura groaned internally, she was about to turn around when the chauffer saw her and came up to her.

“Lady Sakura, we are here to drive you for the rest of the day.” He held out his hand.

She grumbled as she handed over the keys to her jeep. “Why did he send the Bentley?”

Sakura looked for her friend who was bouncing back. “Nice car, whose is it do you think?”

She took a deep breath, what should she say? That it’s hers? Itachi’s? Both was correct. “My boyfriend sent it.”

“What!? Well no wonder you keep shooting down guys left and right.” She smirked.

“Do me a favor Ten, don’t go spreading it around.” She knew it was futile, there was a crowd already gathering.

“Lady Sakura, if you please.” The chauffer held the door open for her.

Tenten looked at her surprised, like she had just discovered her friend was some secret princess, not far off, Sakura mused, the Uchiha were basically royalty in the supernatural world and influential in the human world. “I’ll explain it another time. It’s my birthday today and it seems he wanted to be romantic. I’ll see you later Tenten.”

Sakura threw her bag in the back seat and slid in. Her embarrassment faded as she looked over to see a large bouquet of wildflowers, she picked them up and breathed in deep. She picked up the note.

_Sorry if I embarrassed you, but I wanted to surprise you, just like you asked this morning.   
Enjoy your day My Lady._

_Love, Itachi_

She laughed, he knew she would be embarrassed and did it anyways. That thoughtful jerk. She assumed he had more surprises for her as she was taken into the city center, they pulled up in front of the nicest hotel in the city. She stepped out and a concierge was ready to greet her.

“Lady Sakura, welcome. Please, this way, we have everything ready for you.” She followed him into the lavishly decorated hotel, marble and crystal chandeliers at the entry.

She was guided to the spa, Sakura was surprised, she hadn’t ever had a spa day now that she thought about it. Maybe she wasn’t that mad at him anymore. She let herself be pampered, a massage, mud bath, facial, mani/pedi, she was actually enjoying it. They took her to the salon next where they did her hair and makeup, bringing in a dress that Itachi had left for her to wear. She stepped into the yellow chiffon, a simple off the shoulder dress that fell to her knees with nude heels. She walked out, Itachi was waiting for her. She grinned and ran to him.

He caught her in his arms and kissed her, dipping her down, “You are radiant.” he lifted her up.

“You are such a cheesy romantic.” She kissed him again. “But next time send a less flashy car.”

He laughed, “Deal. Dinner is soon, we should get going.”

Dinner was nice and simple, the four of them were joined by Naruto, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru and Hinata. She looked around the table, her heart felt full, she had family and friends around her, she had never felt this before. She squeezed Itachi’s hand in appreciation. When she blew out the candles, she wished she could always be surrounded by love.

A summer morning, Itachi looked over to Sakura’s sleeping form, her dips and curves irresistible, he started kissing from her shoulder down her arm, she stirred, he pulled her closer to him, nuzzling into her neck, nipping at her ear.

“Good morning.” She mumbled sleepily.

“Good morning.” He splayed his hand over her stomach. “I know it’s early but I was too excited, and you are so beautiful.” He said between kisses.

She smiled, she brought her left hand to his, he played with the pink diamond ring on her fourth finger. “Why are you excited? It’s my graduation.” she chuckled as he tickled the back of her neck.

“After today you will be the beautiful Doctor Haruno, how is that not exciting for me?” his hand slid down, his fingers flat over her mound as she moaned softly.

“You don’t want me to be Doctor Uchiha after we marry?” she moved her hips, pressing against his fingers while he pulled her ass to his erection.

“I don’t care, whatever you would like, Doctor.” He moved her against him, not fully touching her, but so close, he knew it would drive her crazy. “You have been working towards this for so long. I’m so proud of you.” He licked behind her ear.

She sighed as the warmth and pressure of his fingers teased her, “Itachi, why are you teasing me?” she groaned as she felt him behind her.

“I want you to beg.” He whispered into her ear as he dipped his finger past her folds to lightly touch her clit.

She gasped, “You’re such a jerk.”

“You like it.” He nipped at her shoulder.

He liked to do this to her, push her to the edge and the pull back, but today was not the day, it was her graduation. “Normally I would but today, is my day.” She pulled his hand away from her and flipped over to face him. She pulled him down in a fierce kiss as she pushed him onto the bed and straddled him.

“What do you want Lady Sakura?” his hands on her hips.

“I want you Lord Itachi.” She kissed down his jaw as she reached between them, aligning his length to her entrance, “I want your cock inside of me.” She slid down, they moaned.

She didn’t waste time starting to move over him, he sat up changing their angle, she planted her feet down and put her palms down behind her as she leaned back, the length of her body before him as they found a rhythm. “Gods your beautiful.” he was mesmerized by her bouncing breasts, her lean muscles.

“Mmm Itachi, I can’t get enough of you fucking me.” She panted between thrusts.

He grabbed her thighs as he slammed up to her, “Even after eight years?”

Her head fell back, her hair grazing the mattress, she moaned loudly as his tip hit her sensitive insides. “What’s eight years to an immortal like you?”

His thumb played with her clit, she cried out, she was the most amazing woman ever, “I can fuck you for the rest of my life.” He grunted as he snapped his hips. She was screaming his name, begging for more, and he gladly gave it. She fell back into the bed as she climaxed, her body convulsing. He didn’t let her rest, he flipped her over, “Ass up baby.” He smirked as she lifted herself as he asked, he bent down to give her cheeks kisses and a few bites and finally a few spanks before he sunk back into her heat.

Sakura felt like she couldn’t breathe but still had too much oxygen, her mind lost, her body taking over as he took his pleasure. “Aaah fuck Itachi!” she cried as he lifted her leg so he could reach deeper. She looked behind her, his hair falling down his shoulders, his look of concentrated pleasure, sweat dripping down his face and chest, gods he was sexy, and she glanced at the ring from the corner of her eye, he was all hers. “Itachi, fill me up, please fill me up.” She begged.

He groaned, she always knew what to say to get him over the edge. “You’ll get every drop Sakura.” He held her tight as he thrust into her with abandon, her face on the mattress, her knuckled white as she clutched the covers, her back dewy with sweat. His restraint snapped, he shoved himself into her and squirted his orgasm deep into her womb, she came again. The thought that maybe soon, this act could lead to children crossed his mind, but at the moment, they collapsed on the bed, he pulled her to him, his hand on her stomach and lazily kissed her shoulder as they regained their breath.

She reached for his hand, they laced their fingers together. “I’m so happy Itachi. After all the hard work of finishing school early, I finally get to be called a Doctor after today.” She turned her head back to him, “And I couldn’t have done it without your love and support. Thank You.” She reached over to kiss him.

“I didn’t do anything, it was all your hard work. I just talked you off the ledge when you were overwhelmed.” He teased. “You are amazing Sakura, you are strong, intelligent, determined and kind. You deserve this, enjoy it, bask in it. Doctor Haruno.”

Sakura stood at the podium in front of her graduating class, having finished her valedictorian speech. She found her family in the seats, she noticed the three of them had their sharingans active, she chuckled. Their sharingan granted them photographic memory, they had wanted to remember this. She smiled large as she took off her cap, the rest of the class following and threw it in the air. She pushed through the crowd, people were stopping her to congratulate her, she was trying her best to be polite but she was impatient to get to Itachi and the rest of them. TenTen caught up to her. “Hi Ten, help me get out of here.”

“Sure thing.” TenTen took her hand and started to shove people, telling them to move out of the way. They made it out of the throng of people.

Sakura let out a large breath. “Thanks Ten, I need to find Itachi. You’re coming to the party later right?”

TenTen grinned and gave her a thumbs up. “A party at Uchiha Manor, wouldn’t miss it for the world. I see Lee, better go say hi to him.” She ran off with a wave.

Sakura looked around, this was one of the times she cursed her height, Shisui was at her side in a flash. She smiled and hit his shoulder, “You’re not supposed to do that in public.” She scolded toyingly.

He shrugged, “You looked a little lost.” he guided her to the others.

She could hear people recognizing Shisui, he was the CEO of the largest weapons and technology company, and with an eye patch, he was hard to miss. She always seemed to forget he was well known in the outside world. They made it to the rest of the group, Naruto pulled her into a hug, “Can’t breathe Naruto.” She mumbled.

“Sorry, I’m just so happy for you.” He beamed.

Shisui gave her another backbreaking hug, “Congratulations Doctor.”

Sakura felt her ribs creak. “Shisui, you’re going to break me.” He let go, she was surprised to see Sasuke next in line for a hug, she put her arms around him as he gently wrapped his around her waist.

“Congratulations Lady Sakura. You deserve it.” He pulled away with a light blush on his cheeks.

She smiled. “Thank you Sasuke, everyone, thank you for being by my side and supporting me through this. I couldn’t have done it without you all.” She turned to find Itachi hugging her from behind.

He kissed the top of her head. “How about let’s get out of here and celebrate.”

“Yes! Party!” Shisui exclaimed, high fiving with Naruto.

She laughed, “Let’s party.”

They were walking out when they were stopped, “Doctor Senju.” Sakura greeted.

“Please, you may call me Tsunade, we’re equals now, and you’re going to be working with me.” She smiled.

“I can’t thank you enough for the opportunity.” Sakura gushed.

“I look forward to working with you. You already have a reputation within our community Sakura. I just wanted to offer my congratulations.” Tsunade bowed slightly to all of them, they all bowed back to her.

Sakura turned back to Itachi, “I have a reputation?”

He chuckled, “You were mentored by Doctor Senju, finished med school early and as a valedictorian, of course you have a reputation.”

“Enough of all these interruptions, let’s go.” Shisui grabbed her and threw her on his back. She yelped as she held on to him.

“Could you act like an adult in public cousin?” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura held on as they walked to their cars. The party was larger than their engagement party, everyone from her class having come to see the infamous Uchiha Manor. She had managed to keep her family secret to most people at school, but now, it didn’t matter. She was taking shots with Shisui, Naruto, Ino and TenTen, classmates came up to her in awe.

“You know Shisui Uchiha?”

“Yeah, he’s like a brother to me.” She responded

“Is that Naruto Uzumaki? He’s a big lawyer.”

Sakura almost spilled her drink, “He is? He’s my brother-in-law and he’s a dork.” She laughed.

“Can you introduce us please?” a group of them looked at her pleadingly. She sighed, she was starting to feel the alcohol.

“Fine.” She walked over to Shisui and Naruto who were playing some drinking game. They saw her and stood up, they both gave each other a mischievous look and rushed to her, pinning her between them as they crushed her.

“Will you two stop? You’re squeezing my insides out.” She hit Shisui’s shoulder as she squirmed trying to get out.

They released her but Shisui held on to her, “Awe you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed. You’re face matches your hair.” He pressed her cheeked together. She stomped on his foot. “Ow!”

Naruto laughed, “Serve’s you right.”

“For some unknown reason they want to meet both of you.” She pointed to the group.

“Well of course they do, we’re awesome.” Shisui composed himself, Sakura named off her classmates, “Nice to meet you all, but no one better ask us about business, we do need more people to play a game though.” He grinned.

Sakura shook her head and left them. She found Itachi, he was talking to Kakashi. She was surprised that he came to this, he hadn’t arrived for their engagement party. She walked over, “Lord Kakashi, how nice of you to come.”

He took her hand to his lips as he bowed to her. “Lady Sakura, how do you become more beautiful with each passing day?”

She shook her head, smiling. “Charming as usual Lord Kakashi.” She went to Itachi’s side.

“I came to offer my congratulations on your graduation.” He handed her an envelope.

“Please stop giving me ice cream shops, I have six now.” She joked.

“I do seem to require your forgiveness often, but this one isn’t an ice cream shop, it’s candy. Ice cream is for forgiveness, candy is for congratulations.” He grinned.

She laughed, “I now have a candy shop to add to my collection. Thank you for your generosity Lord Kakashi. Please enjoy the party.” He bowed to both of them and disappeared into the crowds. She turned to Itachi, circling her arms around his neck. “I love you.”

He bent down to kiss her. “I love you too.” His hands on her hips. They swayed gently to the music.

Sakura saw TenTen talking to a Hyuga, he had long brunette hair. “Who is that?”

Itachi followed her gaze, “That is Neji Hyuga, he accompanied Lady Hinata tonight. They are cousins. Would you like to meet him?”

“No, I wouldn’t want to interrupt, but make sure he comes to the wedding next month.” She saw TenTen smile at something he had said.

Itachi kissed her forehead. “Yes my little matchmaker.” He teased.

Sakura ground her teeth as the flood of pain subsided. She gasped. She loosened her grip of Itachi’s hand. He wiped the sweat from her brow.

“You are doing great, you’re seven centimeters dilated. Not too long now.” Tsunade looked up from between Sakura’s legs.

Sakura fell back, “I will be glad when the baby is out, I feel like my insides are being churned.” She looked over at Itachi, he was pale. She squeezed his hand. “You ok?”

He chuckled in self depreciation, “I should be the one asking you that.” He kissed her knuckles.

“Don’t worry, all of this is normal, we’re so close to meeting our baby.” She pulled him to her, he gave her a gentle kiss.

After a few more hours, Doctor Senju declared it was time. Itachi held her hand as Sakura pushed their daughter into the world. The nurse cleaned their daughter and bundled her, bringing her to Sakura’s side.

Sakura had tears of happiness fall from her face. “Oh she’s beautiful!” she sobbed.

Itachi looked down at his daughter, her hair and eyes like ebony, but she had Sakura’s face. He couldn’t help himself, his heart overwhelmed, and wept from pure joy at his family.

Before they left the hospital, Doctor Senju came to talk to them. “Sakura, you will be completing your turning.” Sakura nodded, she had already been feeling the effects throughout her pregnancy, wanting meat rare, having a strength she didn’t have before, her reflexes sharper, a sense of smell that made her nauseous. “You will need to feed soon.”

Sakura looked at Itachi, “Do I need to feed from a human?”

“No, you can feed from Itachi in about a week. Upyr can feed from each other since we still have humanity. It will be more intense than before, our heightened senses can be overwhelming. Once you feed you will be fully healed from the birth. You may have sex, it will also be intense. You can breastfeed your daughter, don’t be surprised if there is a little blood in your milk, this is normal and necessary for her. Please let me know if you have any further questions.” She stood up and left the new family to make their way home.

Shisui, Naruto and even Sasuke were excited to see the newest addition to their family. “Her name is Sarada, for the both of us.” Itachi declared.

“She is the Uchiha princess.” Shisui cooed at her.

Sakura laughed, he wasn’t wrong. They passed the baby around, but she was most surprised at how possessive and protective Sasuke became as he held her.

Naruto came up behind him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Makes you want one of your own huh?”

A ghost of a smile crossed Sasuke’s lips. “Maybe.”

“She was a great birthday present for you Sakura.” Shisui smiled.

“Yes, turning thirty two days ago was eventful, at least I get to stop aging. Wouldn’t want to look older than Itachi.” She turned to her husband who smiled down at her.

“Sakura needs to rest.” Itachi held out his arms to Sasuke, Sasuke ignored him. “Brother, give me back Sarada.” Sasuke scowled and gave her back reluctantly. “You can hold her later.”

Sakura went to sleep as Itachi held Sarada, he just stared at his daughter in wonder, her tiny little nose and lips, her thick lashes, her toes and fingers. She was perfection. He was obsessed with every moment, when she slept, when she cried, when Sakura fed her, every moment was fascinating and something he wanted to always remember.

“You are going to exhaust yourself if you keep your sharingan active, she’s just sleeping.” Sakura admonished kindly.

He deactivated his eyes, “I know, I just want to remember every moment.” He turned to his wife pulling her into a deep kiss, he felt her fangs come out, she pulled away covering her mouth in surprise. He tugged her hand away, “Let me see.” She opened her mouth. Her sharp fangs down, he felt a heat in his stomach at seeing them, she was perfect. “You need to feed.”

Sakura felt her fangs, they were sharp, they cut her finger, the smell of blood made her skin bubble. Itachi had taken Sarada out of the room, Sakura went to the mirror to look at herself. She had imagined what she would look like as an upyr with fangs. She found she liked it, it made her look dangerous. Itachi came back.

“I gave Sarada to Sasuke to watch.” He went to her. “You are perfect.” He kissed her, she was fire, he could feel the sudden flare of lust from her. She clawed at his clothes ripping them off. He did the same.

Sakura didn’t know where this feeling was coming from, all she knew was that she needed him, she needed him inside of her, within her, to be a part of her. “Itachi, I _need_ you.” She growled as she pushed him down to the bed. The bed broke.

He laughed, she was strong, stronger than he expected. She pounced on him with feline grace. She tangled her fingers in his hair and started kissing down his neck. “Sakura…” he sighed, his own hand in her hair the other on her waist. He could feel her sharp fangs grazing his skin, a shiver went down his spine. He wondered if this is what she felt when he fed from her. It was exhilarating to be on the other end of feeding.

Sakura breathed him in deep, he smelled like a rushing river, she could hear the blood pumping under his skin, she licked his neck, she could taste his sweat and the slight iron taste of his blood. She whimpered, she wanted him so bad. He pressed her head to him, she could feel his artery under her tongue, instinct took over and she sank her fangs down breaking his skin. She moaned as his blood gushed into her mouth. She heard him groan in pleasure, his erection pressing against her leg. She reached down to bring him to her entrance and she lowered herself to him. Another flare of lust as she swallowed mouthfuls of his blood. He was slamming her hips down to him, his hips meeting hers with the same urgency. He pulled her hair so she would release him, she didn’t want to, he tasted so good.

“Sakura, Love, you have to let go.” He pulled her head harder until she released him. He flipped her over, pinning her hands above her head as he fucked her. Gods, this was even better than before. He didn’t have to hold back his strength, or his speed.

She felt like she was being torn apart. “Does it always feel so _good_?” she groaned as she thrust her hips up to him. She found she could move faster than before. She pushed him back, he had a look of surprise as she broke his hold, she rolled him over so she was on top. She cried out in pleasure as she rode him with vigor.

His head rolled back, fuck she felt amazing, he slammed her down harder than he ever had before. She was crying for more, “Fuck Sakura. So fucken good…” she was resplendent and fierce, her true upyr nature and beauty in full display, she threw her head back, clawing at his chest, her breasts bouncing with each movement, her throat open for him. He lifted her against the headboard, her back hitting it with every thrust. “If our daughter is a princess, you are surely a queen.”

She screamed as he bit down, she growled, her fangs hadn’t retracted, his hands were everywhere, and everywhere they touched it was fire on her flesh. “Yes, Itachi I’m close.” She heard the headboard crack down the middle as he slammed into her. She knew as a human she couldn’t have survived this, but feeling his blood within her, she could feel his strength and his life flowing through her. It was a connection she never could have achieved until now. He finished drinking, he had a wild look in his eyes, he kissed her, blood smearing all over their lips.

He could feel everything she was feeling, the raw energy and lust, her desire and need. He flipped her she was holding on to what remained of the headboard as he took her from behind. She was sobbing, ragged moans escaped her, her grip tightened as he reached over to play with her clit, she shattered the wood as she climaxed. Seeing her losing control made him lose his, a deep growl erupted from his chest as he filled her with his orgasm. They collapsed on the remains of their bed, limbs entangled with each other.

Sakura turned over to see him, she laughed at the destruction around them. “So that’s what having sex as an upyr is like.”

“It’s going to get expensive if you keep destroying the bed.” He teased, brushing back her hair.

“Not like we can’t afford it.” She smirked. She stretched out, she didn’t feel sore or tired. “In fact, I could probably go again.” She gave him a dark smile.

He chuckled, “You are going to be the death of me.” He kissed her pulling her into him, “But if I’m going to die I’d rather it be in your arms.”

“So dramatic.” She laughed. They spent the day making sure that the destroyed bed was put to good use. They stopped when her breasts started aching, Sarada needed to feed too.

Sakura walked out to find her daughter, “Mako, can you have the room cleaned up and a new bed put in today if possible, one from storage will do.” Sakura asked.

He nodded, “Yes My Lady, of course.” He bowed and walked off to follow instructions.

Sakura followed her daughter’s hungry cries, Sasuke and Naruto were trying to calm her in the sunroom. She walked up to them and scooped up her daughter. “Is my little girl hungry?” she pulled down her wrap top for Sarada to latch on, she drank hungrily.

“Sorry, we would have come get you, but, you two were busy. I was about to get her a bottle.” Sasuke said.

“Thanks for taking care of her Sasuke. She loves her Uncle Sasuke.” Sakura smiled.

“How do you feel?” Naruto sat down across from her.

Sakura took a deep breath, “I don’t know how to explain it, it’s like everything is clear, everything is sharper.” She sniffed the air, “Itachi will be coming in with snacks right now, I can smell the cheese, fruit and honey, but more than that I can feel him in my blood.” The door opened and Itachi stepped in with a cheese plater, another servant bringing in tea. “Hi honey.”

He kissed her as he sat down next to her. “I thought you might be hungry.”

“Thank you.” She turned back to Naruto, “I guess to answer your question, I feel more alive than I ever have before.”

“I wonder if you have a power.” Sasuke thought out loud.

“She’s strong.” Itach said proudly.

They all looked at him in confusion. “What kind of strong?” Naruto asked carefully.

“I know she’s stronger than me.” Itachi grinned.

Sasuke looked at her curiously. “We’ll have to test your strength later Lady Sakura.”

Sakura shrugged, “It was probably just adrenalin or something.”

Itachi leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Stop selling yourself short.”

When Sarada finished, Sasuke came and took her, “Go show us your strength.” He smirked.

She scoffed, “Did you just see that? He just took my baby from my arms.” She laughed “Who knew you had such a soft spot for children Sasuke?”

He blushed furiously, “I just want to protect her, she’s so small.”

Sakura stood up and circled him, “Do you think you can protect her better than I can?”

“I didn’t… I wouldn’t…” he stuttered.

“Give her to Itachi, you can see how strong I am firsthand.” She grinned.

He looked at her in surprise, he could hear Itachi and Naruto chuckling, “Fine.” He handed Sarada over to Itachi and they all walked outside. He pointed at a large boulder that had been left over from construction, it was taller than her, “Try to move that.”

She stared at it and looked over at Itachi, he gave her a smile and a nod. “All right.” She went up to it and pushed. At first it didn’t move but then it she saw it start sliding, she grinned, she pushed harder, it didn’t feel heavy, it was like picking up a large chair. She laughed at her own strength. She clenched her fist and punched it, it shattered before her eyes. She turned around laughing. “Can you all do that?”

Sasuke stared at her dumbfounded, Itachi had a satisfied smirk and Naruto beamed at her.

“You were not meant to destroy that boulder.” Itachi chuckled. “I told you she was strong.” He turned to his brother.

“Oh! I want to see how high I can jump.” She bent down and jumped straight up, she saw them turn into little specks on the ground and then Naruto shooting up to her, he caught her around the waist as they hurled across the property landing with a crash into the woods, a crater beneath them. They laughed.

“You’re probably as strong as me if you could handle me at my full strength. Let’s see how quick your reflexes are.” He stood up, he yanked her up and threw her in the air. She landed in the middle of the yard in a crouch. He was on her in an instant, he was throwing punches, she was evading them knowing his moves from sparring, he added kicks, she kept up and when she found an opening she landed a kick to his chest sending him flying to the tree line.

Sakura looked down at her hands, she laughed and looked over to Itachi, he looked so proud of her. She jumped over to him, “Did you see that?” she asked excitedly.

“You just beat my husband, the strongest of the Nine Deamons.” Sasuke chuckled, “I am never going to let him live that down.” He turned to Itachi, “Why wasn’t she turned earlier?”

“Because I wanted to finish medical school before I became a mother.” she answered as she took Sarada back.

Naruto appeared beside her. “That was awesome! Now you have the fists to match your fearsome personality.” He teased.

She looked at the rubble she had created, “Too bad Shisui is still away on business, he would have loved to see this.”

“You can show him when you come back.” Itachi kissed her hand. “Now you have to be gentle with me.” He smirked. She laughed.

Sakura was coming home, she took off her coat, someone took it from her as she stepped in the door. She had just finished an intense surgery, she wanted to relax. She looked at her watch, it was three o’clock, the kids should be home soon. She saw Itachi walking out of the meeting room, she ran to him and jumped in his arms. He let out a surprised breath as he held on to her as she wrapped herself around him.

“How was surgery?” he asked.

“A success.” She smiled as she bent down to kiss him. “How was the meeting?”

“Troublesome, I’ll tell you later.” He pressed her against the wall and went back to kissing her, his hand grabbing a handful of her ass. Little feet were running down the hall, he let go of Sakura. They gave each other a promising look that this would continue later.

“Ewwe! Gross! Mom! Dad!” their three children were scowling and making faces at them.

Sakura and Itachi laughed, they bent down arms open, their children running into them. “Why is it gross?” Sakura asked.

“Because, my friend said that kissing is gross.” Their middle son spoke up, Amin.

“But I like mommy kissing me.” Their youngest, Haruo, said shyly. Sakura pulled her two sons and gave them both kisses all over their faces, Amin squirming.

“Kisses mean I love you.” She grabbed Sarada and gave her kisses too, her daughter blushing. “I love all three of you, and I love your father. Kisses aren’t gross, they are to show your love. Now give your momma a kiss.” She offered them her cheek, they all gave her a peck. She stood up, “All right we got homework to do.”

They all settled in the living room, Itachi on his laptop as Sakura laid her head on his lap, he played absently with her short hair. Shisui came in, the kids jumped on him.

“Uncle Shisui, we’re done with homework, can you play with us?” they begged.

Shisui chuckled, “Sure, but I’m hungry, how about a snack first?”

The three cheered, “Make sure it’s something healthy Shisui, ice cream is not healthy, even when you add fruit to it.” Sakura called out after them. The moment they were alone Itachi moved to slip his hand under her shirt to cup her breast. “Want to go to the room?”

“How about my office?” His eyes dark, “I have something to talk to you about anyways.”

She was laying naked on his desk as he pulled up his pants, they were panting, he sank to the chair. “How long have we been together now?”

Sakura thought about it, “Since I was twenty, I’m forty next year.” She looked over to the shelves, he had a picture of their wedding day, they were in a field of wildflowers. Next to it a family portrait. “We have been married for ten, eleven, years, Sarada is nine, Amin is seven and Haruo is four. We have been together for almost half my life.” She smiled at all the years she had spent with him.

“Time moves so fast sometimes.” He caressed her skin, he kissed her stomach. “You are my greatest joy Sakura, you have given me a family. I am grateful you are my wife.”

She ran her fingers down his scalp as he nuzzled her stomach. “We went through so much to be together.” She could sometimes feel the ghost of Madara creeping into her life, in her times of doubt, in her times of darkness. She looked down to Itachi’s hair falling over her abdomen and the gentle and loving look he had in his eyes as he seemed to give thanks to her. She thought of them in their field of flowers loving each other. “You are feeling oddly sentimental today.”

“I have received reports of a man that is obsessed with the Uchiha, he seems particularly interested in me and my family.”

Sakura sat up, calm haze broken “What does he want? Your eyes? Is he another Danzo?”

He nodded, “He’s an experiment from Orochimaru, he even calls himself Shin Uchiha. I believe he even has the sharingan.”

“He’s sick.” Sakura snarled. “What are we going to do about it?”

“I could use myself as bait to draw him out.” He said carefully.

“No, out of the question.” She shook her head.

“If I don’t, they might come after Sarada. She has already awaked her sharingan.” His eyes met hers.

She ground her teeth, “Shit. There has to be another way. I won’t put my family in danger. The kids won’t go to school, for the time being they will be tutored at home. You won’t go anywhere unless you absolutely have to.”

“And you, you can’t go to work.” He pulled her into his lap.

“I don’t have a sharingan, but I am an easier target.” She blinked as a thought popped in her mind. “I can be the bait, he won’t kill me, he would need me as leverage. We take away any opportunity to get to you and Sarada, he has to take me to trade.”

“No, absolutely not.” Itachi kissed her fiercely.

“Honey, it makes sense, trust me. I still have my ring with the tracker, you could send a team after me as soon as I’m taken. In fact, tell Temari to make a tracker for the kids and for you too.”

“I don’t like this.” He was unconvinced.

“You don’t have a choice.” She said with a tone of finality.

It was a month later that Sakura was taken from the parking lot, she let them grab her, put a sack over her head as they tied her hands behind her back. She fought the appropriate amount to make it believable, she was thrown into the back of a van, she had discretely tried to break free of her bindings, but they seemed to be magically reinforced, suppressing her strength, she bit the inside of her cheek, she wasn’t expecting them to be that smart but she wasn’t completely surprised, her strength wasn’t a secret.

She was thrown onto concrete floor when they dragged her out, she could smell rotten wood, the salty smell of the ocean, she could hear a foghorn in the distance, they were at the docks. The car drove off, doors locking behind it. She managed to sit up. “You assholes are going to live a very short life.” She screamed out.

“MOMMA!”

Sakura’s heart sank, “Sarada?” she shook off the bag over her head, she looked around and found Sarada curled against Naruto who was unconscious. “Baby are you ok?”

Sarada nodded, “Yes, but they gave Uncle Naruto something that put him to sleep.”

Sakura looked around, it seems like they had just dumped them in this room and left them. She moved her arms to be in front of her and made her way to Sarada and Naruto. She checked over Sarada, she was unharmed. She had regular zip ties on her wrists. “Lay down, I need to get the ties.” Sarada laid on her stomach, Sakura bent down and chewed the ties until they fell. Sakura turned to Naruto, he was breathing low, his fangs out. She leaned down to him, giving him her neck. He drank, he opened his eyes slowly. “Naruto, are you ok?”

He shook the grogginess from his head. “Yeah I think so. I was at the manor with Sarada last I remember.”

“We were in the garden when a needle went into your neck and we were brought here.” Sarada curled up next to them.

“What are these Naruto? I can’t get mine off.” She gestured at the ties around her wrists. He gave them a closer look.

“They’re power suppressors. They’re cursed, made to suppress power for a limited amount of time depending on the strength of the person. For me, it will fade in about an hour, should be the same for you.” He looked at his own. “What time is it?”

She looked at her watch, “It’s four fifteen.”

“They must have replaced mine, last I remember it was around two.” He slumped back on the wall next to Sarada.

“Stay with your uncle baby.” Sakura stood up and walked around the room, it must have been some sort of refrigerated storage, is was well contained. She went to the door and tried to kick it. Nothing, not a dent. She walked around trying to find a weakness, she groaned in frustration. She looked at her hand, she was still wearing her ring, hopefully others would be arriving soon.

“Momma, I got it off.” Sarada called out excitedly.

Naruto held up his separated hands, he mussed Sarada’s hair. “Great job! This is why you’re my favorite niece.”

She giggled, “I’m your only niece.”

Sakura ran back, “Great job baby, get mine off.”

Sarada activated her sharingan, put her hand over the bindings, it felt like the power was draining from it, Sakura could feel her strength coming back, she snapped them off. “You are my favorite daughter.” She kissed Sarada on the top of her head.

“I’m you’re only daughter.” She grumbled.

Sakura grinned at her and turned back to Naruto. “Take Sarada as far from here as you can. Contact the others tell them where we are.”

Naruto picked up Sarada, she clung on to him as an orange aura covered them and nine tails appeared behind him. Sakura took a moment to appreciate it, she had never seen Naruto pull out Kurama. “All right I’m kicking the door and you find the safest way out.” He nodded. She didn’t need to tell him to protect Sarada with his life, he would do it without asking. She took a deep breath, pulling all the strength she could muster, Sakura blew the door out with a swift kick.

Through the dust and chaos she saw Naruto flash by to open air. She saw people chasing him, she grabbed the door she had just taken off its hinges and hurled it at them, she caught two of them. She rushed to grabbed the third person that had tried to chase Naruto, she needed to give him as much time as possible. The threw the man into the wall, he hit the wall with a crack, leaving a dent as he fell. There were about ten people in the warehouse. “Where is Shin?” she bellowed.

They rushed at her, she landed punches and kicks, she wasn’t thinking about a strategy at the moment, she let her body react, it was faster than thinking. She stood heaving as she took the last one down, she held him by the neck. “Where is Shin?” she asked again.

“He’s coming, he said he would be here soon.” The man whimpered. She threw him down, she searched them for guns, she walked around the room making sure there were no survivors. She grabbed some clips and reloaded. She wondered why they hadn’t used the guns, she had heard a few shots ring out but not aimed at anything vital. They need her alive was her guess.

She jumped up to the roof, she needed to get a bearing of her surroundings. She didn’t see any signs of a fight, she assumed that Naruto got out without complications. Then she felt herself falling. She hit the ground with a grunt. She was trying to avoid the debris that was coming down on her. She barely managed to move out of the way of a steel beam hurled at her face. She hadn’t seen her attacker, a large crate was thrown at her, she jumped over it and saw a pale bald man with scarlet eyes. “You must be Shin.” She snarled.

“We didn’t expect you to be so strong.” He said coolly.

“That’s your mistake.” She pulled out her gun, aiming at his head, he ran, she chased after him. He was throwing large items at her again. She dodged them, at least they were big enough to see. She cursed when she ran out of bullets, throwing the gun away. He threw another beam at her, she managed to catch it and redirect it at him. It caught him in the shoulder sending him flying. She found her opportunity, she pushed off the ground, her fist connecting to his head. She was reminded of the boulder she had destroyed when she first turned, just, wetter. She landed on her feet as his body fell in a lifeless pile behind her. She looked at her hand, covered in blood and brain matter. She made a sound of disgust and tried to shake it off. She saw a hose and went to wash her hands. Cars surrounded her in seconds, she blinked suddenly blinded.

“Lady Sakura!” there were calls for her.

“I’m fine, took you guys long enough, I had to do it myself.” She said as Naori and Kagami came to her. “Naruto and Sarada?”

“They are back at the Manor, Master Naruto told us where to find you. Seems they had a signal blocker that prevented us from tracking you and Lady Sarada.” Kagami answered.

“Well they were smart enough for that I guess. I want to go home. Clean this up, I think a fire should do it, faulty electrical?”

Naori nodded. “Will do Lady Sakura.”

She arrived and Itachi ran to her, kissing her and holding her like he was never going to let go. “Are you ok?” he asked between kisses.

“Yes, I’m fine. Sarada?” she pulled away as her daughter ran down the steps.

“Mom, you’re back.” She jumped into Sakura’s arms, Itachi held them.

“Our daughter was very brave.” Sakura praised.

“She takes after her mother.” He kissed them both on the forehead. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

“No, call an emergency meeting, there was a traitor among the clan. How else would they have gotten to Sarada and known how to neutralize Naruto?” they walked back in.

“Yes, I had the same thoughts. It has already been called. Everyone should be arriving within the next twenty minutes.”

They tucked Sarada into bed, leaving the door open and a guard. They walked back to the meeting room. Every step closer made Sakura’s blood boil. “Itachi, so help me, I will murder whomever put our daughter in danger.” He took her hand and squeezed it tight.

She stormed into the room, if she was burning rage Itachi was icy fury beside her, everyone stood up, Itachi and her sat down, they all followed. She knew she must look like a disaster, dirt, grime and blood splattered all over her clothes. She hadn’t even bothered to tame her hair, but she wanted them to see what she was capable of to protect her family. She took a breath to calm herself, it wasn’t helpful to anyone if she glared at everyone.

“I’m going to get to the point. Our daughter, Naruto and Lady Sakura were kidnapped this evening. Sarada and Naruto were taken from the manor. To have been taken from the Manor means that someone from the inside must have helped.”

There was loud dissent across the table. Itachi raised his hand, the table fell silent. “My wife is short on patience, as you can imagine, having fought her way out on her own, and I am not feeling very tolerant myself. I will give everyone exactly one minute to tell us who betrayed us.”

Another outraged wave of voices. Sakura ground her teeth, she looked over at Shisui, she nodded to him. His sharingan activated.

“Tell us who betrayed us.” He said calmly. The table fell silent again, Shisui had controlled them to tell the truth.

Three men stood up, “We did it.”

Sakura sat up. “Why did you do it?” she struggled to keep her voice even. She knew these three, Setsuna, Taiko, and Inabi.

“Because you are too soft Lord Itachi, we need to be stronger with our enemies, show them our strength so that they will never think twice of crossing the Uchiha.” Inabi snapped.

Sakura shot up, fangs bared and slammed his head on the table, she glared down at him. “Do you want to see how soft I’ll be to you?” she snarled.

She looked over at Itachi, his eyes crimson, he gave her a small nod, she smashed Inabi’s head flat into the table, his body falling to the floor. She moved to the other, Setsuna. “Maybe I need to show my strength to deter this from happening again. Maybe I need to make an example of you to make sure that my family remains safe.”

There was fear in his eyes, “Lord Itachi, Lady Sakura...”

“I’m sorry, was I too soft with Inabi or would you like me to be _stronger_?” Sakura growled as she sank her fingers into his hair holding him.

“You’re nothing but a rabid bitch from the streets.” He spat at her, a last ditch effort to not appear weak.

Itachi stood up, a shot rang out and Sakura dropped Setsuna’s body on the tile floor. She was glad they had removed the carpet from this room not too long ago. She walked slowly to the last one, Taiko. Her heels echoing through the room. Every other person in the room was holding their breath, except for Taiko, who was breathing hard.

“What did you hope to accomplish with this?” Sasuke asked, his voice like iron.

Taiko stood straighter, “To eventually remove you all and have a stronger leader.”

“We have had peace between the clans and you proselytize your war mongering. We do not look forward to using such violent methods, but we are not afraid to use them when necessary. I certainly cannot blame my wife for her rage for I share it to, I hope you all share it as well.” There was a roar of affirmation across the table. Itachi’s eyes swirling.

Sakura grabbed Taiko’s head between her hands and twisted it off. She dropped his head on the floor. “Sorry honey, couldn’t stop myself.” Itachi gave her a defeated shrug. Daisuke stepped up to her and gave her a towel. She took it, retracted her fangs and wiped her face and hands. “Thank you and sorry for the mess Daisuke.”

“Do not concern yourself My Lady. It was deserved.” He smiled kindly at her.

“You have always been so sweet to me Daisuke, thank you.” She walked back to Itachi’s side.

“We are here to serve Lady Sakura, Lord Itachi.” Daisuke bowed to them.

Everyone else stood up, “We are here to serve for the glory of the Uchiha Clan.” They all repeated in unison bowing from their waists.

“And we shall do our best always.” Sakura and Itachi bowed back.

Fugaku spoke up, “Lady Sakura, as always, your strength is an inspiration and a pride to the Uchiha. There is a time for kindness, which you are generous with, and a time for action. You and my son have the wisdom to know which is appropriate.” He glanced at the three bloody bodies on the floor. “I am glad you, my son-in-law and my granddaughter are safe and well. I vow to do better to protect my family.”

“Thank you Father.” Itachi nodded towards him.

There was a murmur of agreement, “Thank you for your faith in us and your well wishes. We appreciate them.” Sakura addressed the table. She turned to Itachi who pulled her close.

“It has been a trying day, we should let our Lord and Lady rest. She gets cranky when she’s tired.” Shisui joked. There were a few chuckles as they cleared the room, Sakura gave him a warning look. He grinned at her. “I heard you were a total badass, our rescue team became the clean-up team.”

“Well they were taking too long.” Sakura buried her face in Itachi’s chest. “Did I go too far?”

“No, you didn’t.” he kissed the top of her head. “They respect action, even a violent one.”

“I get it now, why Madara liked to torture people. To want to extend a person’s misery, to make their life as painful as possible, to reciprocate the pain they caused.” She said quietly.

“I know, I made them suffer before they died. I haven’t done it in a very long time and this was the first time it was my choice, but I couldn’t help myself.” He looked down to her. She reached up to kiss him, they both went into the darkness together and pulled each other out. They were each other’s light in dark times.

“Hopefully we never have to do this again.” Even as the words left her mouth she knew it was a false hope, there would always be enemies, “At least hope that we don’t turn into him.”

“We have each other, we wouldn’t.” Sasuke stood up. “It’s late, go rest.”

They all headed out leaving behind the three bodies they had just executed.

* * *

Sakura walked into Itachi’s office, her hands behind her back. “The kids are asleep, want to play a game?” she gave him a sly smirk.

He leaned back on his chair. “What kind of game?” She grinned and pulled out a collar and a leash. He chuckled, “Who is wearing it?”

She slide into his lap, kissing his jaw. “I’ll let you decide this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a fun story for me to write, I loved exploring Sakura's changes through the story, I hope you did too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments and questions are encouraged and appreciated!  
Thank you for reading!
> 
> My tumblr:  
http://moonlady9.tumblr.com/


End file.
